Cayendo
by Dayah
Summary: Draco Malfoy es respetado, admirado, envidiado y deseado en el Cuartel Gral. de Aurors...es el mejor de los mejores, tal como le gusta, al menos hasta que cierta pelirroja irrumpe en su vida no solo para robarle el puesto, sino también su corazón...
1. ¿Toda una vida juntos?

Hola! Bueno, la verdad, nunca había pensado en esta pareja, pero luego de leer algunos muy buenos fics sobre ellos, me empezó a gustar la idea. Este es mi intento de historia de estos dos personajes tan especiales! Espero que les guste y dejen reviews así sigo escribiendo!

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes que reconozcan, son de JK Rowling, la Warner, etc. Je, no quiero problemas legales.

CAPITULO UNO: ¿Toda una vida juntos?

"No pienso pasar de auror a niñera"

Stuart Tyler observó al más joven de sus Aurors con impaciencia. El muchacho estaba tirado cómodamente en una silla, con los pies encima de su escritorio, en una postura nada adecuada para estar en la oficina.

"Es que eres el candidato más adecuado, Malfoy. Contigo guiándola, la muchacha se acostumbrará a nuestro ritmo de trabajo con mayor rapidez. No es una misión tan complicada comparada con otras que has realizado"

"Mi punto exactamente, señor Tyler. Asignarme esa tarea sería solo hacerme perder el tiempo, cuando bien sabemos que podría ocuparme de cosas mucho más importantes y urgentes que ser el profe de alguna niñita miedosa que no va a estar aquí ni un mes"

Era cierto: Draco Malfoy era el mejor que habían recibido en años, pero su arrogancia solía dificultar las cosas. Media oficina lo adoraba (o sea la parte femenina) y la otra media (claramente la parte masculina) quería borrarlo del mapa. Sin embargo, aquello lejos de intimidarlo, le divertía.

"Mira, Malfoy, estamos cortos de personal. No tengo ni que decirte que hemos perdido a muchos, has sido testigo tu mismo. Según tengo entendido, esta chica es muy buena. La necesitamos. Sabes que siempre es Jamison quien se encarga de entrenar a los nuevos, pero está de viaje, así que no quedas más que tú. Hazme este favor sin quejarte, al menos por una vez"

Draco suspiró con molestia. No había trabajado tan duro para tener que soportar a esa chica, fuera quien fuera. ¿Qué le importaba a él que ella fuera buena? Las últimas dos mujeres que se habían presentado al Cuartel habían huido al cabo de pocas semanas. Según su opinión, las mujeres simplemente no estaban hechas para ser aurores…lo de ellas era ser amas de casa. Draco no entendía esa tendencia moderna que parecía haberse apoderado del sector femenino últimamente: querían hacer todo lo que los hombres hacían, les robaban sus puestos, exigían el mismo sueldo, se quejaban, escandalizaban y llevaban pancartas…totalmente locas. Una mujer en una oficina llena de hombres solo podía significar distracciones y, consecuentemente, problemas.

"De acuerdo, lo haré. Pero apuesto lo que sea a que ella tampoco se queda. En cuanto tenga que enfrentar un verdadero problema, saldrá gritando y pidiendo por su mamá"

Si el joven Malfoy no estaba alegre con la situación, Ginny Weasley menos podía estarlo. Eso que cuando llegó a la entrada del Cuartel General de los Aurors, ni se imaginaba que su "guía", como le había llamado el señor Tyler, sería nada más y nada menos, que un Malfoy.

Había despotricado contra el auror que tendría que familiarizarla con su nuevo trabajo desde que se había enterado. Le gustaba trabajar sola, hacer las cosas a su manera y no quería que ningún hombre engreído le dijera que hacer. Bastante había sufrido durante el largo tiempo que se había preparado para cumplir su sueño, mujeres entrenando para encerrar a magos tenebrosos no era algo que se viera todos los días. Pero la joven Ginny Weasley tenía muy en claro sus prioridades. Sería la mujer Auror más respetada en el Cuartel, y ningún, ningún hombre le pasaría por encima.

Con esos pensamientos en su mente, la muchacha se presentó a la oficina el primer día de trabajo. El señor Tyler la recibió con una sonrisa, que la muchacha apenas pudo devolver. El gordito le caía simpático, pero no podía entender su intención de hacerla sufrir de esa manera. Ella había repetido cien veces que trabajaba sola, el gordito había repetido otras cien que solo sería algo temporal.

"Pase a mi oficina, señorita. Mandaré llamar a su acompañante para presentárselo. Seguramente se llevarán muy bien"

Tyler no quiso mencionar que el super acompañante era un machista empedernido que había salido con medio Ministerio y un arrogante sin causa con un carácter de los mil demonios la mayoría del tiempo. Tampoco le pareció sensato comentarle a la joven que el muchacho había apostado cuanto tiempo aguantaría la nueva en su puesto, pues por la mirada de Ginny Weasley, le resultó evidente que la idea le parecía terrible sin sumarle siquiera a Draco Malfoy en ella.

La muchacha se sentó ante la indicación de su superior y suspiró. Tenía que tratar de ser amigable, tenía que tratar de ser civilizada, cordial, amable…bueno, tratar de ser la Ginny ejemplar que su mamá siempre había querido.

Todos estos propósitos se fueron directamente a la basura en cuanto la puerta se abrió, en cuanto Ginny Weasley levantó la mirada para encontrarse con…

"¿Malfoy?"

"¿La chica Weasley? Nunca mencionó que sería la chica Weasley"

Draco se pasó una mano por su cabello platinado, totalmente indignado. No solo la muchacha que en esos momentos lo taladraba con la mirada era miembro de los traidores a la sangre más grandes que hubiera conocido, sino que además, había tenido demasiadas oportunidades de verla de mal humor lanzándole a alguien su famoso hechizo de los moco murciélagos. Esto no podía ser nada bueno.

"Exijo que me alejen de esta amenaza lo más rápido posible"

"No quiero tener nada que ver con este patético hurón saltarín" dijo la muchacha, observando a Tyler con seriedad.

"¿Cómo me llamaste?"

Ginny Weasley no se inmutó.

"Así te conocen en Hogwarts" comentó con impertinencia.

"Escúchame, niña…"

"Malfoy, Weasley…por favor, compórtense"

La muchacha se sentó más derecha en su silla y suspiró con molestia. Malfoy no tuvo más remedio que sentarse en la silla de al lado, bufando impaciente y con la firme intención de escaparse de ésta costara lo que costara.

Ya era bastante malo tener que ser la niñera de uno de los nuevos…nunca se hubiera imaginado que las cosas se tornaran aún peores.

"No quiero trabajar con ella"

"Yo menos con él"

"Es una insoportable"

"Tú eres un engreído, y además, un idiota"

"Y tú eres una Weasley, con eso te digo todo"

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

Los ojos azules de la muchacha echaban chispas. La boca de Malfoy ya se había abierto cuando Tyler decidió que era mejor intervenir por la paz mundial.

"No les queda más remedio que trabajar juntos, y fin de la discusión"

"Pero…"

"Señor Tyler, verdaderamente yo…" empezó Ginny.

"No me discutan, o cambiaré de idea y haré que este dúo dinámico pase a ser para siempre en vez de ser temporal"

Eso hizo que ambos jóvenes palidecieran. ¿Toda una vida juntos? Eso si que era una pesadilla. Tyler no solía perder la paciencia, pero en ese momento, hablaba muy en serio. Draco, siendo parte del equipo hacia casi dos años, conocía bien los cambios de humor del jefe, algo de lo que se sentía perfectamente orgulloso.

"Empiezan hoy mismo. Señor Malfoy, compartirá su cubículo con la señorita Weasley, es lo suficientemente grande, así que no creo que halla problemas"

"¿También eso? ¿Y donde se supone que pondré todas mis cosas? Quiero mi privacidad…"

"¿Qué cosas? ¿Tus autorretratos enmarcados? Podemos tirarlos a la basura, no se perdería nada valioso"

"Un retrato mío valdría más que todas tus pertenencias juntas, Weasley. Si lo vendieras en el Ministerio, serías millonaria"

La muchacha largó una carcajada, lo cual encolerizó al joven aún más.

"No le encuentro la gracia" comentó mordazmente.

"Bueno, tú nunca le encontraste la gracia a nada, Malfoy, eres un ignorante y además de un ignorante, un aburrido, un amargado y cualquier otro adjetivo que se pueda referir a esa cara tuya"

"Para tu información, muchas morirían por esta cara"

"Si, seguramente algún par de chifladas. Las mujeres andan muy desesperadas últimamente…supongo que entre tu persona y el calamar gigante…- La muchacha se quitó uno de sus rizos de la cara con elegancia- aunque si debo ser sincera, yo preferiría el calamar gigante, seguramente tiene mejores hábitos de limpieza que tú"

"Por favor, señorita Weasley" intervino Tyler, aunque intentaba claramente reprimir una carcajada.

"Soy el mejor en este Cuartel"- aseguró Draco, desafiante.

"Lo eras, hasta que aparecí yo"

Esta vez fue el turno de Draco de reír. Ginny lo observó seriamente, sin dirigirle la palabra.

Tyler, totalmente divertido, observó a los dos muchachos. Esos dos parecían tener el mismo mal carácter. No sabia porque, pero le pareció que la oficina estaría mucho más divertida de ahora en adelante.

"Eres una mujer. Las mujeres no tienen pasta de aurores. Bueno, tu ni siquiera debes tener pasta para manejar la cocina, pero…"

"No es asunto tuyo para lo que yo tenga pasta"

"Por supuesto que lo es, dado que tendré que tenerte pegada a mis talones hasta que aprendas algo"

"No necesito aprender absolutamente nada de una escoria como tú"

"Por favor, con un tercio de mis conocimientos, tan siquiera serías una ama de casa decente"

"¿Tienes algún complejo? ¿Querías ser mujer de chico y no te lo permitieron?"

"¿Qué estás queriendo decir?"

Los ojos grises de Draco, generalmente fríos e inexpresivos como el hielo, parecían haber vuelto a la vida de golpe.

"Que además de…bueno, de todo, ahora resulta que eres afeminado"

El muchacho se puso en pie con la velocidad de un rayo.

"¿Qué yo qué?"

La muchacha lo ignoró olímpicamente mientras sacaba una arruga inexistente de su falda.

"Señor Tyler, le pido por favor que mantenga al…bueno…a lo que sea que sea esta cosa, alejado de mis cosméticos"

Miró a Draco con espanto y sujetó su cartera con más fuerza.

Stuart abrió la boca para contestar, pero Malfoy, rabioso, se le adelantó. No recordaba haber estado tan furioso desde hacia mucho tiempo.

"No debes ni saber usar un labial, Weasley"

"Y tú seguramente los usas mucho, Malfoy"

"Se acabó, no pienso trabajar con esta pobretona insufrible" dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su jefe con su peor cara de mal humor.

"Y yo con este nenito delicado" replicó la pelirroja mientras se ponía en pie.

Stuart suspiró.

"Lo siento, pero ya esta hecho. Además, pensándolo bien, quizás les venga bien bajarse los humos el uno al otro. Ahora, fuera de mi oficina. Hicieron que me empezara a doler la cabeza"

Mientras ambos jóvenes caminaban hacia su nuevo cubículo compartido, las cabezas se giraban para observarlos.

No era un secreto para nadie la total antipatía existente entre las familias Malfoy y Weasley, y por las caras de los dos jóvenes, ellos no estaban haciendo nada por ocultarlo.

Malfoy no estaba dispuesto a que esa niña con aires de grandeza le diera dolores de cabeza; Weasley no estaba dispuesta a que ese tonto le diera órdenes.

Llegaron al cubículo finalmente. Durante ese corto pero eterno trayecto, Ginny pudo en efecto observar que Draco realmente tenía éxito entre las pocas mujeres de la oficina. Varias se giraron al verlo pasar y se quedaron cuchicheando emocionadas cuando él les dedicó una muy bien ensayada sonrisa. Incluso, una de ellas, claramente observó a la chica con desprecio, como si fuera una nueva rival que debía ser quitada del camino.

Draco por su parte, se dio cuenta de lo mismo. Aunque claramente la chica Weasley necesitaba un nuevo corte de cabello, consejos para maquillarse, acortar unos cuantos centímetros su falda y usar zapatos un poco más femeninos, el hecho era que los aurors, ya sea porque olieron carne fresca o porque realmente se fijaron en la muchacha, la observaron con aprehensión apenas hizo acto de presencia. Quizás con un poco de suerte, la Weasley encontraba marido y renunciaba a su loco deseo de atrapar magos tenebrosos. Y el volvía a ser libre, tan libre como le gustaba. Como debía ser.

"Bueno, aquí estamos"

Ciertamente, el cubículo era grande para él solo. Draco había luchado por obtenerlo, y ahora para colmo tenía que compartirlo con esa…bueno, con esa.

La muchacha entró al lugar sin pedir permiso, lo cual era evidente dado que ahora era suyo también, pero aquello molestó a su acompañante de sobremanera, el cual la quedó observando como si quisiera tirarle una maldición allí mismo.

"Quiero el lado derecho" dijo ella.

"No"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque es mío"

"Por desgracia, es de los dos. Yo dije antes, así que el lado derecho es mío. Conténtate con tu parte, quítate de mi camino y creo que podremos…"

"No puedes llegar aquí dando órdenes. Tyler dijo que yo te hiciera espacio, así que yo quiero el lado derecho y la que se contenta con el lado izquierdo eres tú"

Draco se sentó en su silla giratoria mirándola con impertinencia y puso sus pies sobre el escritorio.

La muchacha lo observó durante unos segundos antes de arrojar al piso todo lo que había sobre la mesa del sector izquierdo. Draco se levantó de un salto.

"¡Esos papeles son importantes!" gritó desaforado.

"¿Cartas de admiradoras?"

"Weasley, no me hagas…"

"Están en mi parte de la mesa. Estabas tan cómodo con tus mugrientos pies sobre el escritorio que decidí ser buena y ayudarte, compañerito"

Ginny puso su mejor cara de inocente y le hizo un revoleo de pestañas mientras se sentaba en su propia silla, la cual hizo aparecer mediante un elegante movimiento de su varita.

"Esto es un desorden" murmuró entre dientes, observando el lugar con ojo crítico.

Una caja vacía de pizza se encontraba en el suelo, al igual que varias botellas de gaseosa y múltiples envoltorios de ranas de chocolate.

"Mi cubículo, mi desorden" dijo Draco, furioso.

"Nuestro cubículo ahora. Así que si de ahora en adelante desordenas, lo ordenas. Vine aquí a entrenarme, no a ser tu secretaria. Y ni te atrevas nunca a acercarte a mis cosas, a sentarte en mi silla o a poner esas horrorosas botas sobre mi mesa. Si encuentro uno solo de mis papeles manchado de tierra, aunque sea mi cita con la pedicura, te juro que te asesinaré mientras te tomas la siesta"

"No me amenaces, niña, no sabes con quien te estás metiendo"

"Sé muy bien con quien me estoy metiendo"

"Por supuesto que no"

"Por supuesto que sí, fuimos a la escuela juntos. Conmigo no tienes que fingir, ya sé que eres un llorón"

"Es muy fácil hablar cuando tienes otras seis zanahorias detrás de ti, que si sospecharan siquiera lo que yo estoy pensando hacer contigo, me despellejarían vivo" **(n/a: no piensen mal, está pensando en asesinarla, no en nada más, jejejeje…)**

"Yo no necesito que nadie me cuide, sé hacerlo perfectamente sola"

"No lo parece"

"No sabes nada sobre mí"

"No me interesa saber nada sobre ti"

La muchacha lo miró con una superioridad que lo sorprendió hasta a él mismo. Generalmente, era él quien miraba a los demás así.

Draco esperaba una de sus respuestas mordaces, pero en vez de eso, lo único que la muchacha hizo fue seguir trabajando, ignorándolo como si se tratara de una mosca espcialmente molesta.

El muchacho abandonó el cubículo dispuesto a encontrar alguna mujer que lo distrajera. Tampoco venía nada mal alejarse de la chica Weasley, que estaba resultando una pesadilla desde de la cabeza hasta los pies.


	2. Conversaciones

**CAPITULO DOS: Conversaciones…**

Julie Sanders abandonó el baño del tercer piso a las once y cuarenta y cinco con una sonrisa en el rostro y la camisa bastante ajada. Cinco minutos después, Draco Malfoy salía del mismo baño, con cara de aburrimiento y con su pelo generalmente impecable totalmente desordenado. **(n/a¿no tengo que dar más detalles no?)**

El rubio comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del Ministerio sin rumbo fijo. Conocía aquél edificio como la palma de su mano, no solo porque hacia bastante que trabajaba allí, sino porque también lo había frecuentado mucho cuando era más joven y acompañaba a su padre a todos lados como una sombra especialmente fastidiosa.

Draco se sacudió apenas, tratando de borrar el recuerdo de su padre de su memoria. Por extraño que pareciese, pensar en su padre siempre le daba escalofríos, sin importar cuanto tiempo pasase, Lucius Malfoy siempre tendría ese poder sobre su hijo. Y Draco odiaba saberlo.

"¿Paseando, Malfoy?"

Blaise Zabini, el mejor amigo de Draco, estaba apoyado cómodamente en la entrada al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, con su sonrisa de siempre y su expresión de sabiondo que tanto irritaba a la gente.

"Métete en tus asuntos, Blaise"

"Mmm…Julie acaba de pasar por aquí. Parecía bastante contenta"

Draco sonrió al verse descubierto.

"No puedo evitarlo, causo ese efecto en las mujeres"

"Un día alguien va a entrar a ese baño cuando estás en plena actividad y se va a llevar un buen susto"

"Nadie va nunca a ese baño" contestó Draco mientras se metía goma de mascar a la boca casi de manera automática.

En ese momento, una jovencita pasó casi corriendo por al lado de los dos muchachos. Antes de desaparecer le dedicó una sonrisa tímida a Blaise, que el muchacho devolvió sin mucho entusiasmo.

"¿Y esa quien es?" preguntó Draco, observando como la muchacha desaparecía como una flecha por uno de los pasillos laterales.

"Es nueva, creo que está un poco enamorada de mí, pero no es mi tipo. ¿Y qué se supone que haces tú fuera de la oficina? Generalmente no sales ni para almorzar"

Draco suspiró. Blaise acababa de hacerle recordar a la chica Weasley y los problemas que le estaba causando.

"Ginny Weasley se adueñó de mi cubículo"

Blaise observó a su amigo con semblante serio.

"¿La pelirroja?"

"Si, esa zanahoria"

"Malcom me comentó que empezaba a trabajar aquí. No sabía que sería tu nueva compañera…"

"¡No es mi nueva compañera! Lo único que quiero es deshacerme de ella lo más rápido posible"

"Pues te va a costar. Se comenta que es bastante tozuda"

"Es una pesadilla con patas"

Balise rió ante el comentario.

"Nunca te había visto tan molesto a causa de una mujer"

"Ja, es muy fácil hablar cuando no eres tú quien va a trabajar con ella. Es una niña tonta a la que tendré que estar guiando quien sabe durante cuanto. Si todavía fuera una chica fácil de llevar…pero no, es terca y complicada, y discute cada maldita cosa que le digo"

"Si quieres mi opinión, te conviene llevarte bien con ella. Eso haría las cosas más fáciles…"

Draco observó a su amigo como si de pronto le hubieran salido cuernos y orejas de burro.

"¡No me pienso acostar con la Weasley!"

Blaise suspiró.

"Tu mente pervertida lo único que entiende por llevarse bien con una mujer es meterla entre las sábanas, Malfoy"

Draco se encogió de hombros.

"No me refería a eso. Lo único que te estoy diciendo es que trates de ser amable con ella, trata de ser ese Draco encantador que todas adoran"

"No sé porque, pero me parece que con Weasley no va a resultar"

* * *

Mientras tanto, Ginny Weasley se ocupaba de convertir aquél espacio de oficina en un lugar habitable y ameno para trabajar. 

Compartir con Malfoy era lo suficientemente malo, pero si algo la caracterizaba, era su facultad de ver algo positivo dentro de todo lo malo. Bien, si debía trabajar con Malfoy, lo haría, tan siquiera por ahora. No había llegado tan lejos como para permitir que ese oxigenado sin cerebro la detuviera.

Y ahora el rubio parecía haber desaparecido.

Bueno, lo había irritado bastante. Ginny sonrió. No podía negar que era divertido sacarlo de sus casillas.

La muchacha aprovechó el tiempo libre de Malfoys para ordenar lo que sería su lugar de trabajo. Primeramente, se dedicó a limpiar su parte de la mesa, hasta que quedó reluciente. En su panel, clavó la foto de Calvert Hugges, sospechoso de actividades tenebrosas desde hacia varios meses y algunos informes de testigos que habían conseguido con mucho esfuerzo. Sobre su escritorio colocó su computadora portátil: Ginny había ahorrado durante dos años cada centavo para obtenerla, pero finalmente Fred y George se la habían obsequiado y el dinero reunido lo había utilizado para comprarse un piso en Londres, pequeño y algo destartalado, pero suyo finalmente.

Con una sonrisa, colocó la fotografía de Ron y Hermione y su hija Liz a un lado, y luego otra de todo el clan Weasley frente al árbol de Navidad. Había sido sacada el año anterior, y en ella se encontraban también Harry, Gabrielle, y el pequeño James, que sostenía a su perro con fuerza, como evitando que se fuera a escapar.

La muchacha tarareaba alegremente, cuando Draco irrumpió en el cubículo.

"Parece que estás de buen humor, Weasley"

"Uno de los dos tiene que estarlo, Malfoy"

"Mira…"

"Malfoy, yo…"

Los dos se miraron, ambos serios y fastidiados.

"Creo que deberíamos tratar de sobrellevar esta situación lo mejor posible, Weasley. Mira, no quiero que afectes mi desempeño, creo que empezamos con mal pie y…"

"Bien, estoy de acuerdo y acepto tus disculpas, Malfoy"

"¿Disculpas?"

La pelirroja lo miró fijamente.

"¿No era eso lo que querías¿Rogar mi perdón?"

"Estás totalmente loca, Weasley"

"¿Llamarme loca es tu manera de arreglar nuestra relación?"

"¡Nosotros no tenemos ningún tipo de relación, Weasley!"

"Me refería a una relación laboral, pervertido"

Sin darse cuenta, ambos se habían parado y se gritaban ahora a cinco centímetros de distancia. No se percataron de que todos en el cuartel observaban la escena con interés.

"Eres una gritona y una chiflada. Te debes haber contagiado de tu amiga la Lunática Lovegood"

"Ahora es Lunática Longbottom, y ojala tú fueras la mitad de persona que es ella"

"¿Lunática Longbottom? No me digas que se casó con el Longbottom que yo conozco, con Neville…"

"Sí, se casaron hace tres años y los gemelos, Morgan y Hazeel, deben rondar ya año y medio"

"Las vueltas de la vida…" murmuró Draco, mientras se sentaba sobre su escritorio – "Siempre supe que tu hermano y la sangre sucia terminarían juntos, se notaba a leguas, pero nunca creí que Longbottom y Lovegood…"- Malfoy rió a carcajadas.

"Ya deja de burlarte y no le llames a Hermione sangre sucia en mi presencia ¿quieres? Además, lo tuyo es envidia, porque ellos son felices y tú…no"

"Soy completamente feliz, Weasley, tengo todo lo que quiero"

Ginny rió mientras acomodaba sus papeles. Draco decidió ignorarla, pero…

"¿Y qué me dices de ti¿Quién es el afortunado que se duerme a tus lados por las noches, Weasley?

"No necesito compartir mi cama para ser feliz. No tengo porque decirte nada…pero bueno, estuve saliendo durante dos años con Dean Thomas…nos encontramos después del colegio… nos separamos en términos amistosos, la relación ya no daba para más"

Draco no dijo nada, esperando picar la curiosidad de la pelirroja. Ella, que esperaba una respuesta, no pudo evitar caer en su trampa.

"¿Te crees muy vivo, verdad?" preguntó Ginny, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Un hombre como yo, tiene que serlo, querida, pero si te interesa…estuve comprometido con Pansy…claro que no por voluntad propia. Las cosas a la fuerza no duran…ahora ella está trabajando en España, y yo me he quedado aquí. Fin de la historia, no creo que vuelva a verla, por suerte…"

"Más que suerte para ti, eso es una suerte para Pansy"

Ginny rió.

Draco se le quedó mirando, sin poder evitar notar su linda sonrisa, fresca y sincera.

Ella se dio vuelta justo en ese momento, y lo observó con sorpresa. Su aspecto podía dejar un poco que desear, pero aún era capaz de reconocer el deseo cuando lo tenía enfrente. Y deseo era justamente lo que la mirada de Malfoy expresaba a gritos.

"¿Estaré loca?" pensó Ginny, mientras el muchacho volvía a centrar su atención en los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio, aunque a la muchacha le pareció que ni siquiera los estaba leyendo.

"Bien, como sabrás…estamos investigando a nuestro buen amigo Calvert hace tres meses"

"Sí, el señor Tyler me comentó algo, pero me dijo que tú estabas más informado al respecto"

Ginny se sentó en su silla, observando a Draco y esperando a que él comenzara a hablar.

"Calvert Hugges, 31 años, viudo. Se le conocen varias relaciones, sin embargo. Parece tener una libido bastante activa, las mujeres son su debilidad, sobre todo las mujeres casadas. Los cargos contra él son especialmente torturas contra muggles, aunque se sospecha que está fabricando en alguna parte de Inglaterra una peligrosa poción, que seguramente nos traerá a todos problemas. Tiene un hermano menor, que está en Azkaban, lo capturé hace unas semanas, pero no hemos pescado a Clavert en nada ilegal, tenemos sospechas, pero no pruebas. Por supuesto, está siendo vigilado, en cuanto haga la más mínima le caemos encima, pero por ahora…se está cuidando."

"Ya veo, o sea, que es peligroso pero además inteligente…"

"Si, lo es. Es inteligente y endemoniadamente escurridizo. Generalmente, los magos tenebrosos no se cubren tanto, les gusta tener su reputación, pero Hugges tiene la suya en un círculo muy exclusivo"

Draco se pasó la mano por su cabello platinado, con frustración. Cuando levantó la vista, vio que Ginny lo observaba. Pero con antipatía.

"¿Qué pasa? Por un momento creí que nos llevaríamos bien"

Ginny se acercó peligrosamente a él. Malfoy abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando ella le tomó el cuello de la camisa.

El muchacho la miró. Una mancha de lápiz labial rojo se notaba a leguas.

"La próxima vez que tengas tus fiestas privadas en el horario de la oficina, al menos trata de borrar la evidencia"

La muchacha abandonó el cubículo, mientras Draco la observaba con una sonrisa.

¿Quién iba a pensar que Ginny Weasley se pondría celosa?

* * *

_Holas! Bueno, este capitulo fue bastante corto, pero prometo que el segundo será más largo y mucho más interesante. Saludos y dejen reviews!_


	3. Dos personas, dos mundos

**CAPITULO TRES: **Dos personas, dos mundos

Ginny Weasley salió del Ministerio completamente agotada, pero feliz.

Venía distraída, buscando dinero en su cartera, cuando se dio de golpe contra un muro de piedra, o eso le pareció a ella al menos, mientras ya se imaginaba a sí misma despatarrada en el piso y con una contusión severa. Sin embrago, el impacto nunca llegó, pues alguien la sostuvo con rapidez.

Ginny levantó la vista para encontrarse con que "el muro" era nada más y nada menos que su adorable compañero, Malfoy, que la observaba con su arrogancia característica.

"Por Merlín, Weasley, te me fuiste encima como una loca"

La joven se soltó de él bruscamente.

"Estabas en mi camino"

"Tú venías viajando en una nube, Weasley, ni siquiera me viste aquí parado"

"Es que no llamas mi atención"

Draco entrecerró los ojos, molesto.

"Da igual, Weasley"

"Si, da igual. Si me disculpas, tengo que encontrar un taxi antes de que se largue la tormenta. No quiero mojarme"

Draco la observó un momento mientras ella removía cosas del interior de su cartera. El joven se mordió el labio con impaciencia, y las palabras se le escaparon de la boca sin ser pensadas siquiera.

"Yo te llevo"

Los ojos de la chica se clavaron en los grises de él con sorpresa. Draco no dijo nada, aunque estaba igual o más sorprendido que ella por el ofrecimiento.

"Weasley, no te estoy proponiendo casamiento ni mucho menos"

"Viniendo de ti, hasta un simple ofrecimiento como llevarme a casa, sueña extraño"

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer de repente.

Draco se puso su portafolio sobre la cabeza exclamando ¡Maldita lluvia! mientras ella maldecía entre dientes.

"No tengo toda la vida, Weasley, además este traje vale una fortuna, así que si prefieres caminar hasta su casa y llegar hecha una sopa, es tu problema"

Rogando para que sus hermanos no se enteraran jamás que un Malfoy la había llevado a casa, la menor de los Weasley dijo:

"De acuerdo, pero espero que por lo menos manejes decentemente"

Manejaba como un loco, aunque Ginny tenía la sospecha de que lo estaba haciendo a propósito para fastidiarla. Como estaba casi segura, se contuvo para no gritar y trató de que él no notara lo pálida y asustada que estaba.

El coche azul de Draco Malfoy parecía haber sido sacado de una revista. Ginny no pudo evitar abrir la boca con sorpresa cuando el se dirigió hacia esa maravilla con paso seguro.

Llegaron al edificio donde la pelirroja vivía en dos minutos que a ella le parecieron eternos. Aunque su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear, las flores a los lados de la escalera la parecían cálidas y bonitas, y era un lugar seguro, antiguo y perfecto.

Ginny observó que Draco miraba el lugar con aspecto crítico.

"Bueno, si lo comparas con tu mansión, seguramente no es mucho, pero para mí es como un sueño hecho realidad"

La voz de la muchacha lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La miró con las manos aún en el volante.

Ella tenía el pelo mojado, pero eso, lejos de darle un aspecto descuidado, la hacia ver extrañamente atractiva. Maldiciéndose, Draco volvió a fijar sus ojos en el edificio.

"No está tan mal, y te queda bastante cerca de todo" comentó.

"Si, es verdad. Bueno, hasta mañana, Malfoy"

Ginny se bajó del auto casi corriendo para evitar mojarse aún más. Desde la puerta del edificio ella lo saludó con la mano antes de meterse dentro.

Draco se quedó allí hasta que la perdió de vista.

La pelirroja entró a su departamento y suspiró con alivio.

Estar con Draco Malfoy la ponía tensa, no había sido buena idea aceptar su ofrecimiento de llevarla a casa, el paseo casi le había costado la vida, aunque le había gustado de una manera un tanto retorcida. Había sido como montar en una montaña rusa.

La chica sonrió ante la idea. Vivir en el Londres muggle había sido su decisión, pero en ese momento deseó haber podido aparecerse antes que aceptar ofrecimientos de su enemigo.

Dejó su cartera y se sacó el suéter y los zapatos. Le gustaba andar por su piso de madera descalza.

El pequeño apartamento solo constaba de una habitación con un pequeño baño incluido. Por lo demás, el living estaba separado de la diminuta cocina por una mesada de madera, pero a ella le gustaba. Había conseguido un alegre sillón azul en una rebaja, y aunque había tenido que restregar incansablemente la pequeña alfombra, de un tono beige, ahora ésta lucía muy bien. No tenía televisor, pero tampoco le interesaba tenerlo. En cambio tenía dos estanterías de madera repletas de libros y una radio y cuencos llenos de piedritas de colores por todas partes. De las paredes colgaban algunas fotografías familiares y un par de buenos cuadros, casi todos hechos por ella misma.

La muchacha abrió una lata de sopa, la calentó mediante un sencillo hechizo y se sentó en un taburete frente a su ventana, que daba a la calle. Le gustaba ver llover, siempre y cuando ella estuviera a buen resguardo. Observó sus cortinas, estaban en un estado deplorable, tendría que comprar unas nuevas o comprar tela para hacerlas ella misma. Lo haría mañana, sin falta.

Malfoy llevándola a casa…si Ron o Harry se enteraban, la iban a matar. La muchacha sonrió. Draco le seguía cayendo fatal, pero no parecía ser un completo cretino. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo él en esos momentos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy Manor había estado en la familia por más de cinco generaciones.

Draco la conservaba solo por aquello y porque en algunos sentidos le resultaba cómoda. Tenía al menos veinte elfos domésticos a su disposición que se ocupaban de mantenerla en perfectas condiciones.

Se encontraba sentado frente a su chimenea, que crepitaba acogedoramente. Observó el retrato imponente de su padre sobre ella, y se preguntó porque nunca había tenido el valor de quitarlo. Después de todo, aquella era ahora su casa. Pero seguía manteniéndose casi exactamente igual a cuando sus padres residían en ella.

La mansión constaba de 50 habitaciones. El joven no ocupaba ni la mitad de ellas…si en algún momento se sentía solo, siempre había mujeres dispuestas a acompañarlo. Aunque había descubierto que solían dejarlo más vacío que antes.

No había tenido una infancia sencilla, siempre luchando por cumplir las expectativas de sus padres. En el proceso, se había olvidado de cumplir las suyas propias. Draco pronto decidió que no seguiría los pasos de su padres: desde ese entonces había hecho todo a su alcance para hacer directamente lo contrario a Lucius Malfoy. Su padre había sido mortífago…bien, su hijo se encargaría de encerrarlos a todos en Azkaban.

A pesar de que cabeza rajada Potter había vencido a Lord Voldemort hacía ya casi dos años, todavía muchos seguidores continuaban activos, aunque cada vez eran menos. Luego de la muerte de Narcisa, su padre había desaparecido. Ya había sido dado por muerto, aunque Draco se preguntaba algunas veces si su padre no estaría simplemente aguardando por el momento oportuno.

Probó su cena con muy pocas ganas mientras observaba la lujosa habitación. La pelirroja tenía razón: había mentido, no tenía todo lo que quería en la vida. Tal vez si todo aquello que se puede comprar con un puñado de galleons, pero jamás el calor y el cariño de una familia. Molesto por la certeza de las palabras de la muchacha, tiró la bandeja de comida al piso, causando un enorme estrépito.

Caminó hacia uno de los altos ventanales de su casa, y observó los jardines, impecables y limpios. La lluvia caía fuertemente, pero a él no le molestaba. Al contrario, las tormentas le inspiraban cierta tranquilidad, al contrario que a muchos.

Apoyó la frente contra el vidrio. Seguramente la chica Weasley no había tenido sus mismos problemas…aunque no tuvieran mucho materialmente, los Weasley eran unidos, se notaba a leguas y cualquiera que los mirase podría adivinarlo.

Mientras observaba la habitación vacía, Draco supo que él, allí parado en su mansión, pisando su fino piso de mármol italiano y con una copa de cristal llena del más exquisito vino en la mano, era mucho más pobre que la chica Weasley.

Cuando se encontraron al día siguiente, se trataron con la misma indiferencia de siempre. Discutieron un par de veces antes del almuerzo y se dirigieron miradas del más intenso odio. Sin embrago, ninguno de los dos pudo olvidar sus pensamientos de la noche anterior.

Draco había concretado una cita con Nilia Watson, del Departamento de Misterios, y Ginny había decidido esa noche ir a cenar a la casa de su hermano.

Rodeados de gente, los dos se sentían algo solos. Ginny no estaba acostumbrada a vivir sola, y aunque le gustaba, extrañaba el ruido que provocaba vivir con otra gente. Draco siempre había vivido solo, y no entendía porque ese hecho comenzaba a molestarle últimamente.

Pero bueno, esta noche se divertiría con Nilia, y aunque sabía que a la mañana siguiente ella se iría, porque esos eran sus deseos, aprovecharía el momento.

Los ojos de Draco se centraron en la chica Weasley, que escribía en su computadora con el ceño fruncido y una pluma en la boca. La envidió un poco, sin saber que una sensación parecida a la suya la abrumaba a ella.

Ella también lo observaba a él. Su cabello platinado, sus ojos grises, a veces tan fríos como el hielo y a veces curiosamente cálidos. Su expresión ausente que intentaba disimular hablando con cada mujer que se le cruzaba y dirigiéndole comentarios mordaces a ella.

Para cuando se despidieron esa tarde, y tomaron rumbos diferentes, ninguno de los dos podía quitarse al otro de la cabeza.

_Bueno, siento que también haya sido corto, pero bue, era solo para mostrarles lo diferentes y parecidos que son este par. Dejé para el siguiente capitulo lo interesante, ahora comienza la verdadera, verdadera historia! Jejejeje, dejen reviews!_


	4. Un plan y un cambio

**CAPITULO CUATRO: **Un plan y un cambio.

"¿Señor Tyler, puedo hablar un momento con usted? Es importante.

La cabeza pelirroja de Ginny Weasley asomaba por la puerta. Stuart le indicó que pasara, y apenas la muchacha lo hizo, le señaló la silla frente a la de él.

"Señorita Weasley, me temo que si el motivo de su entrevista tiene algo que ver con Malfoy, yo…"

"No, Malfoy no tiene nada que ver esa vez. Se trata de Calvert Hugges"

La atención de Stuart se centró por completo en la muchacha. Hugges le estaba causando muchos problemas al Cuartel, y se estaban quedando sin ideas.

"Soy todo oídos, señorita Weasley"

"Llámame Ginny, por favor"

Stuart asintió. Aquella chica le caía bien, aunque hacía muy poco que la conocía.

"Estuve hablando con Malfoy, y él me comentó que Hugges tiene debilidad por las mujeres casadas"

"Si, es cierto. Parecen interesarle más cuando saben que tienen dueño" comentó Tyler con desagrado.

"Bueno, estaba pensando en mandarle…algo así como una agente encubierta"

Los ojos castaños de Tyler se abrieron por la sorpresa.

"Eso es algo sumamente peligroso. Aunque le idea es buena, no creo que ninguna de nuestras agentes esté dispuesta a…"

"Yo estoy dispuesta"

Stuart miró a la muchacha, con evidente preocupación.

"Señorita…perdón, Ginny, llegó usted hace menos de dos semanas. No consta con la experiencia, además de que Hugges frecuenta círculos sociales muy específicos".

"Mire, señor Tyler, sé que mi aspecto…no es el más adecuado para seducir a alguien como Hugges…pero estoy dispuesta a cambiarlo. Sé que así no atraería a un hombre de su clase, pero también sé que puedo hacerlo si me esmero. No soy una niña, y sé cuidarme perfectamente sola"

Stuart la observó, evaluándola.

Ginny suspiró.

"Sabe que es una buena idea, la mejor manera de averiguar lo que Hugges trama es entrando a su círculo, y la manera más fácil de hacerlo, es convirtiéndome en su próxima presa, en su diversión de turno. Le pido por favor que me permita hacerlo".

"Sabes que tengo que hablar con Malfoy sobre esto"

"Esperaba poder encarar esta misión sola"

Tyler rió.

"Si siquiera lo estoy considerando, es con Malfoy dentro también. Necesitas alguien que te respalde, y más con un tipo como Calvert Hugges"

Ginny se mordió la lengua, irritada e impaciente.

Cuando Malfoy entró a la oficina no esperaba encontrarse a la pelirroja. No tenía sentido mentirse a sí mismo: la había estado evitando mucho últimamente.

Ella se veía sumamente molesta.

"Draco, su compañera ha venido a mí con un plan realmente muy bueno, aunque igualmente peligroso"

Draco se acercó a la silla vacía y se tiró en ella con una sonrisa petulante. Esa chica no podía haber tenido un buen plan, él era el encargado de los buenos planes.

"Se le ocurrió la idea de que una de nuestras agentes se mezcle con la gente de Hugges al convertirse en su nueva conquista"

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron por la sorpresa. No era una mala idea, sino todo lo contrario. Le irritó de sobremanera que no se le hubiera ocurrido a él antes.

"¿Y a quién enviaríamos?" preguntó sentándose más derecho.

"A mí" Ginny había hablado finalmente.

El estómago de Draco se contrajo, pero él ni se molestó por preguntarse el motivo, sino que largó una risotada.

Luego, miró a su compañera de arriba abajo.

"Weasley, no eres ni cerca el tipo de mujer de Hugges"

"De eso me voy a encargar yo" contestó Ginny, furiosa ante el comentario.

"No me parece, es peligroso"

"¿Estás preocupado por mí?" dijo ella con una sonrisa desafiante.

"No, solo era un comentario" mintió él de inmediato.

Stuart los observaba con una sonrisa, totalmente fuera de la discusión.

"Puedo hacerlo, Malfoy"

"No debes ni saber como tratar a un hombre así, Weasley, debes ser refinada, delicada, pero a la vez…bueno, provocativa…"

"Ya te dije que puedo hacerlo"

"Señor Tyler, me parece una locura. Además, a Hugges le atraen más las casadas, ella ni tiene marido"

Stuart decidió divertirse un poco.

"Eso se soluciona fácil. Obviamente, ella no puede enfrentar esta misión sola. Tú la acompañarás, Draco, y serás su flamante marido".

"¿QUE?"

El grito de ambos resonó con fuerza en la oficina.

"Ni loca que estuviera" dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos algo avergonzada.

"Bastante tengo con soportarla en la oficina, señor Tyler, no puede hacerme esto"

"Bueno, entonces no hay misión"

Stuart sabía perfectamente que ambos estaban deseosos de capturar a Hugges.

Ginny y Draco se miraron con furia, y luego, los dos a la vez, aceptaron el acuerdo.

"Genial idea se te tenía que ocurrir, Weasley"

Ginny recogía sus cosas, furiosa.

"Ten por seguro que ser la señora Malfoy no estaba en mis planes" comentó ella mordazmente.

"No sé como voy a hacer para no matarte, Weasley. Nunca he convivido con nadie, nunca pensé que justo tú serías la primera"

"No te creas que lo considero un honor"

Draco comenzó también a guardar sus cosas en el portafolio.

"Di la verdad, planeaste todo esto para pasar más tiempo conmigo, ¿cierto? Solo tendrías que haberlo pedido, Weasley, quizás hasta no me hubiera negado"

El rostro de la muchacha adquirió el mismo tono de su cabello mientras se acercaba a Malfoy peligrosamente.

"Eres un cretino"

Él dejó de hacer sus cosas y se acercó.

"¿Has adoptado una predilección por cretinos últimamente, Weasley?"

Ella rió.

"Eres un arrogante, y un idiota además si crees que yo…"

Una alarma sonó en su cabeza cuando él se acercó más, con un brillo extraño en la mirada.

"Si así piensas mentir frente a Hugges, ésta misión ya se fue al tacho"

Ella levantó la cara con obstinación.

"Piérdete, Malfoy"

"Si, pero te mueres de las ganas de perderte conmigo, pelirroja"

Ella agarró un portapapeles y casi se lo había arrojado a la cabeza cuando él le tomó el brazo y la apoyó bruscamente contra la pared.

"Si no me sacas las manos de encima en este momento…"

"¿Piensas gritar?"

"No, lanzarte una buena maldición"

"Tu varita quedó sobre el escritorio"

"Puedo hacer buenos hechizos sin mi varita"

El la miró a los ojos y supo que decía la verdad. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando respondió:

"Tienes que pronunciarlos al menos"

"Eso ya lo sé, idiota, pero…"

Ella entendió la indirecta, la cual le cayó como un vaso de agua fría. Cuando él habló solo confirmó sus sospechas:

"¿Qué ocurriría si algo te bloquea la boca, Weasley?"

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron por la furia, la vergüenza y a la vez, y curiosamente, un deseo primitivo e inexplicable.

"No te atrevas, Malfoy"

El volvió a sonreír y comenzó a acortar la distancia cuando de pronto…

"Malfoy, Zabini te está busc…"

El rostro de Charles adquirió un leve sonrojo cuando sus compañeros se separaron de golpe.

"Enseguida voy, Connolly".

El joven desapareció con rapidez.

"Esta vez te salvaste, Weasley, pero no vuelvas a provocarme, porque la próxima vez no habrá nadie para interrumpir"

"¿Me estás amenazando, Malfoy?" preguntó ella, con los ojos peligrosamente brillantes.

"Tómalo como quieras. Paso a buscarte mañana a las siete. Estate pronta porque el avión no nos va a esperar"

Y sin decir nada más, Draco se fue, dejándola sola y furiosa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa tarde, Ginny hizo algo que no había hecho jamás: compró revistas de moda, se encerró en su casa y se dispuso a leerse hasta lo más mínimo, por más que la aburriera a muerte.

Había ido a la peluquería dos horas antes. No podía negar que el cambio le gestaba mucho, aunque jamás se hubiera visto luciendo el cabello de aquella manera. Ya no estaba laceo y ya no caía sin forma por su espalda. Aunque seguía estando largo, ahora estaba todo rebajado, lleno de picos y capas, dándole más movimiento y un aspecto mucho más moderno. También le habían hecho un cerquillo hacia un costado, que tampoco se veía mal, aunque le molestaba un poco el pelo en los ojos.

Luego de leer las revistas, se cambió su cómodo pijama y sus pantuflas, se vistió cómodamente y fue hacia las tiendas, en busca de ropa nueva y que concordara con la mujer que le iba hacer creer a Hugges, era ella.

Luego de estar una hora comprando vestidos, polleras, zapatos, blusas y hasta carteras, la muchacha compró un poco de maquillaje y vio como hecho su trabajo.

Luego se metió a la ducha, pues había quedado con Hermione, Luna y Gabrielle para reunirse antes de que se marchara a Nueva York, último paradero conocido de Hugges.

Cuando llegó a la casa de los Potter, sus tres amigas ya se encontraban allí. Gabrielle, despampanante como siempre, abrió la puerta y recibió a la pelirroja con un abrazo. A Ginny le encantaba la pareja que hacía con Harry, y estaba orgullosa de que ambos se hubieran reencontrado en su casa y gracias a ella. Fleur casi había enloquecido de la felicidad cuando se enteró del compromiso de su hermana menor con el "famoso Harry Potter".

Luna estaba sentada en el sofá, hablando animadamente con Hermione. Luego de cinco minutos, ya estaban las cuatro en plena conversación mientras bebían y comían las exquisiteces preparadas por Gabrielle.

"Ron, Harry y Neville se quedaron con los niños hoy" dijo Hermione "Esperemos que nuestros hijos regresen sanos y salvos"

Ginny rió.

"Esos tres son unos torpes, pero darían la vida por esos enanos"

"Así que te vas a Nueva York…con Malfoy…Ron casi se enloquece cuando se enteró, está preocupado"

"No hay por qué" dijo Ginny mientras probaba un pedazo de torta "Sé manejar a tipos como Malfoy"

"Además de que está buenísimo"

Luna dijo aquello soñadoramente.

"No, para nada" negó Ginny, tratando de borrar la imagen de ella y Draco demasiado cerca en la oficina.

"Oh, vagmos, Ginny, es sugmamente atgagctivo"

"Pero es un Malfoy" dijo Hermione como si aquello zanjara la cuestión.

El tema, por suerte para Ginny, se detuvo allí. Las cuatro amigas se divirtieron mucho aquella noche, y cuando la pelirroja volvió a su apartamento y se metió en su cama, ya tenías las valijas listas a un lado de la puerta y una sensación de expectativa y nerviosismo en la mitad de la garganta.

Draco Malfoy estacionó su hermoso coche frente al edificio. Cuando entró al lugar, dudó si tomar el ascensor o las escaleras, pero como el primero no parecía muy seguro, se decidió por las escaleras.

En un santiamén estaba ante la puerta del 704, donde la pelirroja residía.

Golpeó la puerta con impaciencia. Y entonces ella apareció en el umbral y la boca de Draco se abrió por el asombro.

Llevaba el cabello suelto, un vestido azul marino por las rodillas y zapatos de taco alto. Sus largas piernas que él no había notado, y su esbelta figura, habían adquirido una elegancia casi mágica. Se había maquillado levemente, pero se notaba aún así, y los pendientes y el fino collar en su cuello eran detalles que solo la hacían ver más hermosa.

Ella se puso colorada, algo que a él le pareció adorable. No podía quitarle la vista de encima.

"Por Merlín, Malfoy ¿nunca habías visto a una mujer o que?

"¿Qué demonios te hiciste, Weasley?"

Ella sonrió.

"Dijiste que no era el tipo de mujer de Hugges…bueno, intenté reparar eso. ¿Vas a quedarte allí parado o piensas ayudarme con el equipaje?

Ella se sentó en el auto con elegancia.

Él no podía dejar de mirarla como un idiota, y cuando ella cruzó las piernas y el vestido se subió un poco, miró hacia otro lado de apuro, no fuera cosa que se descontrolara y fuera aún más evidente.

Ginny lo notó y le pareció apropiado no comentarle que había estado caminando durante todos su apartamento por tres horas antes de lograr el equilibro suficiente para permanecer en pie con esos zapatos altísimos.

Draco volvió en si y sacó un pequeño estuche del bolsillo de su saco.

"Dame tu mano, Weasley"

Ella lo miró dubitativa.

"¿Para qué?"

"Solo hazlo"

Ella le ofreció su mano con timidez, pero él la tomó con delicadeza y le puso un anillo en el dedo. Un anillo precioso, capaz de quitarle la respiración a cualquiera.

Ginny se le quedó mirando y luego lo miró a él.

"Te queda bien, tienes manos delicadas, Weasley"

"Eh…si…" dijo ella sin quitarle la vista de encima al anillo.

"Desde este momento eres mía, Weasley" susurró él.

Ella levantó la mirada de golpe.

"Ahora eres oficialmente mi esposa"

Ella asintió mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, y se percató de que los tambores incesantes que escuchaba, no eran nada más ni nada menos que los latidos de su corazón.

Abordaron el avión y Ginny trató de disimular su fascinación al encontrarse en Primera Clase. Nunca había volado en su vida, pero Draco parecía muy familiarizado con todo.

El muchacho la observó mientras ella estrujaba una revista, nerviosa.

"¿Miedo a las alturas, Weasley?"

Ella lo miró y se mordió el labio.

"Nunca me he subido a una de estas cosas"

Y entonces el hizo algo que nuevamente los sorprendió a los dos: le tomó la mano.

"No pasa nada"

"¿No?"

"No, es igual de seguro que aparecerse"

"No lo parece… ¿Cómo puede este aparato volar?"

"Los muggles son inventivos, Weasley"

Cuando el avión empezó a moverse, ella apretó su mano aún más, mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Por Merlín…esto que siento…tengo ganas de besarla, de besarla sea como sea" pensó Draco mientras la miraba.

"Respira profundo, Weasley. Eso ayuda" rió él.

"Oh, ya cállate, Malfoy" dijo ella abriendo los ojos y pegándole suavemente.

"Mejor llámame Draco, pelirroja, aunque quedaría más natural que me llamaras "amor", pero bueno…no pido tanto"

"De acuerdo. Ahora no molestes, quiero dormir para ver si esta cosa aterriza más rápido"

"Dulces sueños…Ginny"

Ella sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Despertó dos horas más tarde.

El avión se movía hacia todos lados y una voz anunciaba a los pasajeros que no se preocuparan pues estaban atravesando unas turbulencias.

Draco la observó.

"No te preocupes, Weasley, no pasa nada"

Ella estaba aterrada.

"No me digas que no pasa nada. Me dijiste que esto era seguro, no sé como pude confiar en ti"

"Weasley…te estás poniendo histérica"

"Voy a morir, oh, por Merlín, voy a morir. Mi cadáver va a ser encontrado en la mitad del Atlántico, lleno de cangrejos. Quizás me coma un tiburón, o algo peor. No podré nunca tener una casa con patio, un perro llamado Lolo, ni enamorarme, ni tener hijos, ni ser la mejor Auror ni…"

"Weasley, por favor, estás dramatizando. Todos los vuelos sufren turbulencias y más uno largo como éste"

"Lo dices para tranquilizarme, pero no lo logras"

En ese momento, el avión descendió unos cuantos metros. Varias personas gritaron asustadas, Draco también se removió nervioso.

"Dios, voy a morir, voy a morir" murmuró ella de nuevo.

El avión descendió un poco más. Draco le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la miró.

"Weasley, no te va a pasar nada, no lo voy a permitir ¿entiendes?"

Ella lo miró a los ojos, fijamente.

"Luna tenía razón"

"¿Qué?" – le preguntó el muchacho confundido.

"Si eres atractivo"

Draco se le quedó mirando y pensando para sí mismo "Weasley ¿para qué demonios dijiste eso? ¿Quieres volverme loco?"

El seguía sosteniéndola, pensó en reír, pero su propio deseo fue más fuerte que todo razonamiento.

La acercó a si con fuerza, apoyando sus labios sobre los de ella casi con desesperación. Ella lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, mientras sus bocas se encontraban, se conocían, se exploraban.

Ella no podía pensar. Sintió como la lengua de Draco se metía en su boca, profundizando el beso, pero se lo permitió. Nunca la habían besado así, como si en ello se fuera el último respiro. En lo único que podía pensar era en él.

Él no podía detenerse. Lo único que quería era seguir besándola, disfrutando de su sabor y su calor, que lo estaba volviendo loco. En ese momento, no eran ni un Malfoy ni una Weasley: eran simplemente ellos dos, juntos.

_Y se vino el primer beso! Jajajaja, espero que les haya gustado este capi, je. Prometo actualizar pronto. De ahora en más mas cosas se van a poner un poco más…calientes entre estos dos, jujuju. Pero bue, preparense. Dejen reviews please!_


	5. En el hotel

**CAPITULO CINCO: **En el hotel

**  
**

Las turbulencias cesaron de golpe y el avión volvió a tomar altura, pero ni Draco, ni Ginny se dieron por enterados.

Seguían fundidos en ese primer beso, el tiempo simplemente se había detenido y los pensamientos de ambos estaban completamente nublados por la cercanía del otro.

Fue Draco quien reaccionó antes. Un ruido lejano le llegó a los oídos y de pronto tomó consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba besando a la chica Weasley, a miles de metros de altura y lo peor era que no tenía ninguna gana de detenerse.

Pero lo hizo. Se separó bruscamente, sorprendiendo a la chica, que de golpe, y como si también ella de pronto entendiera lo que estaban haciendo momentos antes, se puso muy colorada, abrió la boca para decir algo, la volvió a cerrar y miró por la ventanilla.

Ninguno de los dos se sintió con el coraje suficiente como para intercambiar excusas, explicaciones o cualquier otra palabra, en parte porque ni siquiera ellos dos entendían porque habían hecho lo que habían hecho, y en parte porque era demasiado incómodo.

"Lo mejor será que haga como que no ha pasado nada" pensó Draco cuando la azafata le trajo una copa de vino.

Pero su mente no podía dejar de recordar ese beso, y sin querer, observó a la pelirroja de reojo. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados con furia y parecía estar hablándose a sí misma por la manera en que sus labios se movían.

"Por Merlín…lo que faltaba para complicar las cosas" pensó ella mientras seguía observando, fingiendo total concentración, el cielo. "Lo mejor será que finja demencia temporal…si, eso mismo. Ese beso se borra en este instante de mis recuerdos sanos y buenos y se archiva en mi sección prohibida" concluyó la muchacha, como si aquellas incoherencias que estaba diciendo fueran a resultar en realidad.

Sin embargo, luego de un rato, ambos se habían convencido a sí mismos de que el beso solo había sido debido al pánico y nada más.

"Si antes de morir tuviera que besar a alguien, por supuesto que no sería la Weasley, lo que pasa es que era la única que estaba en los alrededores" se repetía el rubio.

"¡Le dije que era atractivo! Todo esto es culpa de Luna, cuando la vea la mato" pensaba a su vez la pelirroja, totalmente desesperada. "Mantén la calma, Gin, estás en una misión importante…no seas niña y olvida lo que sea que haya sido eso que pasó con Malfoy…Oh, si mis hermanos se enteran…me encierran en una torre y me quitan el apellido"

Para cuando la clara voz de la azafata anunció que estarían aterrizando en unos minutos, los dos habían decidido acortar las distancias, centrarse en el trabajo y fingir que nada había ocurrido entre ellos.

Luego de algunos contratiempos sin importancia, Draco y Ginny llegaron al hotel donde se hospedarían.

Apenas atravesar una gruesa puerta giratoria de vidrio, se encontraron ante la recepción del hotel, una habitación bien iluminada, enorme y lujosa. El piso, alfombrado de rojo oscuro, combinaba a la perfección con los cómodos y mullidos sillones y sofás de color beige claro, las mesas de madera oscura y los adornos de flores naturales. El mostrador era espacioso, con cuatro modernas computadoras detrás de las cuales estaban sentados cuatro hombres, todos uniformados de rojo oscuro y con una placa plateada que los identificaba. Ginny observó la bella escalera trabajada que ascendía hacia los pisos superiores, así como los múltiples ascensores a su derecha.

Caminó con paso inseguro detrás de Draco, que se sentía en su elemento y dejó a la pelirroja con el equipaje mientras él pedía la llave de la habitación.

La muchacha observaba todo con admiración, tan concentrada, que no notó que su compañero se había acercado.

"Trata de cerrar la boca, Weasley…supuestamente estás acostumbrada al lujo. Hugges no va a creer nada de esto si te sorprendes tanto cada vez que entras a un lugar elegante"

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada mientras un hombre silencioso tomaba el equipaje para cargarlo a la habitación de los "señores Malfoy"

"Yo sé hacer mi trabajo, Malfoy, no necesito de tus indicaciones" contraatacó ella, apenas el hombre se hubo alejado con las múltiples maletas.

Draco sonrió y le hizo una seña para que se dirigieran al ascensor. Le ofreció su brazo galantemente, y ella, a regañadientes, lo tomó.

Ninguno de los dos notaba la atenta mirada de un hombre, que los escrutaba con interés desde la mesa donde se encontraba bebiendo un whisky doble.

Le hizo señas a uno de los empleados, que se acercó rápidamente y con evidente nerviosismo.

"¿Quiénes son los nuevos huéspedes?" preguntó con vos profunda.

El ayudante observó hacia el ascensor, justo para vislumbrar a ambos ocupantes antes de que las gruesas puertas se cerraran.

"El señor Malfoy y su esposa, señor" dijo "Acaban de registrarse, se quedarán un tiempo con nosotros"

Calvert Hugges fijó sus ojos claros en la puerta del ascensor, que había comenzado a subir.

"Interesante" murmuró mientras le pasaba un billete por sus servicios.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, se encontraron ante un bello pasillo ampliamente iluminado.

Todas las puertas tenían su número en bronce, y uno de los empleados los guió hasta la suite que tenían reservada.

Les entregó los horarios del restaurante y del servicio de limpieza, el número de la pequeña caja fuerte de la habitación y los teléfonos de la recepción. Luego de que Draco le otorgara una generosa propina, el hombre se marchó, dejándolos solos.

Draco se dio vuelta y vio el ceño fruncido de la pelirroja.

"¿No te gusta la habitación, Weasley?" dijo él mientras se sacaba su corbata y la dejaba tirada arriba de la mesita.

De la lujosa suite, lo único que Ginny había notado era la sola existencia de una amplia cama matrimonial.

"Hay una sola cama" dijo, pacata.

Draco intentó no reír, pero la situación le divertía de sobremanera.

"Si eres tímida, Weasley, puedes dormir en el sillón"

"Yo soy la dama, tú deberías dormir en el sillón" dijo ella mientras lo observaba con malicia.

"Tú eres la que tiene problemas para compartir la cama, Weasley" le dijo él alzando las cejas.

Ella desvió la vista de inmediato.

"Prefiero dormir en el piso que dormir contigo, Malfoy"

"Bien, entonces supongo que el sillón te resultará mucho más cómodo" murmuró él, dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

Sintiéndose librada del muchacho, Ginny se permitió por fin observar el lugar donde se hospedaría por bastante tiempo.

Toda la habitación estaba decorada en una bonita gama de azules, blancos y lilas. Los sillones eran estampados, una enorme televisión de pantalla plana estaba ubicada al lado de la pared, justo al lado de un elegante piano de cola negro. El piso estaba alfombrado de azul oscuro, dándote la sensación de que estabas caminando sobre el mar. Una mesita baja de vidrio y patas de metal trabajado sostenía el teléfono y algunas revistas, sobre todo guías turísticas. Buenos paisajes colgaban de las paredes, y el pequeño minibar estaba repleto de bebidas y botellas de diferentes formas. Una pequeña heladera tenía en su interior gaseosas y jugos naturales. Ginny tomó una, pensando que Draco era lo suficientemente millonario como para que se la cargaran a la tarjeta y no le preocupara. La habitación tenía la ya mencionada cama matrimonial y dos lámparas bellísimas a cada uno de los lados. El ropero era enorme, al igual que un espejo de piso de tamaño natural. Ginny corrió las cortinas. La vista no estaba nada mal tampoco.

Draco la había estado observando desde una distancia prudente para que ella no se diera cuenta. En ese momento se recostó en la puerta del dormitorio mientras ella seguía mirando a través del vidrio.

"Deberías refrescarte antes de la cena, Weasley, la vista seguirá allí. Puedes tener la cama esta noche."

Ella se dio vuelta sobresaltada.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana al sentir los ojos grises del muchacho en los de ella.

"Gracias. ¿Crees que Hugges esté en la cena?"

"Por supuesto. Le gustan esas cosas" dijo él con indiferencia "Tienes que causar una buena impresión esta noche, Weasley"

"Lo sé" dijo ella, tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

"Y…debemos tratarnos como marido y mujer ¿entiendes? Yo tampoco lo disfruto, Weasley, pero el trabajo es el trabajo"

Ella lo miró fríamente.

"Sé lo que tengo que hacer"

El solo asintió mientras ella salía de la habitación, pasando a su lado sin dirigirle una mirada. Luego, ocupó el lugar que ella había dejado cerca de la ventana.

"Por Merlín, Weasley… ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí dentro"

La chica llevaba casi hora y media encerrada. El cabello impecable del rubio estaba despeinado gracias a todas las veces que se había llevado la mano a la cabeza con frustración.

"No molestes, Malfoy" replicó ella por enésima vez.

"Me estoy aburriendo"

"Eres un niño" dijo ella mientras se daba los últimos retoques "Ve a jugar con tus soldaditos"

"Sal ya mismo o tiraré la puerta abajo"

"Inténtalo, solo conseguirás arruinar tu traje"

"Weasley, no me provoques"

"Malfoy, no me fastidies"

"Pequeña malcriada"

"Mocoso engreído"

"Chiflada"

"Fan de Harry"

"¡Hey, eso fue un golpe bajo!" dijo él molesto mientras ella se reía.

Entonces, Ginny abrió la puerta, y por más que Draco se había dicho a sí mismo que no pensaría más en ella como mujer, no pudo evitarlo.

El vestido rojo era un poco por encima de las rodillas, pero lo suficientemente corto como para desear ver un poco más. Tenía un escote pronunciado, y los zapatos de taco alto estilizaban su ya esbelta figura. Tenía pulseras de plata en sus muñecas y unos pendientes haciendo juego. El cabello le caía suelto, con bucles marcados por su espalda y sus hombros. La boca estaba pintada apenas y los ojos con sombra de un blanco perlado que solo lograba iluminar sus ya hermosos ojos azules.

Ella tembló un poco, pero caminó hacia él con decisión.

"Estoy lista" dijo tomando su cartera "Vámonos"

Draco la siguió sin decir palabra, totalmente fascinado y diciéndose para sí mismo que si Hugges no se caía rendido a sus pies, era porque era un reverendo imbécil.

Llegaron al ascensor y entraron, los dos en silencio.

"Te ves bien, Weasley"

Ella lo miró.

"Viniendo de ti, eso es un enorme halago"

"No arruines las cosas, Weasley, atente al plan"

"¡No eres mi padre!"

"No, pero si tu superior en esta misión"

"Piérdete, Malfoy. Sé perfectamente que tengo que ser una insoportable y provocativa snob, algo así como una versión femenina tuya"

"Weasley, me estás empezando a caer cada vez peor" dijo él, enfurruñado pero divertido.

"Oh, cierra tu bocaza"

En ese momento, llegaron a la planta inferior. Ella se tomó nuevamente de su brazo y los dos salieron con paso seguro.

Ginny no pudo dejar de notar lo magnifico que su acompañante se veía. Cuando el recuerdo del único beso que habían compartido comenzó a apoderarse de sus pensamientos, lo desechó con rapidez y fijó una sonrisa en sus labios cuando uno de los mozos los guió hacia su mesa.

Draco le retiró la silla galantemente y se sintió algo deslumbrado por la sonrisa que ella le dirigió. Luego se recordó que solo estaban actuando.

Se sentaron. El lugar estaba bastante lleno a pesar de que era relativamente temprano. Todas las mesas estaban cubiertas por manteles blancos y dos candelabros envejecidos con dos velas también blancas que estaban encendidas en algunas mesas.

Ginny tomó su menú con manos temblorosas. Draco apoyó su mano sobre la de ella al notar su nerviosismo.

"Tranquilízate"

"Estoy tranquila, ¿no ves lo tranquila que estoy?" murmuró ella entre dientes.

En ese momento, Draco susurró:

"Calvert Hugges acaba de entrar"

La pelirroja abrió los ojos. Draco la miró y asintió para indicarle que debían comenzar con el plan.

Calvert era un hombre sumamente atractivo, y lo sabía. Las mujeres solían caerse a sus pies con solo una mirada.

Hugges pasó por al lado de ellos con paso lento y seguro. Draco sonrió al notar que los ojos del hombre se iban hacia la pelirroja con rapidez. Draco fingió leer el menú. Hugges le dedicó a la muchacha una galante sonrisa, y ella, alzando una ceja, se la devolvió disimulada pero provocativamente.

El hombre se sentó en una mesa justo frente a la de ellos, donde podía observar a la pelirroja perfectamente. Su idiota esposo le estaba dando la espalda y parecía no percatarse de las chipas entre su persona y su atractiva esposa.

Esa pelirroja sería suya, pensó Hugges muy seguro de si mismo.

Dos horas más tarde, la muchacha se levantó de la mesa acompañada por su marido y desaparecieron escaleras arriba.

Antes de perderse de vista, Hugges notó como la pelirroja le guiñaba un ojo y sonrió, complacido.

Ya en la habitación…

"Cayó como un imbécil" sonrió Ginny, descalzándose y recostándose en el sillón.

"No te confíes"

"Por favor, estuve sensacional"

Draco cerró la boca. No iba a admitir que había estado bien.

El se quitó el saco, la corbata y se tiró a su lado con los ojos cerrados. Sus brazos se rozaron, y ante el simple contacto, ambos se alejaron un poco. Ella se puso en pie, y sin saber el motivo, eso le molestó al rubio.

"¿Una última copa antes de acostarnos?" ofreció él.

"De acuerdo, me iré a cambiar, ya no aguanto este vestido"

El comenzó a servir las bebidas y ya las tenía sobre la mesa cuando ella salió con su pijama.

"Por favor, ¿es que hasta un simple pijama le queda así de bien a esta mujer?" pensó el rubio, molesto en exceso.

No era una vestimenta sexy ni mucho menos. Era un sencillo atuendo de pantalón y remera blancos y el único detalle de la prenda era una fina puntilla en los bordes de las mangas y en el escote.

Se había recogido el pelo y se sentó al lado del chico con pesadez. El también había cambiado su vestimenta por unos pantalones holgados y una musculosa oscura.

"Por Merlín, Weasley, hueles muy bien"

Ella no le dio importancia al comentario.

"Es una simple loción. Malfoy…tengo hambre" dijo ella mirándolo con cara de perro mojado.

"Weasley, acabas de terminar de cenar" reprochó él.

"Si, pero esa comida de rico no llena a nadie. El noventa por ciento de mi plato estaba completamente vacío o lleno por alguna salsa asquerosa"

"No sabes nada de comida refinada, Weasley"

"Prefiero las hamburguesas"

"Me imagino la cara de Hugges si te ve con queso colgando de la barbilla"

"¡Hey, yo sé comer sola!" dijo ella con irritación.

"Como digas, Weasley"

"Malfoy, pide helado"

"¿Estás loca?"

"No, pero quiero helado, un helado grande de chocolate. Oh, vamos, Malfoy, hasta a ti te tiene que gustar el helado de chocolate…"

Ella sonrió.

"De acuerdo, solo para que te calles"

Ginny aplaudió como una niña mientras él hacia el pedido y luego se apoderó del control remoto.

"Me toca el control por hacer el pedido" dijo él simplemente.

"El pedido fue un favor, nadie dijo que te iba a dar el control remoto" dijo ella sonriendo.

"Yo no hago favores"

"Acabas de hacer uno"

"Hoy pasan una película que me interesa ver"

"Siempre miro una serie a esta hora" dijo ella, tozudamente.

"Weasley…"

"No te lo voy a dar"

"Weasley…"

"Yo lo agarré antes"

"Me voy a ver obligado a quitártelo, Weasley."

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y la barbilla en alto.

"Inténtalo, idiota."

Él fue rápido. Se tiró sobre ella sin dar la más mínima señal, tomándole las muñecas. Ella forcejeó, le mordió el hombro y los dos fueron a parar al suelo mientras Draco soltaba un grito de dolor.

"Eres una atropellada, Weasley" se quejó el muchacho mientras sentía el dolor en su codo a causa del impacto contra la pata de la mesita y observaba la marca de los dientes de ella en su hombro.

Ella se estaba riendo.

"¿Te parece divertido, zanahoria?"

"Eres un debilucho."

"Peleas como chica" dijo él, volviendo a observar la mordida.

"Soy una chica"

"Sí, pero peleas como una. Esperaba más de ti, Weasley."

Malfoy sonrió. Era la primera vez que sonreía con tanta facilidad. El gesto suavizaba sus facciones y le daba un aspecto mucho más simpático, aunque igualmente peligroso.

La sonrisa de ella se borró de pronto cuando notó su mirada, fría de nuevo, observándola.

Habían quedado en una posición bastante comprometedora. Draco sobre ella, a escasos centímetros de su rostro y ella prisionera por su cuerpo y sus manos que le tomaban las muñecas por encima de la cabeza.

Ginny notó el cambio, y él notó que sus mejillas se ponían coloradas. Sin embargo, leyó en sus ojos el mismo deseo que lo embargaba a él.

"No lo hagas" dijo ella cuando él se acercó un poco.

"Maldita seas, Weasley, no puedo evitarlo"

"Solo complicaríamos las cosas. No me atraes, Malfoy."

"Si, tú a mí tampoco" indicó él sarcásticamente.

"Nosotros nos odiamos" dijo ella.

"Ni que lo digas"

"Soy una Weasley"

"Lo sé"

"Tú un Malfoy"

"Lo sé"

"Deja de decir eso y quítate de encima"

"No"

"Estoy hablando en serio"

"Yo también"

"Draco…yo…"

"Es la primera vez que me dices Draco de manera natural…me gusta."

"Es el estrés" replicó ella.

"O los nervios" sonrió él.

"No voy a ser un simple nombre en tu lista de conquistas"

"Por favor, Weasley…cállate la boca y déjame besarte"

"No, no…esto…"

Draco se acercó un poco más.

Pero…

El golpeteo de la puerta llegó a sus oídos. Draco no quería moverse, pero Ginny pudo reaccionar.

"Es mi helado"

"Por Merlín, Weasley, ¿te importa más un…?

"Ve a atender"

Refunfuñando, Draco abrió la puerta. Un empleado le entregó el helado, Draco se disponía a cerrarle la puerta sin siquiera darle propina, cuando el hombre dijo:

"Me pidieron que entregara este paquete a su esposa. Dijeron que ella sabría quien lo envía"

Draco observó el hermoso paquete de rosas rojas. Le agradeció al joven y cerró la puerta.

"Parece que le causaste una buena impresión a Hugges"

Ginny tomó las rosas que Draco le entregó con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Eso es bueno, no?" preguntó al ver el rostro de su compañero.

"Oh, si, genial" dijo él sin entusiasmo.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿A mí? Nada, cómete tu helado"

"De repente estás muy raro, Draco"

"Solo una persona a mi altura puede llamarme por mi nombre de pila, Weasley"

Ella lo miró, dolida.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres que sigamos donde la dejamos, Weasley? Porque no tengo problema en echarme un polvo por un par de horas, creo que a Hugges le encantaría enterarse, lo haría aún un desafío más interesante"

Las mejillas de ella se encendieron mientras se levantaba con todo el autocontrol de que era capaz para evitar arañarle la cara. Tomó las rosas, tomó su helado y se encerró en la habitación para llorar un buen rato lejos de la mirada de su compañero.

El, que esperaba que ella al menos le tirara la bebida por la cabeza, se quedó en silencio frente al televisor. No tocó su bebida ni el control remoto.

Sabía que se había comportado como un cretino.

"Lo hago por el bien de los dos, Weasley" murmuró silenciosamente observando la puerta cerrada de la habitación donde ella se había refugiado.

_Gracias por las reviews! Me han encantado, me dan fuerzas para seguir con la historia, así que sigan mandándolas! Espero que les halla gustado el capi, jejejejeje. Un beso!_


	6. Entre besos y cucharones

_Holas! Aquí les traigo otro capi, a su pedido. Bien, las cosas comienzan a ponerse cada vez más tensas entre el rubio y la pelirroja, jejejeje, pero no voy a decir en que sentido, para eso tendrán que leer!_

**CAPITULO SEIS: **Entre besos y cucharones

Había olvidado cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior, y ese fue el motivo por que el despertó tan temprano. Los rayos de sol se colaban en la habitación, dándole de lleno en el rostro al rubio, que se desperezo sin ganas mientras notaba el punzante dolor en su cuello a causa de haber dormido en tan mala posición.

Le dolía la cabeza terriblemente.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior le cayeron de golpe, haciendo que se sintiera aún peor. Observó la puerta de la habitación donde la pelirroja dormía.

Se acercó sigilosamente y la abrió.

Su cabello pelirrojo estaba desparramado por la almohada, sus ojos cerrados y su piel demasiado pálida. Recordó sus mejillas encendidas la noche anterior, ese color bonito que habían adoptado cuando sus bocas estuvieron casi una encima de la otra. Maldiciéndose, se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, y con suerte, aplacar un poco la culpa y el deseo que esa chica estaba comenzando a despertar en él.

Cuando salió quince minutos más tarde, ella estaba sentada frente a la mesada de la cocina, tomándose un café. Le dirigió a su compañero un frío "Buenos días" y siguió con lo suyo, como si él no existiera. A Draco no le extrañó para nada, pero no pudo evitar que una extraña sensación se apoderara de su estómago mientras pedía un desayuno decente al restaurante del hotel.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, ella se estaba metiendo al baño. El abrió la boca para decir algo, sin saber muy bien que, pero ella cerró la puerta con rapidez, dejándolo allí parado y sintiéndose un gusano despreciable.

Ginny abrió la canilla y dejó que el agua caliente le escurriera por la cabeza, los hombros y la espalda, aliviando así los nudos de tensión que le dolían terriblemente. Quizás debiera hacerle caso a Hermione y visitar a un masajista, pero pensaría en eso luego, en ese momento no estaba de ánimos.

Mientras se enjabonaba el pelo, no pudo evitar pensar en Malfoy, a pesar de que la noche anterior se había prometido no pensar en él nunca más ni dejar que se le acercara.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? ¿Cómo había podido dejar que las emociones la controlaran con tanta facilidad? Ella conocía la reputación de su compañero, y sin embargo, allí había estado, por un momento tejiendo románticas fantasías con los dos incluidos en ellas.

Y el había sido muy claro, le había gritado a la cara lo que quería con ella. Y eso no se asemejaba ni un poco a las historias tontas e infantiles que ella se había imaginado. Pero tan siquiera había sido sincero, había hecho que Ginny volviera a la realidad. El era un Malfoy, ella era una Weasley. Eso tendría que ser suficiente para ambos.

Cuando salió de la ducha, tomó la falda de un rosa pálido y la blusa blanca y las combinó con unas sandalias también blancas. Luego se colocó la chaqueta del mismo color de la falda, la cual le daba no solo un toque distinguido, sino también atractivo. Decidió recogerse el cabello y se hizo un moño algo defectuoso, dejando caer algunos rizos a los lados. Luego se maquilló levemente, y salió.

Draco la miró durante un segundo. Ella, ignorándolo, tomó su cartera y se dirigió a la puerta. Ya casi estaba saliendo cuando él se puso en pie.

"¿Se puede saber a donde vas?" preguntó con seriedad y evidente mal humor.

"¿Se puede saber que te importa?" contestó ella con el mismo tono glacial.

Y sin decirle nada más, se fue de la habitación.

Ese engreído, ese patán sin escrúpulos… ¿pero que se creía? ¿Desde cuando ella tenía que darle explicaciones? La muchacha resopló indignada y se metió al ascensor mientras murmuraba entre dientes.

Justo en ese instante, un hombre también entro.

Ginny Weasley abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando se percató de la mirada profunda y fija de Calvert Hugges.

"Buenos días" dijo él en tono seductor.

Ella recordó el papel que estaba jugando y fijó una sonrisa provocativa, pero a la vez algo tímida, en su rostro.

"Buenos días" contestó.

La mirada de ese hombre la ponía nerviosa. No se cuestionó porque Hugges conseguía tantas mujeres: era un hombre espectacular…hombros anchos, mirada fría, cuerpo atlético. Si no tuviera conocimiento de lo que ese hombre hacia en su tiempo libre, seguramente se hubiese sentido atraída por él.

"Espero que le hallan gustado mis flores" sonrió.

"Eran hermosas…nunca antes me habían hecho un regalo parecido"

"Su marido debería hacerlo. Una mujer como usted merece ser complacida"

Ella hizo una mueca, como restándole importancia.

"Oh, Draco está demasiado ocupado como para fijarse en mí. A propósito…soy Ginevra Weasley"

Ella le ofreció su mano, y segundos antes de que el hombre se le tirara encima, vio su intención en sus ojos.

Calvert Hugges la aprisionó contra el ascensor con una fuerza increíble e invadió su boca como si tuviera todo el derecho de hacerlo. Ginny sintió asco, aunque debía aceptar que el hombre sabía besar. Le siguió el juego unos momentos, antes de que las manos ansiosas de Hugges comenzaran a subir por su pierna. El ascensor se detuvo, Hugges se separó y salió dedicándole a la pelirroja una sonrisa antes de perderse de vista.

No tenía porque preocuparse por ella, era una mujer supuestamente madura y responsable. Sin embrago, para la hora del almuerzo, Draco caminaba por la habitación con mal humor, imaginándose lo peor.

Esa niña tonta no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. Hugges era peligroso, y a ella se le ocurría desaparecerse justo en ese momento y todavía vestida como para darle un infarto a alguien. O tan siquiera eso le había parecido a él.

Ella entró a la habitación cargada con unas cuantas bolsas.

Draco había planeado ignorarla, pero no pudo evitar saltar hacia ella en cuanto la chica cerró la puerta.

"¿Dónde te habías metido?"

"Mira, Malfoy…lo que yo haga, la verdad no te…"

"Te desapareciste toda la mañana, y sabes muy bien que Hugges anda rondando por ahí, rondándote a ti más precisamente"

El rubio se pasó la mano por su cabello, impaciente.

"Sí, me lo encontré en el ascensor. Digamos que dejó bien en claro que…bueno…que le atraigo" dijo ella con simplicidad.

"¿Qué te dijo?"

Draco la siguió a la cocina mientras ella se quitaba la chaqueta y tomaba una caja de jugo.

"No fue lo que dijo, sino más bien lo que hizo."

Draco sintió un bandazo en el estómago. Intentaría descubrir el motivo más tarde, cuando no estuviera tan furioso.

Se acercó a ella sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia. Cerró la puerta de la heladera de un golpe y le quitó el jugo de la mano.

"¿Pero qué demonios te has creído que…?

"Saliste así vestida sabiendo que te lo ibas a cruzar."

"Lo esperaba si ¿y eso que tiene de malo? El plan es provocarlo, hacerlo caer…"

"Estando yo contigo, Weasley, nadie te dijo que te arriesgaras de esa manera."

"Ese es mi problema."

"Es mi problema también si ese tipo te viola."

"No lo hará, pero si ocurriese, tampoco tendría por que importarte."

Draco la miró, furioso.

"¿Qué te hizo? Y ni se te ocurra decirme que no me importa, porque estoy involucrado en este plan también y tengo derecho a saberlo."

"Bien, me besó"

"¿Qué?"

"Sí, me besó" Ella se soltó el cabello, sin mirarlo.

"¿Lo dejaste?"

"No tuve más remedio. Por si no lo recuerdas, está dentro del plan permitirle algunos acercamientos" Ginny fijó sus ojos en Draco por un momento "Parece que no eres el único que quiere utilizarme para echarse un polvo"

Ella pasó por su lado, sin mirarle. Fue por eso que no pudo evitar que el rubio la tomara desprevenida de un brazo.

"Me estás lastimando."

"No te atrevas a comprarme con Hugges de nuevo."

"Para mí eres exactamente igual que él: un cerdo."

"¿Ah, si.?"

Ella parecía echar chispas por los ojos, pero él no se quedaba atrás.

"¿Besa como yo?"

Ginny lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin entender.

"Te dejas besar por todos, Weasley"

Ella se soltó.

"No te atrevas a insinuar que esto fue mi culpa. Tenemos una misión, Malfoy, tengo que hacerlo."

"Pues lo estás haciendo bien rápido"

El rubio volvió a tomarla del brazo, con rabia contenida.

Ginny volvió a soltarse.

"No te atrevas a llevarme de aquí para allá como si tuvieras derechos sobre mí, pues no los tienes, ten eso bien en claro. Yo hago lo que quiero, sin darle explicaciones a nadie, y menos a ti."

Esta vez él la tomó por los hombros, con violencia, con rapidez.

"¿Y él si los tiene? ¿Ese asesino si puede tocarte?"

"Eso es muy distinto. A el le permito tocarme, porque quiero encerrarlo. ¿Crees que no me da asco sentir su boca sobre la mía, Malfoy? ¿Crees que no es difícil coquetear con un hombre peligroso y que sabes que ante el primer descuido te va a devorar entera?

Malfoy la soltó, arrepentido.

"Lo siento, Weasley, yo…no sé que me pasó."

"Aléjate de mí, eres lo peor que me podía haber pasado en la vida."

"Weasley, yo…"

"Ya termínala" dijo ella, alejándose "Esto no fue una buena idea. Lo mejor será que me vaya hasta que…"

"No, no pienso permitir que salgas de aquí sola, Weasley. Fueron bastante emociones por un día."

"¿Pero quién te has creído que eres? ¿Mi guardaespaldas?"

"Si tengo que atarte a una silla, sabes que lo haré. Y sin ninguna dificultad."

"Inténtalo."

"No me provoques, pelirroja."

"Piérdete, oxigenado inepto."

"No decías que era un inepto anoche."

"No podía decir nada, estúpido, estabas aplastándome."

"Bien que te gustó."

"Te odio."

"Yo a ti también."

"Déjame salir, o comenzaré a gritar." amenazó ella, al ver que él le bloqueaba el paso.

"Solo pensarán que estamos teniendo sexo salvaje, nadie vendrá."

Ella le intentó dar una bofetada, pero el, haciendo uso de sus excelentes reflejos, le tomó la mano, la dio vuelta, y la aprisionó entre sus brazos.

Ginny se debatía con furia mientras él reía a carcajadas. Intentó patearlo, pero no pudo. Finalmente, agotada, desistió.

"Te…te odio" volvió a decir.

"Lo he escuchado otras veces"

"Eres un…"

"Eso también lo he escuchado"

Ginny respiraba entrecortadamente. El no se había movido ni un centímetro. De pronto notó que Draco le estaba oliendo el pelo.

La muchacha se movió con impaciencia.

"¿Fuiste perro además de hurón en otra vida, Malfoy?" espetó, aunque no podía negar que su corazón parecía salírsele del pecho ante su simple contacto.

El no había podido evitarlo.

"Tienes un aroma muy interesante en este cabello tuyo"

"Te regalaré una caja de lociones para que te eches en el tuyo si tanto te gustan. Así los combinas con tus perfumes" se burló ella "Ahora suéltame y almorcemos en paz ¿quieres? Digamos que tenemos una tregua por un rato.

El la giró y la miró a los ojos.

"Pienso aprovecharme de esta tregua, Weasley"

La muchacha lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Tú cocinas" dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Ella bufó, resignada.

"Me besas, me insultas y luego haces que te cocine."

El sonrió, divertido.

"Prepararé una tortilla" dijo la muchacha, mientras comenzaba a sacar lo necesario de los estantes con movimientos rápidos de su varita. La chica tenía el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

"No sabía que preparar una tortilla requería tanta concentración"

"No, lo que la requiere es soportarte a ti"

"Oye, ¿Dónde quedó nuestra tregua?

Ella se rió. Draco sintió una sensación muy placentera en su entrepierna.

"Por Merlín, Weasley, te ves sexy cuando te ríes"

El comentario no le hizo ninguna gracia, más sus mejillas adoptaron un tono rojizo.

Draco comenzó a acercarse, totalmente fascinado.

"Me importa un cuerno todo lo demás" pensó.

Ginny lo observó venir, sin moverse de su sitio, más cuando él se acercó aún más, levantó el cucharón dispuesta a partírselo en la cabeza.

La muchacha quería disimular, pero temblaba de pies a cabeza.

"¿Piensas pegarme con eso, pelirroja?"

"Si no te alejas en este instante yo…"

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y se dio contra la mesada. Estaba atrapada.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"¿Qué te parece, Weasley?"

"No pienso acostarme contigo"

"Por ahora me basta solo con esto"

Se movió con rapidez, aprisionándola aún más con su cuerpo. Sintió su pequeño grito de protesta, pero demonios si iba a permitir que algo lo detuviera ahora.

Mientras ella aún se debatía, aunque cada vez con menos fuerza, él apoyo su boca contra la suya con prepotencia. Ginny había escuchado eso de que te tiemblan las piernas al recibir un buen beso, pero nunca lo había experimentado hasta ese momento. Por Merlín, su cuerpo parecía a punto de estallar ante ese contacto. El la apretó más fuerte, haciéndole un poco de daño, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó. Cuando él metió su lengua en la boca de ella, Ginny le dio la bienvenida. El rubio colocó una mano en su estrecha cintura mientras que le metía la otra en el pelo. El gemido que salió de la garganta del muchacho la hizo estremecer. El bol con la tortilla a medio hacer se dio contra el piso, pero ninguno le hizo caso. La deseaba…Draco se percató de eso mientras sentía la mano de la chica en su espalda. Quería llevarle a la cama en ese instante y hacerle todas las cosas que se había imaginado haciéndole **(n/a: que pervertido)**. Ginny recuperó un poco de control y fue quien le puso un alto, el rubio a esas alturas, obviamente no iba a poder, y además ella no iba a permitir que nuevamente él fuera quien terminara el beso. El se separó y apoyó su frente en la de ella.

"Eso fue..." dijo ella.

"Fantástico"

La chica se sonrojó, sin poder evitarlo.

"No sé que demonios me haces, pelirroja, pero te advierto que luego de hoy, está en mis planes tenerte en esa cama, y no precisamente para contarte cuentos"

"¿Y si no quiero?"

"Acuérdate de mis palabras, Weasley…serás mía, cueste lo que cueste"

"Eres un arrogante" musitó ella, enfadada "Un prepotente, y además, arruinaste mi tortilla"

Le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

"Te invito a almorzar, pelirroja, conozco el sitio ideal"

Y sin decir nada más, le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se ponía su chaqueta.

_Espero que les halla gustado! Sigan mandando reviews! Gracias a todos lo que ya se han tomado el trabajo de hacerlo!_


	7. Una invitación y un ataque

**CAPITULO SIETE: **Una invitación y un ataque.

"…y por supuesto, finalmente, Luna entendió que lo que Neville estaba intentando era pedirle matrimonio, no asesinarla…" contaba la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras comía sus macarrones con queso.

Habían llegado al restaurante hacia más o menos una hora. Draco había tenido razón, era el sitio ideal: lo suficientemente privado para mantener una conversación y a la vez lo suficientemente público para que ninguno de los dos se sintiera incómodo. Las mesas eran redondas, todas con manteles blancos y arreglos florales en el centro.

Ginny parecía haber olvidado que Draco le había arruinado la tortilla y se mostraba de muy buen humor, mientras el rubio comía y la miraba hablar sin poder intervenir. No era que tampoco lo deseara: resultaba extrañamente divertido verla hablar, sobre todo porque no era algo que hiciera a menudo.

"¿Y que hay del cabeza rajada y…?"

"Gabrielle" lo ayudó Ginny.

"Si, Gabrielle" concedió él "Siempre pensé que tú te casarías con Potter y que junto a tu hermano y la sangre…digo, Granger – se apresuró a corregir ante la mirada de la pelirroja- formarían una gran y feliz familia"

"Bueno, como sabes salí con Harry un tiempo, pero no pasó mucho para que no solo nosotros dos, sino todos a nuestro alrededor, se dieran cuenta de que, en efecto, no coincidíamos en mucho. No me malinterpretes- agregó ella al ver la mirada irónica del rubio- , quiero mucho a Harry, y siempre lo haré, pero no porque tenga sentimientos románticos hacia él, sino porque fue un amigo siempre y además salvó mi vida, la de mi padre, la de Ron e incluso la de Bill…son cosas que no olvidas. Mis padres lo consideran otro Weasley, aunque no lo sea, y yo lo considero otro hermano, aunque no sea sangra justamente lo que nos une"

Draco asintió, pues muy a su pesar entendía lo que la pelirroja le estaba explicando.

"Harry se encontró con Gabrielle en el cumpleaños de Fleur, hace un par de años. Se casaron poco después, digamos que fue amor a primera vista, tan siquiera de parte de ella, Harry suele ser bastante lento en cuanto a sentimientos se trata"

"¿Cómo lo fue contigo?"

Ginny disimuló una sonrisa al notar el tono serio y reprobatorio de su acompañante. No pudo evitar sentirse halagada ante el evidente arranque de celos de Draco.

"Digamos que si" Ginny rió y tomó un sorbo de su copa. "Ya que estás tan curioso hoy…Ron y Hermione, como sabe todo el que fue a Hogwarts con ellos, siempre tuvieron una especie de conexión especial, mucho más profunda que la que compartían con Harry, aunque ninguno de los dos lo aceptara o supiera verlo. Esos dos estaban destinados a acabar juntos desde que se conocieron"

"Hay veces que toma un poco más que eso encontrar a la persona indicada" comentó Draco.

Ginny lo observó.

"Supongo que si, pero en el caso de mi hermano y Hermione, estuvo claro desde el principio. A los únicos dos que les costó verlo, fue a ellos mismos. Igualmente, en séptimo abandonaron Hogwarts para buscar los Horcruxes con Harry. Digamos que ahí, en medio de una guerra que comenzaba a gestarse, finalmente abrieron los ojos."

"Recuerdo que cuando estábamos en segundo, yo llamé a Granger sangre sucia y tu hermano terminó vomitando babosas por defenderla" dijo Draco en ese momento, con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro.

"Son esas simples cosas que haces sin pensar cuando estás enamorado"

"Yo nunca hubiera hecho eso por Pansy"

Ginny observó a su compañero con interés. No era algo habitual que Draco hablara sobre su vida, y menos, sobre quien había sido su prometida por bastante tiempo.

"Pero, claramente, nunca…yo nunca…"

La muchacha entendió la incomodidad de Draco, así que decidió interrumpirlo.

"Yo creía estar enamorada de Harry, y quise mucho a Dean…pero creo que tampoco por ninguno de los dos vomitaría babosas" sonrió ella.

Los dos rieron, divertidos.

Draco hacia mucho que no entablaba una conversación con alguien del sexo opuesto sin desear que acabaran…bueno…haciendo cosas más interesantes. Y lo admitía, había pensado en la pelirroja en esos términos últimamente, y mucho. Pero en ese instante, mientras conversaban con la comida de por medio, no pudo dejar de desear seguir así, hablando simplemente y riendo por tonterías.

Salieron del restaurante y se dispusieron a caminar hasta el auto que Draco había alquilado. Afuera, la temperatura había descendido notablemente, a pesar de que aún era temprano.

"Pronto será la primera nevada del año" comentó Draco, observando el cielo de un gris plomizo y unas amenazantes nubes grises que se arremolinaban por encima de sus cabezas.

El viento despeinaba su cabello y le arrebolaba las mejillas. Ginny, observándolo, no pudo negar que era simplemente espléndido. Esa masa de pelo dorado, siempre impecable salvo cuando estaba molesto, nervioso o despreocupado, los hombros anchos, las piernas largas y los brazos musculosos. La boca generosa y los ojos de ese gris tan pálido y hermoso. Ginny se sacudió apenas, y se miró los pies.

"Pronto será Navidad…" suspiró la muchacha, mirando las tiendas ya adornadas con motivos navideños "Extraño a mis hermanos, nunca pasé una Navidad sin ellos"

Draco nunca sabría porque lo hizo… quizás porque de pronto y debido a las historias de la pelirroja, Ron y los demás no le parecían unos absolutos idiotas, quizás por la curiosidad de ver por él mismo que tal había tratado la vida a algunos de sus compañeros de colegio, quizás porque no quería otra Navidad solitaria, o quizás por la expresión triste de la muchacha al pronunciar las últimas palabras. Quizás simplemente porque se estaba volviendo loco…o porque ella lo estaba haciendo.

"Invítalos a venir aquí"

Ginny fijó sus ojos en los grises de Draco. El muchacho le mantuvo la mirada, aunque de pronto no le pareció tan buena idea compartir la mesa con Ronald Weasley, su esposa sabelotodo y su pequeña hija, a la cual imaginaba como una versión en miniatura de Granger pero con pecas.

Seguramente terminarían peleando sobre el pavo de Navidad, pero que diablos, ahora ya había abierto su bocaza. Para su horror, siguió cavando su propia tumba y con mayor profundidad.

"Invita a Longbottom y a la loca también, y ya que estamos…hasta el cabeza rajada es bienvenido."

Ginny lo detuvo de pronto, tomándolo del brazo con suavidad y con una sonrisa tan dulce que Draco tuvo que contener las ganas locas que lo invadieron de tomarla en sus brazos, ahí en la mitad de la vereda y entre toda la gente que caminaba apresurada haciendo compras.

"¿Estás hablando en serio?"

"¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando, Weasley?"

"¿Por qué lo haces?"

Draco se quedó inmóvil y puso las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, tratando de esquivar la mirada de la pelirroja lo más posible.

"Demencia temporal, no te abuses"

Ella sonrió.

A Draco no le hubiese sorprendido tanto un león saliendo de la tienda más próxima vestido de gala como le sorprendió el hecho de que la pelirroja lo abrazara con fuerza.

Al principio dudó, pero luego la rodeó con sus brazos casi instintivamente. Hundió su cara en el cuello de ella, aspirando el aroma fresco de su piel y su cabello. No estaba acostumbrado a las demostraciones de cariño, sobretodo en la mitad de una calle concurrida, pero en aquellos momentos, eso ni siquiera importaba. El corazón del muchacho dio una voltereta en su pecho, y él abrió los ojos con sorpresa: nunca había sentido algo parecido.

La felicidad la había embargado de una manera tal, que la pelirroja no pensó tampoco lo que estaba haciendo. Lo único que se cruzó por su mente cuando se arrojó en los brazos de Draco Malfoy fue que él le estaba dando una alegría que hacia mucho no sentía. Y que no lo comprendía.

Se soltaron un tanto incómodos.

Ginny esbozó nuevamente esa sonrisa que a Draco le gustaba tanto.

"Ven, nos vamos de compras" dijo tomándolo de la mano y entrando a la tienda más cercana.

"Weasley, esos arranques que te dan…" murmuró Draco, dejándose arrastrar.

"No seas aguafiestas, Malfoy, hay muchas cosas que hacer. Y luego me tienes que acompañar a mandar cartas, muchas cartas para decirle a Ron, a Harry y a Neville que están invitados a pasar la mejor Navidad de sus vidas"

La pelirroja hablaba sin parar. Draco no quiso arruinarle el momento diciéndole que cuando su nombre apareciera en dicha invitación, quizás ninguno de los tres aceptara venir.

Cuando llegaron esa noche a la habitación, Draco venía cargando las bolsas y Ginny con una sonrisa radiante y las mejillas arreboladas por el frío.

La pelirroja había comprado no solo regalos para sus sobrinos, sino también velas y adornos navideños, un pino y comida como para un batallón. Draco aprovechó para comprarse varios pares de medias, pues siempre se le enfriaban los pies con las nevadas, y cuando la chica estaba distraída mirando artefactos muggles para regalarle a su padre, adquirió un collar que supo era para ella en cuanto lo vio. Todavía no había pensado como entregárselo sin parecer que le estaba proponiendo compromiso o chantajeándola para que se acostara con él…

Ella entró y puso música, muy campante le quitó los paquetes a Draco de los brazos y se sentó en el sofá con los pies en alto mientras atacaba un nuevo tarro de helado de chocolate.

"Eres un barril sin fondo" dijo Draco, sentándose a su lado. "¿De donde demonios robaste ese helado?"

"No lo robé" dijo ella con cara de perro mojado "Lo pedí a servicio de habitación y hice que lo cargaran a tu tarjeta" Le echó la lengua en un gesto muy de niña de cinco años y siguió comiendo helado.

"¿Y qué me vas a dar a cambio del helado pagado con MI dinero?" preguntó él, de repente con una mirada de lo más libidinosa.

Ella alejó el helado del enemigo. **(N/a: ese vendría a ser Malfoy…la pelirroja es un tanto agresiva si se meten con su helado…jejejeje)**

"No comparto mi helado ni con el Ministro de Magia" dijo ella, mirándolo con mala cara y advirtiéndole que ni se atreviera.

"No estaba pensando exactamente en helado" contestó él seductoramente.

Ella entornó los ojos.

"¡Malfoy! ¿Crees que voy a vender mi cuerpo por un helado de chocolate? ¿Te tragaste una de las bengalas del Dr. Filibuster o que? Si, creo que salen chispas por tus orejas, mejor haz que te revisen"

"¿Me revisas tú?"

"Pervertido, yo no soy ninguna medimaga"

"Seguramente tienes buena imaginación…"

"Por supuesto, pero me gusta darle un uso adecuado…no la malgasto con rubios descerebrados que piensan con…bueno…con eso que te cuelga entre las piernas todo el día"

"Weasley, insultas de una manera bastante grosera"

"Tengo seis hermanos varones, que son todos y cada uno de ellos unos facinerosos. En mi casa era la ley de la jungla, y siendo la única chica y la menor…una aprende sus tácticas para sobrevivir."

Draco rodó los ojos, exasperado.

"Pelirroja, tenemos que bajar en una hora y tú estás en tu etapa soy- una- inocente-y-dulce-nena-pequeña-come-helado. Cuando Hugges te vea, te va a llevar a la calesita en vez de llevarte a algún lugar de donde podamos obtener información…así que hazme el favor de vestirte y comportarte como la mujer adulta y profesional que supuestamente eres"

"Eres un gruñón. Eres feo ya de por si, pero gruñón…quedas peor. Nene malo, enemigo del helado"

Ella se levantó y él no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse a carcajadas.

"Por Merlín, Weasley ¿estás con tu período encima? Solo eso explicaría que te comportes como una completa Lunática Lovegood… ¡te dije que te ibas a contagiar! Ni me imagino como estará tu hermano a estas alturas, el que comparte con la loca baño, cocina, cama y fluidos corporales"

"Esa no fue una imagen agradable, Malfoy"

"Si, como sea. Ve a cambiarte, y por favor, ponte algo decente encima"

"No puedo, de noche me convierto en la super arpía pelirroja…tengo que vestirme a tono"

"Bueno, entonces ponte el negro"

"¿Qué negro?"

"Ese con el escote hasta…"

"¿Tú como sabes de mi guardarropa? ¿Me estuviste usando los vestidos, desfilaste por el balcón saludando a la gente mientras yo no estaba, depravado?"

"En realidad…iba a ponerte esa crema que tienes para masajearte los pies dentro de tu pasta de dientes, pero justo llegaste y me cortaste la inspiración"

"La venganza será terrible" aseguró ella con una sonrisa, mientras entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de si.

"La espero con gusto, pelirroja" susurró él mientras se dirigía al baño para darse una ducha rápida.

Se quitó la ropa y dejó que el agua caliente le corriera por el cuerpo.

La pelirroja tenía su shampoo destapado y en el suelo. "Que descuidada es, se va a caer y se va a volcar" pensó él mientras lo tomaba y lo colocaba de nuevo en su lugar.

Realmente se había convertido en la niñera de esa niña. ¿Pero por órdenes de Stuart o por voluntad propia? Sonrió. Sería mejor ni intentar responder aquello.

Se vistió en silencio y abrió la puerta, aún con el pelo chorreando agua.

"¡Weasley, más te vale que estés lista, porque estamos retrasados!"

"¡Feo, gruñón!" gritó ella desde la habitación.

Draco sonrió. Y fue entonces cuando lo escucho. Un ruido. Alguien estaba dentro. Sacó su varita y sus ojos recorrieron la habitación con rapidez. No vieron nada.

"Malfoy, una no puede vestirse nunca en paz cuando tú…"

El la tomó de un brazo.

"Saca la varita, Gin" dijo.

Ella notó su cara y sus ojos siguieron la misma dirección que los de su compañero. No había nadie, pero ella también sintió una presencia desconocida.

"¿Capa invisible?" preguntó él, tomándole la mano.

"No, hechizo desilusionador" contestó ella, muy segura.

En ese momento, notaron un movimiento sutil cerca de la cortina.

Ginny y Draco se miraron mientras la misma pregunta era formulada por los dos en silencio… ¿por qué aún no los habían atacado?

Como si su pregunta hubiese sido escuchada, un grito desgarró el silencio, mientras que de la nada un rayo de luz roja se dirigía hacia la pelirroja.

"¡Expelliarmus!"

La muchacha lo estaba esperando. Esquivó el rayo de luz sin ninguna dificultad mientras lanzaba un hechizo al punto de donde había provenido el ataque. Draco hacia lo mismo justo en ese momento.

Entonces, Ginny sintió que un par de fuertes manos la tomaban por la espalda. Eran, evidentemente, más de uno. Trató de soltarse, pero quienquiera que la tuviera apretada, era fuerte. Draco intentó acercarse, pero más hechizos le fueron enviados y no tuvo más remedio que tirarse al piso para esquivarlos.

Mientras tanto, la pelirroja se debatía, inútilmente.

De pronto, Ginny sintió que la soltaban. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez, dispuesta a atacar, pero no había logrado ni siquiera levantar la varita cuando una voz grave exclamó: "¡Incárcero!"

Unas fuertes cuerdas la dejaron completamente inmóvil y su varita voló a varios metros de ella.

"¡Desmaius!" gritó Draco, apuntando hacia donde supuestamente se encontraba el atacante.

"¡Protego!" escuchó que decía una voz.

Entonces, Draco notó que la pelirroja lo estaba mirando. Ella rodó los ojos, señalándole que el otro se encontraba parado a su lado.

Apuntó su varita con rapidez y conjuró el contrahechizo para el hechizo desilusionador. Rápidamente, un hombre apareció de la nada. Tenía el rostro oculto, para consternación de Draco, pero el joven se apresuró a utilizar el mismo encantamiento que él había utilizado en Ginny.

"¡Mobilicorpus!"

El cuerpo rodeado de cuerdas del segundo atacante voló hasta donde se encontraba el primero. Draco escuchó un _plop_ e inmediatamente, ambos individuos habían desaparecido.

El muchacho corrió hacia Ginny y pronunció el contrahechizo con rapidez. Ella se puso en pie con algo de dificultad y tomó su varita mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

"Ginny, ¿estás bien?"

"Si, pero…"

La chica no pudo terminar de completar la oración. Observó a Draco con miedo y no tuvo tiempo para decir nada más, pues el chico se desplomó en el suelo con un golpe seco. Lo último que escuchó, fue el grito de la muchacha antes de perder el sentido por completo.

Draco yacía sobre la cama, mientras Ginny, sentada a su lado, le ponía un paño frío en la frente. El chico estaba más pálido aún de lo usual, y su labio sangraba.

"¡Episkey!" murmuró la chica, y el labio dejó de sangrar, cerrándose la herida impecablemente.

Se veía tan tranquilo cuando estaba así, con los ojos cerrados. Respiraba con normalidad y no parecía estar muy lastimado, pero Ginny no recordaba haberse preocupado tanto por alguien en mucho tiempo. Quería que abriera los ojos, que la observara y que largara alguna de sus frases arrogantes. Ella le contestaría con altivez y todo estaría bien.

No pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla con delicadeza. El era tan perfecto…bueno, tenía que admitir que jamás se había encontrado con alguien tan insoportable en su corta existencia, pero tampoco se había encontrado con alguien que despertara en ella tantos sentimientos en contra.

Sentía ganas de abrazarlo, y ganas de alejarse. De repente quería verlo, tenerlo todo el tiempo, y a los dos segundos quería estar lo más lejos posible de él. Algunas veces le parecía una persona casi amable, y otras una completamente fría y sin sentimientos.

"Me estoy volviendo loca" pensó ella.

Lo observó un momento, y comenzó a desabrocharle los primeros botones de la camisa para que estuviera más cómodo. Entonces, Draco tomó su mano y ella casi se cae de la cama de la expresión. Abrió un ojo.

"Te estás aprovechando de la situación, Weasley. Te encanta tocarme mientras estoy desmayado ¿eh?"

"Oh, cierra la boca. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Como si me hubiera caído al piso" dijo él, moviéndose un poco adolorido.

"Te caíste al piso" dijo ella.

"¡Noooooo! ¿En serio? Jamás lo hubiera adivinado" contestó él sarcásticamente.

"Eres inaguantable"

"No decías lo mismo cuando me estabas tocando hace un rato"

"Pensé que la camisa te estaba apretando" dijo ella, un tanto sonrojada.

"¿Sabes, Weasley? A decir verdad, toda la ropa me aprieta un poco, así que si quieres…"

Ella rodó los ojos, tratando de disimular una sonrisa.

"Al menos, sabemos que a tu minúsculo cerebro no le pasó nada"

Draco sonrió.

"Supongo que no bajaremos a cenar"

"Supongo que no"

Se quedaron en silencio. Cuando Ginny volvió a mirarlo, Draco sintió un bandazo en el estómago, y no precisamente debido al ataque.

"Lo siento, Draco, yo no fui de mucha ayuda" musitó la pelirroja, mirando hacia el piso.

"No pudiste, te sacaron del camino"

Ella lo volvió a mirar.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Nunca te quisieron lastimar a ti, Weasley. Te ataron y te sacaron del camino en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad. Era a mi a quien querían"

"¿Qué estás queriendo decir? ¿Crees que halla sido Hugges?"

Draco se mostró pensativo.

"Si fue él lo va a intentar de nuevo"

"Cerré todas las puertas y ventanas mediante magia" informó ella "Malfoy, esté no es el modus operandi de Hugges…generalmente es muy discreto"

"Es verdad"

"Pero ¿quién podría ser, sino?"

"No lo sé"

Ella se mordió el labio con impaciencia.

"No hagas eso, Weasley"

"¿Hacer el qué?"

"Eso, morderte el labio así, y teniéndote tan cerca…bueno, digamos que uno comienza a pensar en cosas un tanto…subidas de tono."

"Quizás debería llevarte a San Mungo, para estar seguros de que no tienes nada"

"No tengo nada, pelirroja, no te preocupes que no voy a morir" Draco se sentó en la cama con dificultad "Dime, Weasley, ¿te molestaría que yo muriera?"

Ella lo observó con sus ojos azules muy abiertos.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Contesta"

"Pues…quizás me molestaría un poco" dijo ella, mirando a cualquier lado menos a él.

"Genial, entonces no vas a tirarme un hechizo si yo…"

¿Siempre se movía con tanta rapidez o era que ella se volvía demasiado lenta cuando de él se trataba? La cuestión fue que en unos segundos, la tuvo a ella en la cama con él encima.

"Malfoy…yo…"

"Cierra el pico por una vez, Weasley. Has hablado hasta por los codos hoy, ¿es que te dieron cuerda o algo así?"

"Tengo mis días"

"Se nota. Estabas preocupada por mí ¿no es eso interesante?"

"Me preocuparía por cualquiera"

"¡Mentirosa!"

El se fue acercando poco a poco y posó sus labios en los de ella con suavidad. Por primera vez, ella se mostró tranquila y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras sentía la boca de él sobre la suya.

El se separó con a misma suavidad con la que se había acercado. Bajó de encima de ella y se colocó a su lado. Luego, hizo algo que los sorprendió a los dos. La rodeó con un brazo y ella se acurrucó en su hombro casi como si él se lo hubiese pedido. Los dos se percataron que algo había cambiado, pero ninguno dijo nada.

Ginny se durmió enseguida, sintiéndose segura en los brazos del rubio. El la observó durante un instante y le dio un beso en la frente mientras sentía la mano de ella sobre su pecho.

Cerró los ojos y decidió no comentarle jamás que Lucius Malfoy había regresado de su largo exilio y que buscaba venganza.

_Holasssss! Acá vengo con otro capi! Espero que les halla gustado como los demás! Je! Y bueno, volvió Lucius Malfoy a la carga! ¿Qué hará Draco ahora que sabe que su padre volvió? ¿Y que hará Lucius como venganza? _

_Bueno, en el próximo capi, je, llegan los demás a pasar la Navidad! ¿Qué tal estará eso?_

_Un beso grande, sigan mandando reviews! _

_Dayah!_


	8. Navidades¿en familia?

**CAPITULO OCHO: **Navidades… ¿en familia?

Si algo tenía de positivo la suicida idea de Draco de invitar a cenar a quienes habían sido sus enemigos durante todo Hogwarts, era que Ginny andaba tan ocupada con los detalles de la organización que no volvió a tocar el tema del ataque.

Draco no quería verse acosado por un millón de preguntas que seguramente resultarían incómodas, y conociendo a la pelirroja, era exactamente lo que ella haría.

Lo que el rubio no sabia, era que a pesar de su nerviosismo por la noche de Navidad y porque todo estuviera perfecto, Ginny le había dado vueltas al asunto en su cabeza. No había creído la versión de Draco de que se trataba de Hugges y estaba haciendo sus propias averiguaciones, aunque aún no sospechaba que Lucius Malfoy, el hombre que casi la mata en su segundo curso, tenía algo que ver.

La convivencia entre ellos dos no estaba resultando tan insoportable como habían pensado, aunque había días en que se ignoraban por completo, cada uno enfrascado en sus propios asuntos, y otros en que les resultaba imposible separarse. Esa situación, por supuesto, les intrigaba y atemorizaba tanto al uno como al otro, aunque ambos lo callaran.

"Nada de comentarios hirientes, sarcásticos o egocéntricos. Olvídate por una noche de tus conquistas, tus aventuras heroicas, tus supuestas cualidades, tu suprema perfección, tú apellido. No llames loca a Luna, comadreja a mi hermano, cabeza rajada a Harry, idiota a Neville o sangre sucia a Hermione. Ah, y me olvidada…compórtate como un ser civilizado, nada de peleas, ni de puñetazos…y si no queda más remedio que irse a las manos, por favor, fuera de la habitación. Gracias"

Y la habitación se veía realmente bien. La pelirroja se había esmerado…Draco no recordaba la última vez que había presenciado un árbol decorado y calcetines en la chimenea. Le gustaba.

Ginny estaba parada ante Draco con las manos en la cintura en una postura muy a lo Molly Weasley mientras, no había otra manera de decirlo, lo regañaba como si fuera un niño de diez años.

"Ya entendí, pelirroja" dijo Draco un poco harto "Tengo que ser un buen chico toda una maldita noche…a propósito… ¿Qué me vas a dar a cambio? Ese vestido se ve muy…tentador."

"Bien, pues cuando termine de usarlo, te lo regalo"

Ella rió y él alzó una ceja, ya pensando en el contraataque, cuando el timbre sonó ruidosamente. La pelirroja sonrió y corrió a abrir, mientras Draco se pegaba en la frente y se preparaba a recibir a sus adorables compañeritos de clase.

Ni había logrado acercarse a la puerta, cuando lo que en su debido momento le pareció una horda de enanos descontrolados, se escabulló hacia el interior de la habitación, literalmente, pasándole por encima a sus nuevos y lustrosos zapatos.

Draco puso cara de terror.

"En esta dimensión y en nuestro lenguaje, se les llama niños, Malfoy"

El muchacho observó a la autora de tan fascinante observación. ¿Quién podía ser sino nada más y nada menos que la sabelotodo de Granger?

"No estoy acostumbrado a los niños" _Y menos a unos tan salvajes como estos- _pensó.

Silencio incómodo. Los Gryffis y la loca de la Lovegood (según Draco) lo quedaron mirando, y él los quedó mirando a ellos. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a saludar primero. No estaban acostumbrados a las frases amables.

Luego, la señora Potter, una muchacha de larga cabellera rubia y ojos de un azul irreal sonrió y dijo con voz cantarina:

"Niños, saluden al señor Malfoy"

Draco abrió los ojos, asustado, y se aplastó contra la pared sin ningún disimulo cuando uno de los medio metro se acercó. Tenía que ser hijo de Potter, el mismo pelo revuelto, y los ojos de su madre.

El niño alargó la mano. Draco pensó que le estaban tomando el pelo, luego recordó que el mocoso era hijo de Harry, o sea que tenía que tener algo del padre, o sea que tenía que ser un caballerito ideal, defender el honor, la justicia, etc, etc. El rubio le estrechó la mano y se arrepintió al instante. El niño tenía la suya toda pegajosa, Draco deseó que se tratara de alguna golosina. Lo deseó con fuerza.

"¿Tienes chocolates?"

"_Solo si te mantienes toda la noche alejado de mí, proyecto de Potty"_

"No antes de la cena, James. Harry, por favor, tú lo acostumbraste a que se llenara a dulces, así que ahora, contrólalo"

Draco tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Tan el macho que se hacía Potter y había terminado controlado por una francesa oxigenada. Malfoy comenzaba a divertirse.

"Tía Gin… ¿él es tu novio?"

No, no era como Draco había pensado al principio una zanahoria parlante. La niña, para asombro del muchacho, tenía aspecto de todo menos de comelibros. Suerte para ella, los genes de la mamá se habían perdido en el proceso. Era muy bonita, con una mata de cabello rojo oscuro y chispeantes ojos castaños. Parecía la réplica de Ginny.

Ginny se quedó roja, sin embargo, fue Ron quien contestó la pregunta de su hija, sin dudarlo ni un momento.

"Por supuesto que no, Lizzie, el señor Malfoy es solo…un amigo"

Draco se mantuvo serio, tratando de evitar imaginarse la cara de Ron si se enteraba que él y su hermana, algunas veces, no se comportaban exactamente como amigos.

Draco fijó entonces su mirada gris en el hombre que se mantenía un poco oculto. Sostenía con firmeza un cochecito doble donde una niña y un niño de cabellos castaños y protuberantes ojos azul pálido, que observaban todo con interés.

"Morgan y Hazeel…Luna, Neville, están enormes" comentó Ginny.

Neville sonrió nerviosamente.

"Luna les pasa dando de comer. Dentro de poco no van a entrar en la casa"

La loca abrió la boca y dijo:

"Mejor, adorado esposo, así no les crecen catrioles dentro de la nariz"

Neville tosió visiblemente, mientras los demás rodaban los ojos, seguramente demasiado acostumbrados a ese tipo de comentarios.

Incómodo silencio de nuevo. Ahora que ya estaban presentados los enanos…no había más remedio que saludarse.

Hermione observó a su marido y a sus dos mejores amigos severamente, y luego, como para dar el ejemplo, se acercó a Draco.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Malfoy"

"Si, mucho" Recordó de pronto que le había prometido a Ginny ser amable así que agregó con una rápida sonrisa "Te ves bien, Granger"

Ella sonrió y le pegó un codazo a Ron.

El pelirrojo había crecido más si aquello era posible. Casi le sacaba media cabeza al rubio, pero sus gestos de malhumor seguían siendo iguales y evidentes.

"Eh…linda habitación"

Draco asintió, aceptando aquello como saludo y pensando que Weasley seguía siendo un menso.

Harry solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, que Draco correspondió y Neville murmuró un hola tímido desde detrás del carrito de sus hijos.

De pronto, Luna pegó un salto y se colgó del cuello de Draco.

"¡Siempre supe que no eras un maldito venenoso como todos decían!" dijo entusiasmada, mientras lloraba histéricamente "¡Hay bondad bajo este traje tan horrible y esta cara de perejil!

Ginny lanzó una carcajada mientras murmuraba un "tranquila, Luna"

Draco estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, siendo el centro de atención. De repente todos largaron una risotada, y el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Aquél era un grupo muy peculiar. Quizás la cena no estaría tan mal.

Ginny les indicó que pasaran y se acomodaran en los sillones mientras ella iba por las bebidas. Draco se excusó y corrió tras ella.

"Quiero tirarme por el balcón" murmuró en voz apenas audible.

"Después de la cena" dijo ella, y salió de la cocina con la bandeja en sus manos, sin darle ni la más mínima importancia a su mente suicida.

Las mujeres se pusieron a conversar de inmediato, por supuesto. Sin embargo, los hombres lo estaban encontrando un tanto más difícil. Los cuatros se miraban con seriedad, pero sin decir una palabra.

Finalmente…

"Eh…linda habitación"

¿Es que era idiota o qué? Ya había dicho eso. Ese pensamiento se le cruzó por la mente al rubio, pero se vio interrumpido.

"No seas tonto, Ron, ya dijiste eso" dijo Hermione, metiéndose olímpicamente en la conversación.

El pelirrojo se puso del color de su pelo.

"Me olvidé" murmuró.

Potter se empezó a reír con ganas, recibiendo una mirada de reproche de su amigo. Entonces…

"No sé de que te ríes, Harry James Potter, si la mitad de los días andas olvidándote hasta de tu edad"

Esa fue la francesa, que también decidió intervenir.

"Neville no se olvida de nada porque lo anota todo en los vidrios. Le compré una agenda mágica para Navidad, pero quiero que sea una sorpresa"

Longbottom sonrió ante la locura de su mujer. Draco no sabía si reírse o esconderse bajo la mesa.

Mientras tanto, los niños corrían por todas partes. Bueno, los que podían sostenerse en ambas piernas, o sea, James y Liz. Gracias a Merlín, los otros dos se mantenían en el carrito y bien lejos.

"Así que…auror" comentó Harry arreglándose los lentes y observando al rubio.

"Si, auror" contestó Draco "Ginny me dijo que eres profesor"

Hermione miró a Ron con muy poco disimulo. ¿Malfoy llamando a Ginny por su nombre de pila? Eso si era raro, aún más que estuvieran compartiendo la cena de Navidad.

"Si, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras"

"No te veía como profesor" comentó Draco.

"Te aseguro que yo tampoco"

"Los niños le temen, aunque no lo creas" comentó Ron en voz baja "La verdad que temerle a esa cara de imbécil…no entiendo a los niños de ahora"

Todos se rieron y Harry también, aunque sarcásticamente.

"¿Y que hay de ti, Weasley?" preguntó Draco, tratando de alivianar tensiones. "Capitán de los Chudley Cannons…eso está muy bien"

El pelirrojo lo miró con cierta desconfianza.

"Bueno, si, me gusta"

Parecía que Ron no estaba dispuesto a decir dos frases seguidas. Draco decidió no insistir.

"¿Y que hay de ti, Longbottom?

"Bueno, soy profesor en Hogwarts también…Herbología"

"Y por si te interesa saberlo, Draco, ya que estás tan curioso hoy, Hermione es jefa del Dpto. de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, Luna estudió Magizoología y Gabrielle es Medimaga"

Quien hizo ese comentario fue Ginny, que se sentía agobiada ante tanta amabilidad entre los muchachos que más de una vez habían intentado sacarse los ojos en el colegio. Si en aquellos tiempos alguien le hubiese dicho que estarían todos juntos, discutiendo cosas tan triviales como sus trabajos y los hijos, se habría echado a reír.

Por su parte, Draco no podía dejar de observar a la pelirroja, que jugaba con uno de los pequeños Longbottom. Se veía tan…bueno, no sabía exactamente, pero se veía bien.

Ginny se dio vuelta justo en ese momento y pescó la mirada del joven Malfoy. Le dirigió una tímida sonrisa antes de desviar la vista.

Por supuesto, no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para que Hermione no lo notara. La castaña abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró a Ron, que parecía demasiado ocupado sintiéndose incómodo como para haber notado algo.

"¿En serio no crees que se terminen matando?" preguntó Ginny a Hermione.

"Por un rato creo que aguantan" contestó mientras se metía la aceituna de su martini en la boca. Las cuatro amigas habían huido a la cocina, dejando a los hombres solos y a cargo de los niños.

"Espero que tengas razón. Sé que Draco está un poco más… ¿Qué?" preguntó la pelirroja al notar la mirada de sus tres amigas escrutándola estrechamente.

"Bueno…Gin…tú y Malfoy…bueno…"

"Lo que Gabrielle quiere decir es si te acuestas con el rubio"

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron de par en par mientras observaba a sus amigas, perpleja.

"¿Están locas?"

"Por favor, Gin, la manera como se miran…cualquiera se daría cuenta de que quieren saltarse encima y…bueno"

"¡Luna!" chilló Ginny, totalmente escandalizada.

"¡Es verdad!"

Gabrielle asintió con una sonrisa, mientras Hermione le guiñaba un ojo a la pelirroja.

"Nunca pensé que tú y Malfoy…"

"¡No me acuesto con Malfoy!"

Apenas lo hubo dicho, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que había pegado un alarido de aquellos. La cocina estaba a pocos pasos de la sala donde se encontraban los hombres, las cuatro muchachas abrieron mucho los ojos mientras escuchaban el reinante silencio que se había hecho entre los hombres de la habitación contigua.

Y de repente, un grito…

"¿Obligaste a mi hermanita a meterse en tu cama, cerdo? ¡Quiero saber ya mismo que maldición le echaste encima a mi inocente, dulce y VIRGEN hermanita para que cometiera semejante locura!"

El grito, obviamente, salió de la boca de Ron.

Cuando las muchachas llegaron, el pelirrojo tenía agarrado al rubio del cuello de la camisa.

"¡Ron! ¡Suéltalo!"

Ginny se metió en el medio y le dio un empujón a su hermano con fuerza.

"¡Como tu hermano mayor insisto en saber ya mismo que demonios pasó entre ustedes dos!"

"¡No tuvimos relaciones si eso te incumbe!" gritó la pelirroja totalmente fuera de si.

"No, solo un par de besos"

"¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

Ron taladró a Malfoy con la mirada, que parecía divertido. Ginny hizo exactamente lo mismo mientras los demás se debatían entre el miedo y la diversión.

"Gin, te vienes a casa conmigo. No puedo creer que éste tipo te OBLIGÓ a besarlo, quien sabe que más tiene en mente"

"Por Merlín, Ronald…ni que hubiese tenido que obligarla…el tipo está bueno" dijo Luna con voz cantarina desde el fondo.

"Linda espalda" observó Gabrielle.

"Ojos interesantes y facciones aristocráticas" aportó Hermione.

Ginny pensó que sus amigas no estaban ayudando.

"¿Y por qué no se casaron con él si es tan perfecto?" gritó Harry, celoso de la observación de su mujer "Yo tengo linda espalda también…" le hizo un pucherito a su esposa que sonrió y dijo "Linda espalda y lindo todo, mi cuchi cuchi"

Draco, asqueado, dijo:

"Mira, Weasley…quédate tranquilo, yo y tu hermana no hemos tenido relaciones si tanto te preocupa"

"Pero piensan hacerlo" dijo Hermione desde el fondo.

"¡HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!" gritó su marido.

"¡Oh, vamos Ronnie! No me vas a decir que por la manera como se miran…"

"¡Basta!" dijo Ginny, colorada y totalmente fuera de sí "¡Todos a la mesa, ya mismo!"

Ninguno se molestó en llevarle la contra.

La pelirroja se había perdido dentro de la cocina.

"Está furiosa" comentó Luna, cuando ella se hubo perdido de vista.

"No pasa con frecuencia, pero cuando ocurre no tiene desperdicio" dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

"Ya que fuiste lo suficientemente valiente como para ponerla en ese estado, sé lo suficientemente hombre como para ir a hablar con ella"

Hermione le dirigió una mirada seria a su esposo mientras tomaba a la pequeña Liz en brazos.

Ron suspiró y siguió a su hermana, deseando no terminar con la cara arañada o con algún bol de sombrero.

Draco se encerró en la mini biblioteca, sin decir nada más.

¿Qué se creían para meterse así en su vida?

Mientras picaba unas verduras con demasiada energía, Ginny Weasley se repetía y repetía esa pregunta a si misma.

"No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra, Ronald Weasley" musitó apenas su hermano entró a la cocina.

"Gin…yo…lo siento ¿de acuerdo? Pero tienes que entenderme…es Malfoy"

"Si, es Malfoy, pero si te tomaras un segundo para verlo como realmente es, te darías cuenta de que no es el cretino que era en el colegio. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a cambiar…él pagó suficiente por ser como era, aunque ni él mismo lo sabe."

"¿Qué te traes con él?"

"Estoy trabajando con él"

"No me refiero a eso"

Ginny lo observó un momento.

"No me pidas que no me preocupe por ti, Ginny. Casi me da un ataque cuando me enteré que te ibas en una misión con Malfoy… ¿sabes como me ha caído esta versión de Hermione de que…bueno…de que hay aún más que eso entre tú y ese…y entre él? Sabes todo lo que nos hizo."

"Si, lo sé. Y también sé lo que nosotros le hicimos a él"

Ron permaneció callado.

"Solo ten cuidado. No quiero verte lastimada, y si te hace daño no tendré más remedio que matarlo"

Ginny sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y salió hacia la sala.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Malfoy…yo…lo siento"

Las palabras de Ron no solo lo sorprendieron a él. Por la cara de Draco, parecía que se le estuviera a punto de parar el corazón. Y cuando Ron alargó la mano para estrechar la del rubio, el efecto fue aún más atemorizante.

Ron había entrado a la oficina sin golpear y Draco, harto, ya se disponía a sacarlo a los golpes cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca del pelirrojo.

Draco estrechó la mano de quien había sido su enemigo. Ninguno de los dos lo dijo en voz alta, pero ambos sintieron que a partir de ese momento, algo, aunque solo fuera algo mínimo, cambiaba.

Quizás el perdón no fuera una cosa tan mala después de todo – pensó Draco mientras él y Ron compartían un whisky como ofrenda de paz.

_Bueno, aquí viene otro capitulo. No está muy bueno, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa, jejejejeje, así que perdonen si está muy desastroso! Besos, Day…_


	9. El mapa

CAPITULO NUEVE:

Ginny cerró la puerta y apenas lo hubo hecho apoyó la frente contra ella y pegó un suspiro.

"Que familia mi familia" pensó, recordando los sucesos de esa noche.

Draco la observaba desde el marco de la cocina, mientras se terminaba un enorme trozo de pastel que Gabrielle había llevado para el postre.

Ella se dio vuelta en ese momento, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas coloradas.

Antes de que Ginny hubiera abierto la boca para decir algo, él se había acercado casi corriendo. Se detuvo ante ella y miró sus ojos, que lo observaban sorprendidos.

"Draco, de verdad lo siento. Siento que las cosas se hallan salido así de control, yo la verdad nunca me imaginé que…"

Él le puso un dedo sobre los labios, haciendo que ella se callara.

"Ginny…yo…"

DING DONGGGGGGGGGGG **(n/a: No me maten! Jejejejeje)**

"Maldito timbre, ¿no está permitido arrancarlo?"

Ella abrió la puerta pensando exactamente lo mismo.

La cerró con el entrecejo fruncido y un sobre en las manos.

"Es una invitación"

El le arrancó el sobre de las manos con brusquedad.

"Hugges…"

"Es una oportunidad excelente para…"

"Ni lo sueñes, Weasley, no irás"

"¿Perdón?"

"¿No entiendes?" dijo él blandiendo el sobre frente a su cara "Te ha invitado a una de sus orgías, eres mi esposa y…"

"No soy tu esposa" dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

Esa afirmación, aunque cierta, le molestó mucho.

"Me interesa muy poco, ese anillo que llevas ahí dice que eres mía"

"¡Yo no soy un objeto, pedazo de cretino!"

"Si te tengo que tratar como a un objeto para que escuches, Red, no dudes que lo haré"

Ella estaba furiosa. Los ojos brillantes de rabia e impotencia.

"¿No te das cuenta que es la oportunidad perfecta para…?"

"Para que te devore entera…"

"Malfoy, sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, no puedes estar interfiriendo en mi trabajo solo por capricho, porque sino esta misión se irá por la borda y no estoy dispuesta a que eso ocurra"

"¿Crees que esto es un capricho? Por Merlín, estoy enfermo de preocupación por ti, Red."

Ella abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

"No me mires así"

"¿Así como?"

"Así como me estás mirando, Weasley"

"Yo…no sabía que tú tenías la facultad de preocuparte…por mí"

"Bueno, pues hay varias cosas que desconoces"

"Sabes que tengo que ir"

El suspiró.

"Sí, lo sé"

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Draco le entregó el sobre, tomó su chaqueta y abandonó la habitación.

Y las horas pasaron…

Ginny trató de entretenerse, pero no podía de ninguna manera sacarse esa sensación de vacío del interior. ¿Sería posible que estuviera extrañando a Draco?"

Se sacudió apenas, diciéndose que eso no era posible. ¿En que lío me estoy metiendo?- se preguntó mientras tomaba su propia chaqueta y se disponía, muy a su pesar, a ir a buscarlo.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y ambos se sorprendieron de la presencia del otro. El cabello rubio de Draco tenía nieve encima, y él temblaba aunque en esos momentos no sintiera nada.

Alzó una ceja y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"¿Ibas a algún lado?"

"Si, a buscarte"

"Soy un nene grande"

"Te fuiste hace tres horas" dijo ella señalándole el reloj.

El entró a la habitación y colgó la chaqueta.

"¿Cenaste?"

"Por supuesto que no"

"Bueno, vamos al restaurante entonces. Me muero de hambre" y tomándola de la mano, se la llevó sin que ella pudiera detenerlo.

Comieron en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

"Creo que nos haría bien una caminata" dijo él, acercándose a ella y tendiéndole la mano.

"¡Está nevando!" protestó ella. "¡Y es de noche!"

"No sabía que eras tan delicada…"

"No es ser delicada, es…" notó su mirada burlona, y tomó sus manos con decisión "De acuerdo, vamos"

Caminaron en silencio también, observando la ciudad brillante y enorme que se abría a su paso. La nieve caía lentamente y cuando él tomó su mano ella no pudo menos que sentirse incómoda e increíblemente feliz al mismo tiempo.

Llegaron hasta un parque, totalmente vacío. Solo algunas personas patinaban en el lago congelado, seguramente algunos adolescentes a los que el frío no parecía importarles.

"Moriremos de hipotermia, Malfoy" dijo ella con un escalofrío, mientras se sentaban en una banca.

"¿Quieres que te abrace, Red?" preguntó él, observándola con esa sonrisa que la fascinaba e irritaba todo al mismo tiempo.

"Prefiero la hipotermia" dijo ella, muy segura.

"La hipotermia debe ser una cosa bien fea. Mejor acércate, Red" Y de un tirón la tuvo entre sus brazos.

Y ella permaneció quieta, casi sin respirar mientras millones de sensaciones se agalopaban en su interior. Con una sonrisa, pensó que Hermione tenía razón. Ella también deseaba al rubio, que ahora le acariciaba el pelo como si fuera un cachorrito desamparado.

Ninguno de los dos notó la atenta mirada gris que los observaba desde muy cerca.

Lucius Malfoy se sirvió un poco más de whisky mientras volvía a su butaca frente al fuego.

La rabia le recorría cada espacio del cuerpo.

Su hijo y esa Weasley…esa traidora de la sangre. ¿Cómo un Malfoy podía caer tan bajo? Ya había sido bastante vergüenza que Draco hubiera elegido ser Auror antes que unirse a las filas del Amo…y ahora esto.

No estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Haría que su hijo pagara. Y que esa maldita Weasley, cayera con él.

"¿Tendrás tu varita a mano, no?"

Draco hizo la pregunta por novena vez. Ella, con inagotable paciencia, asintió.

El vestido era de gasa y flotante, la tela parecía casi escurrirse entre los dedos tal agua y le llegaba por los tobillos. Ginny estaba frente al espejo del baño, teniendo algunos problemas para elegir su peinado. Finalmente, con un ágil movimiento de su varita, se lo dejó recogido, con apenas algunos mechones ondulados enmarcando su rostro.

"No te pintes mucho, no le des a entender que tú…"

Ella se acercó a él con una sonrisa y le tomó el rostro entre las manos. Fue una sorpresa para él que ella se animara a hacer eso. Y para ella que el gesto le saliera tan naturalmente.

"Todo va a estar bien"

El apoyó sus manos sobre las de ella, a ambos lados de su cama.

"Espero que sí, pero todo estaría perfecto si apoyaras esa boca preciosa que tienes en la mía, Red"

"¿Qué? Por Merlín, Malfoy, no se puede hablar en serio contigo" dijo ella, soltándole la cara y comenzando a girarse.

El la tomó por el codo, la giró y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

"Por favor, Ginny, hazlo por lo menos una vez"

Ella lo miró a los ojos, con las mejillas coloradas.

"Oh, que diablos…"

Volvió a tomarle el rostro entre las manos y lo atrajo hacia ella, mientras él apoyaba las manos en su cintura y hacía exactamente lo mismo.

Fue como una descarga de energía. Sus labios temblaron mientras se saboreaban de nuevo, como si fuera la primera vez. Con las respiraciones entrecortadas, los corazones latiendo más fuerte que nunca y las rodillas convertidas de pronto en merengue, profundizaron el beso mientras la espalda de ella daba contra la pared del baño y sus manos se perdían en ese pelo tan rubio y brillante.

Se separaron luego de unos momentos, ambos bastante agitados y sin ninguna gana de separarse.

"Por Merlín…Draco yo…"

"Llegarás tarde, Red. Luego hablaremos de esto. Cuídate ¿si?"

La acompañó hasta la puerta y la despidió con un beso fugaz en los labios.

Mientras subía en el ascensor al último piso del hotel, Ginny Weasley suspiró.

Detrás de la puerta de la habitación que compartían, Draco Malfoy hizo exactamente lo mismo.

A pesar de que se había dicho a si misma que se controlaría, la pelirroja no pudo menos que sentir nervios y hasta se podría decir que un frío y agudo miedo mientras tocaba la puerta de Calvert Hugges con los nudillos.

Cuando el hombre le abrió la puerta, ese miedo se intensificó. Los ojos de Ginny notaron de inmediato que no había nadie más que Hugges en esa habitación. No había fiesta, solo ella, él y una mesa tendida con velas.

"Pensé que esto era una fiesta" dijo ella, no ocultando su incomodidad.

"Lo será dentro de dos horas, pero pensé que un poco de…privacidad nos vendría bien"

Ginny sintió como el hombre parado ante ella le recorría el cuerpo con la mirada. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Draco apareciera y se la llevara, pero eso era simplemente absurdo, así que cuando Hugges le ofreció su mano, ella aceptó.

Hugges le retiró la silla rozándole el brazo nada disimuladamente, y luego se sentó ante ella, observándola. Ella sonrió mientras él abría una botella de vino y deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar en otro lado. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

"¿Es la primera vez que visitas Nueva York?" preguntó Hugges en un momento, mientras comían.

"Si, me gusta mucho"

"Hay una exposición muy buena a pocas cuadras de aquí. Deberías decirle a tu marido que te lleve" comentó el hombre con una sonrisa burlona.

"Oh, Draco no se molestaría en llevarme a ningún lado. Está muy ocupado con sus negocios" Ginny intentó dar credibilidad al tono molesto de su voz.

"¿Ah, si? Pues es una pena. Quizás puedas venir conmigo, si te apetece claro."

"Eso sería estupendo" dijo ella.

En ese momento, Hugges examinó su reloj de pulsera.

"Mis invitados están por llegar, pero me gustaría que luego de la fiesta te quedaras. Necesito hablar contigo"

La pelirroja asintió, adivinando de inmediato sobre que quería hablar ese hombre con ella.

Y la sala se llenó de gente. Ginny tuvo especial cuidado de perderse entre la multitud y pasar desapercibida. Tenía que encontrar algo, lo que fuera, y largarse de allí de inmediato. No le gustaba esa gente, y tuvo la impresión de que todos estaban incluidos en algo oscuro.

La sala era enorme y circular. Buena música sonaba, aunque nadie bailaba. La gente estaba dividida en pequeños grupos de conversación, mientras bebían champaña y comían los aperitivos que un par de meseros servían cada dos minutos.

Varias puertas servían de salida de la habitación central. Ginny se fue acercando hacia una de ellas y cuando estuvo segura de que nadie la observaba, se deslizó hacia el interior. Desembocó en un oscuro pasillo y comenzó a seguirlo con lentitud y cuidado.

La primera puerta que abrió era un espectacular baño. Ginny la cerró con todo el silencio que pudo y siguió a la siguiente. Era una oficina. Encontrándola lo suficientemente interesante, la pelirroja entró y comenzó a revisar los cajones del espectacular escritorio antiguo.

Y entonces, lo encontró. Un mapa. No tenía título ni ninguna otra cosa que describiera su contenido. Pensando en revisarlo más tarde, la chica lo guardó en su cartera, luego escapó de allí lo más rápido posible.

Entró a la habitación con rapidez, pero al ver a Draco dormido en el sofá se paró en seco.

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesta ante su total falta de interés por ver si había llegado a salvo, pero luego, diciéndose que eran tan solo cosas de niña caprichosa, se acercó.

Y se detuvo nuevamente.

Se veía tan tranquilo, su pecho subiendo y bajando con lentitud mientras respiraba, su cabello rubio desparramado sobre sus ojos…

Se acercó de nuevo, y entonces él abrió los ojos, ella soltó un grito y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Draco se desternillaba de risa mientras Ginny permanecía aprisionada en el sofá.

"Buenas noches, Red"

"Maldito cretino, casi me da un infarto"

"Me hubiera encantado hacerte respiración boca a boca"

"Cretino"

"Si, lo sé. Y bien… ¿cómo te fue?" preguntó jugueteando con su cabello.

Ella le sacó la mano de un golpe.

"Si te quitas de encima, te digo"

"¿Me estás chantajeando?"

Ella arqueó una ceja.

"Necesito más que maldita información, Red, estar encima de ti es muy cómodo como para quitarme"

"Esta información te va a interesar"

"Me interesas más, Red"

"Estás imposible hoy"

"¿Hoy?"

"Bueno, todo el tiempo, pero hoy se nota más"

"Admite que me estabas mirando mientras me hacía el dormido"

"Por supuesto que no"

"Por supuesto que si, se te caía la baba"

"Eres un petulante inepto, Malfoy"

"Y te encanta, Red. Dame un beso"

"Ni pienso" dijo ella, y sin más lo quitó de encima de un empujón. Mientras Draco se quejaba, ella se arregló el vestido y dijo: "Bien, ahora si te es posible concentrarte en algo que no se lo que te cuelga bajo el cierre de tus pantalones, Malfoy, me gustaría mostrarte algo"

El se sentó, dispuesto a escucharla. Ya más tarde tendría su venganza contra la pelirroja.

_Holas! Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews! Sigan mandándolas!_


	10. Una noche contigo

_Holas! Bueno, desde ya adelanto que este capitulo, a pedido del público, va a estar subido de tono, así que si les molesta o intimida, no sigan leyendo, jejejejejeje. Y bueno, tenía que ocurrir, y en este capi entre nuestro adorable rubio y la pelirroja nuestra de todos los tiempos, va a ocurrir, así que ya están advertidos. No tengo experiencia describiendo estas cosas, pero haremos el intento a ver como queda. Lean y dejen reviews! Dayah…_

**CAPITULO DIEZ: Una noche contigo**

Draco observó el mapa durante largos minutos, con el entrecejo fruncido y hablándose a si mismo, mientras Ginny lo observaba parada ante él.

La espera le parecía eterna, pues aunque increíble, había llegado a confiar en las impresiones de su compañero, aunque en un principio no estuviera de acuerdo en que trabajaran juntos.

El muchacho levantó la vista.

"No es muy específico, pero obviamente, tenemos que comprobarlo. Bien podría ser lo que estamos buscando"

"Eso mismo pensé yo" dijo ella simplemente, tomando el mapa y mirándolo una vez más. "Quizás nos encontremos con el escondite de Hugges"

"Quizás" murmuró Draco, poniéndose también en pie. "¿Y que tal estuvo la fiesta?"

Ginny se sentó en el sillón que el rubio había abandonado, mientras se sacaba las sandalias de taco alto.

"Terrible. No podía respirar allí dentro, tan rodeada de gente misteriosa. Huí en cuanto tuve la oportunidad. Hugges no va a estar contento, prometí que me quedaría para luego de la cena"

"A Hugges no le faltan mujeres como para que quiera estar metiendo mano en la mía"

"Yo no soy…"

"Mira, Gin, puede ser que esto sea un disfraz, estamos de acuerdo en eso, pero tampoco voy a permitir que cualquier delincuente ponga sus manos sobre ti ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente no está bien, es mi obligación, mi trabajo, cuidarte."

"Yo no necesito que nadie me cuide. Bastante tengo con el clan Weasley sobre mis espaldas" musitó ella, molesta.

"El clan Weasley no se encuentra aquí en este momento"

"Pero no necesito que tú ocupes su lugar"

"Lo ocuparé, te guste o no. Ahora si me disculpas, me iré a dormir. Mañana será un día largo"

Sin decir nada más, el rubio se encerró en el baño, aguardando a que Ginny, lo suficientemente furiosa, pegara el portazo hacia su habitación que se escuchó unos segundos más tarde.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al día siguiente, Ginny despertó muy temprano, tanto así que cuando se dirigió a la sala de estar, su compañero aún dormía profundamente. La muchacha entró entonces a la cocina, y se dispuso a prepararse algo de desayuno, ya que no se sentía con ánimo para aguardar los diez minutos que tardaba el servicio de habitación, además de que seguramente era demasiado temprano para llamar.

Mientras tomaba su jugo de naranja, observó a Draco, que dormía pacíficamente, aunque con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Ginny no pudo evitar preguntarse que era lo que tanto le preocupaba.

Bueno, a ella le agradaba un poco que la cuidara, pero últimamente aquellas ganas de protegerla, parecían haberse incrementado. Justamente, luego de que hubieran sido atacados.

La pelirroja había hecho sus averiguaciones. Calvert Hugges, aunque capaz, no había sido quien los había mandado atacar. ¿Pero entonces quién?

Abrumada, la muchacha decidió caminar un rato para aclarar sus ideas, y quizás pegarle un llamado a su hermano. Por su trabajo, Hermione había instalado un teléfono muggle, y luego de la vergüenza que le habían hecho pasar durante la cena de Navidad, no le molestaría despertarlos casi de madrugada.

Tomó su bolso, miró a Draco una última vez, y con prisa, abandonó el hotel.

Mientras caminaba, distraída, Ginny no notó que la seguían.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco despertó quince minutos más tarde. Le dolía fuertemente la cabeza y una sensación extraña le invadió el estómago cuando recordó la última discusión con la pelirroja.

Decidió que hablaría más tarde con ella, y que más tarde buscaría una excusa coherente de porque se preocupaba tanto por ella. Buscaría esa explicación tanto por ella como por él. Aunque tenía una leve idea que le estaba molestando mucho últimamente. Draco maldijo mientras llamaba al servicio de la habitación, dispuesto a luego buscarla y aclarar las cosas con ella.

Comió en silencio, pensando en como decirle que se estaba enamorando de ella. Nunca se le había declarado a nadie, nunca ninguna persona había importado tanto en su vida como Ginny Weasley.

Se dirigió a su habitación y entró sin tocar. La cama estaba deshecha, y no había señales de ella. Maldiciendo nuevamente volvió a la sala principal, y entonces notó la ausencia de la chaqueta de la pelirroja.

El miedo le pegó en la mitad del cuerpo con violencia.

"Gin, ¿dónde te metiste?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"¿Cuándo vamos a deshacernos de ella?" preguntó el hombre con impaciencia, mientras observaba a la muchacha, que hablaba por teléfono en ese momento.

"No todavía. Hoy solo nos la llevamos" contestó Lucius.

"¿Por qué?"

"No me gustan tus preguntas, Groove, pero si en realidad quieres saberlo y logro así que sigas mis instrucciones sin interrumpir…espero agarrar un pez más gordo a través de la mocosa Weasley"

"¿Y se puede saber a quién?"

"A mi hijo"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny Weasley decidió regresar al hotel. El frío era casi cortante y ella no estaba tan bien abrigada. Además, quería hablar con Draco de una vez por todas. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo, y ella quería saber exactamente que, fuera bueno o malo.

Comenzó a caminar, cuando de pronto, algo la detuvo. Observó hacia su izquierda. Un angosto callejón, oscuro, maloliente y lleno de bolsas de basura y seguramente, pensó la chica, también ratas, se abría frente a su vista. Había visto ya muchos callejones sucios en su vida, pero el llanto del bebé fue lo que llamó su atención. Era un llanto agudo y aterrorizado.

Sin dudarlo, sin ponerse a pensar que aquello podía ser una trampa, Ginny entró al callejón, dubitativa. De pronto, una niebla oscura y espesa que ella no notó, bloqueó la salida, haciendo casi imposible que se pudiera ver algo a pesar de que era pleno día.

"¿Hola?" dijo ella, comenzando a asustarse "¿Quién está ahí?"

Un ruido a su espalda, la hizo girarse y sacar la varita.

"Lumos" murmuró.

Y entonces lo vio. Un hombre alto y robusto, con la cara tapada por una máscara, la apuntaba directamente al corazón con su propia varita.

"Vaya, vaya…si es la Weasley y toda crecida."

Ginny se mantuvo en silencio y tranquila. Así que la conocían. Cuando vio al segundo hombre, justo parado detrás de ella, la pelirroja tuvo la certeza de que ellos habían sido los que los habían atacado hacia tan solo un par de días.

"¿Qué quieren de mí?" preguntó ella, con el entrecejo fruncido.

"No queremos nada de ti, Weasley, salvo quizás tu persona. Vendrás con nosotros"

Ella levantó el mentón con determinación.

"Sabe que voy a pelear"

"Si, me lo suponía…" dijo Lucius Malfoy desde debajo de su máscara "¡Expelliarmus!"

Ginny voló hacia atrás, dando contra uno de los contenedores de basura, pero con un ágil movimiento, se volvió a poner en pie mientras gritaba ¡Accio! y recuperaba su varita que había caído a unos cuantos metros de ella.

"¡Petrificus Totalus!" gritó la chica, apuntando al hombre que se le estaba viniendo encima.

Groover quedó fuera de combate.

Mientras Lucius Malfoy se acercaba, Ginny lanzó chispas rojas al aire, esperando que por una de esas casualidades de la vida, alguien viniera en su ayuda.

Entonces, Malfoy pronunció el contramaleficio, y Groover volvió a ponerse en pie, aunque con dificultad. El hombre la tomó por detrás, inmovilizándola, mientras Malfoy se acercaba.

"¡Crucio!"

La maldición le dio de lleno. La muchacha se retorció de dolor, mientras sentía que mil cuchillos se clavaban en su cuerpo. Luego, débil, quedó totalmente laxa.

Los dos hombres rieron.

"Así me gusta más. No hay nada como una mujer en silencio"

Ginny sentía que le dolía todo, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer.

"Si, pues es muy de hombre eso de esconderse detrás de una máscara" dijo ella con esfuerzo.

Malfoy volvió a reír.

"Creo que tienes derecho a saber al menos quien va a matarte, eso al menos podemos darte, Weasley"

Lucius Malfoy se quitó la máscara lentamente, y entonces Ginny, con los ojos muy abiertos, observó con terror a aquél hombre. Los años habían dejado mella en su rostro, ahora surcado de arrugas y una profunda cicatriz en su mejilla. Pero el odio en su mirada, muy gris, seguía intacto.

"No pude matarte cuando tenías once años, pero ciertamente lo haré ahora. No ya, este no es el momento, pero mi hijo, esa escoria humana, está enamorado de ti"

Ginny lo observó con odio.

"Si, enamorado de una Weasley, de una traidora de la sangre. Pero esto no tendrá un final feliz, niña, tú y él caerán, y el caerá por ti"

"No sé de lo que está hablando"

"¿No lo sabes? Draco, esa noche cuando les hicimos esa pequeña visita en el hotel, me miró a los ojos. Supo quien era él que estaba atacando. ¿Es que acaso no te lo dijo? Por supuesto que no, se ha convertido en un ser débil, seguramente pensó que te protegería, ¿pero dónde está ahora?"

Groover rió con una risa fría que hizo que Ginny temblara.

"Muchos años he estado escondiéndome, mocosa, huyendo de ustedes los aurors que querían meterme en Azkaban. Pero he regresado por mi venganza, y juro que la tendré."

"Lo que tendrá usted es una celda oscura y un uniforme gris haciendo juego" dijo ella.

"No, tendré mi venganza. Tendré poder, todo lo que quise."

"No lo permitiremos"

"¿No lo permitirán? Mírate pequeña ilusa, estás desarmada y sola. Draco no vendrá a buscarte, no te salvará esta vez. No hay nadie que te salve"

"Una vez más te equivocas papá"

Lucius Malfoy se giró y se enfrentó por primera vez a su hijo. Pero no había venido solo. Los ojos grises del hombre reconocieron a Ronald Weasley, a la sangre sucia, y a Potter por supuesto, además de a Remus Lupin, su esposa Tonks y otros muchos magos y brujas.

"Pensé que estabas muerto, Lucius" dijo Lupin con tranquilidad.

Groover soltó a la pelirroja, que cayó de rodillas, y se desvaneció en el aire.

"Nos volveremos a ver, querido hijo" dijo Malfoy, antes de desaparecer también.

Draco corrió hacia la chica que se encontraba en el suelo. Pero entonces ella lo detuvo.

"No me toques, Malfoy" musitó apenas, antes de perder la conciencia.

"Hay que llevarla a San Mungo" dijo Ron, levantándola en brazos.

"Te sigo, Weasley" murmuró Draco, el dolor clavado en cada una de sus palabras.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando Ginny despertó, ya era de noche. Se encontraba en su cama del hotel y Hermione estaba parada a su lado junto con Ron, ambos con semblante preocupado.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" preguntó su hermano, sentándose en la cama y tomándole la mano.

"Estoy bien"

"Podrías estar muerta. Oh, Ginny, oh, Ginny" dijo Hermione tapándose la cara.

"No querían matarme. Solo secuestrarme. Tienen la loca idea de que Draco está enamorado de mi y…"

Se calló al ver la expresión de su hermano y la sonrisa de su amiga.

"Quizás deberías hablar con él"

"Hizo un surco en el piso y luego se refugió en el bar. No lo hemos visto en toda la tarde" dijo Ron, serio.

"No quiero volver a dirigirle la palabra en mi vida. Sabía que su padre nos había atacado, y aún así, no dijo nada. Me lo ocultó. Se supone que somos un equipo."

"Ginny, estoy segura de que él solo quería…"

"¡No quiero que me proteja, no quiero que esté pendiente de lo que hago o no!"

"Pero Gin…" dijo Ron con cuidado.

"No, Ron, no digas nada. Les pido por favor que me dejen sola. Estoy bien y a salvo. Váyanse, solo váyanse"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Intentó ahogar sus penas en un vaso de whisky, pero no sirvió de nada.

Cuando regresó finalmente a la habitación, sabiendo a lo que debía ahora enfrentarse, la encontró parada ante el balcón, y sus maletas ya casi listas sobre su cama.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de desprecio, y se volvió a girar. La vista parecía mucho más interesante que lo que él tuviera que decir.

El se mantuvo allí parado, con las manos en los bolsillos, pero ella no volvió a mirarlo.

"¿Te vas a algún lado?"

Ella se volvió al fin. Se veía tan hermosa, allí parada con su cuerpo envuelto en una de las batas del hotel y esa mata de cabello rojo oscuro cayéndole muy liso por la espalda. Y Draco la sintió más lejos que nunca, y un pedazo del alma se le hizo añicos a los pies.

"Si, a otra habitación. Considera esto un divorcio, Malfoy" dijo ella, sacándose el anillo y tirándoselo a los pies.

"Ginny…yo…"

"No digas nada. No confiaste en mí, sabías que era tu padre, y aún así no dijiste nada"

"Y no me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho"

Ella lo miró furiosa.

"Eres un cretino, un patán y un maldito cobarde" dijo acercándose.

"Y tú eres una pequeña malcriada, que cree que puede con el peso del mundo en sus hombros"

"Yo no necesito que tú me digas con lo que puedo o no" dijo ella, clavándole un dedo en el pecho.

"No me claves el dedo, Weasley, y trata de tranquilizarte y de entender razones"

"No hay ninguna razón que valga. Somos un equipo, éramos un equipo" se corrigió "Yo confiaba en ti, pensé que estábamos juntos en esto"

"Y lo estamos" dijo él con violencia. La tomó de los brazos con fuerza.

"No, no lo estamos. Esto se terminó aquí y ya no hay vuelta atrás"

"No dejaré que te vayas"

"No eres nadie para dejarme o no dejarme. Ya ni siquiera eres mi marido" dijo ella, con el mentón en alto.

El la observó con furia.

"No dejaré que…"

"Sácame las manos de encima, y sigue tu camino"

"No lo haré, Weasley, por Merlín que no lo haré"

"Vete al infierno, Malfoy" dijo ella, forcejeando.

"Si, a donde quieras, pero tú te vienes conmigo"

"Estás completamente loco"

"Solo quería protegerte, tenía miedo por ti" dijo él en un susurro, soltándola.

Ella se pasó una mano por el pelo.

"Sabes que no me gusta que me estén cuidado como si tuviera cinco años"

"¿Por qué eres tan condenadamente orgullosa y terca?"

"¿Qué?"

"Siempre dices que no te gusta que te cuiden, que lo detestas y te enojas y discutes. Pero hay algo que no pareces comprender: tú también, Ginny, te preocupas por los demás, y hubieras hecho exactamente lo mismo con tal de protegerme a mí"

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

"No entiendo que es lo que quieres decir"

"Oh, por supuesto que lo entiendes" dijo él, volviendo a tomarla por los hombros "¿No te preocupaste el día en que me fui sin decir a donde y regresé helado y cubierto de nieve? ¿No te preocupaste cuando me lastimaron, y estuviste la mitad de la noche cuidándome?"

Ella abrió la boca para contestar, pero nada salió. Sin darse cuenta, ella se había aferrado a sus antebrazos como si fueran salvavidas.

"¿Ves?" dijo él con dulzura "¿No entiendes aún que preocuparse por alguien que nos importa es simplemente algo humano y que no tiene nada que ver con edades o que tan buena bruja seas?"

Las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos y ella desvió la mirada para que él no lo notara.

"Tendrías que haber dicho algo"

"Si, y lo siento, pero también fue una sorpresa desagradable para mí encontrarme a mi padre luego de todos estos años. Sabes que quiere matarme ¿cierto?"

Ella lo miró de nuevo, las lágrimas ya controladas, y le acarició la mejilla.

"Supongo que te debo una, Malfoy. No dejaré que nada te pase"

El cerró los ojos ante su contacto y murmuró:

"Yo tampoco dejaré que nadie te lastime, pelirroja"

"Bien, es un trato" dijo ella, acortando la distancia que los separaba y besándolo suavemente.

El la abrazó y apoyó su frente en la de ella.

"Gin, ayer te deseaba. Hoy te necesito" dijo él, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

"Entonces, esta noche me tendrás" dijo ella.

El volvió a besarla, con más pasión esta vez, mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello, desesperada por su contacto. Draco la tomó de la cintura con fuerza, mientras caminaban a trompicones se dieron contra la mesita y casi se caen, los dos se rieron y ella siguió en lo suyo, que en ese momento era seguir besándolo mientras le abría los botones de la camisa.

No supieron como llegaron a la habitación, pero lo hicieron. La luna se colaba por la ventana cuando ambos cayeron en la cama. El la besó una vez más mientras metía su mano en su pelo, como tantas veces lo había imaginado. Ella logró finalmente deshacerse de la camisa, y recorrió con sus manos su cuerpo, esos músculos largos y duros. Besó una cicatriz alargada que tenía en su hombro, y logró que él se conmoviera hasta la médula. Ginny tenía gusto a jabón y aroma a flores.

"Gin, quería tenerte así desde que te vi por primera vez"

Ella se rió.

"Yo también"

El tiró de la bata y la abrió. La observó, casi extasiado, tan hermosa, tan perfecta, como la había soñado.

"Eres perfecta, Gin"

"Tampoco estás mal, Malfoy"

Ella sonrió y él volvió a besarla, mientras la acariciaba, mientras ambos temblaban sabiendo lo que ocurriría a continuación.

"Mírame, Ginny" Ella lo observó con sus ojos muy abiertos, en ellos una mezcla de nerviosismo, deseo y expectativa "Quiero que me mires cuando te haga mía"

Se unió a ella con suavidad, pero la muchacha lo había estado esperando. Fue hermoso, y Ginny pensó, casi celestial. Tenerlo así, entre sus brazos, y saber que ella estaba entre los suyos.

Las estrellas parecían hasta titilar más fuerte que otras noches, en ese momento que Ginny y Draco se convirtieron en amantes y comprendieron, los dos a la vez, y sin decirle nada al otro, que se habían enamorado. En silencio.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Bueno, espero que les halla gustado! Ojalá, ojalá! Besos a todos! Ah, y para las que preguntaban por el nick de Ginny, Red, bueno, red significa rojo en inglés, y por eso el seudónimo, por su cabello ven…jejejejejejje. Es algo tonto, pero a mi me guta. Claro, nunca haría que Ginny llamará a Draco "Blondie" o "Yellow" así que no se preocupen, jajajaja! Bueno, fue medio corto el capi, pero la verdad, me daba algo de cosa describir estas escenas entre los personajes, pero bueno, hice el intento al menos así que no sean malos!_


	11. Participando en la misión

CAPITULO ONCE: Participando en la misión.

Estuvieron juntos toda la noche, explorándose y conociendo un aspecto del otro que hasta el momento no se habían molestado en descubrir.

Cuando ella se durmió, con su cabeza en su pecho, él le acarició el pelo y entre esas tontas caricias, le susurró un te amo que ella escuchó solo entre sueños.

Más tarde, cuando el sol volvía a salir como tantas otras veces, ella despertó con una sonrisa, le sacó un mechón rubio del rostro, rozó sus labios y le susurró exactamente lo mismo, ese secreto a voces que ambos se empeñaban en esconder, y que ninguno podría ocultar por mucho más tiempo.

Ella se metió a la ducha totalmente relajada, con esa tranquilidad que solo se logra luego de pasar tu primera noche con alguien que quiere exactamente lo mismo que tú, que te quiere a ti con la misma intensidad que tú lo quieres a él, y que da exactamente lo mismo que tú te aferras en entregar.

Se sentía como nueva. Por Merlín, había sido maravilloso, tan simple como eso.

Draco despertó debido a los rayos de sol que se colaban a través de la ventana. La noche anterior, ninguno de los dos se había molestado en cerrar las cortinas. Al notar la ropa desparramada por el piso, el joven sonrió, una sonrisa suave y perezosa. La cama todavía estaba tibia en el sitio en el que ella había estado acostada, en el sitio en el que había sido suya. Y él la sentía tan suya todavía.

Se levantó de la cama sin preocuparse en vestirse. Ginny salió del baño en ese momento, completamente vestida.

"¡Malfoy, ponte algo encima!"

Draco se aproximó, riendo, y la besó.

"Anoche no te molestó"

"No, pero…bueno, son las diez de la mañana. ¿Te parece…correcto andar desnudo así por la habitación?"

A él le pareció adorable el leve sonrojo que se había apoderado de sus mejillas.

Entró a la habitación y se vistió con rapidez. Cuando volvió, ella seguía parada en el mismo lugar. Le tomó la mano y la besó.

"Red, yo…"

"No tienes que decir nada"

"Déjame hablar"

Ella lo miró fijamente, hasta que él encontró el valor para decir lo que quería decir.

"Fue la mejor noche de mi vida, Ginny, en serio, y yo quería que supieras que…bueno, tú no eres como las demás- Ella arqueó una ceja- Lo que quiero decir es que tú…no fuiste una más para mí, tú fuiste algo que yo no esperaba y que…bueno…hay algo que…"

"¡Ginny! Estás despierta, Ron y yo temíamos que después de lo de ayer tú…"

Hermione notó de inmediato que habían llegado en mal momento. Ginny sonrió y Draco también, pero fue evidente que ambos hubiesen deseado que no hubieran llegado justo en ese instante.

"¿Desayunaron?" preguntó Draco a modo de saludo, alejándose de Ginny.

"No, me muero de hambre" dijo Ron, mientras se acomodaba a su antojo "¿Qué tienes en este lugar lujoso, Malfoy?"

"¿Qué te apetece, Weasley?"

"Bueno, si hablamos de cosas que me apetezcan…"

"¡Ron!"

El pelirrojo se rió, mientras Hermione lo miraba reprobatoriamente.

"Bien, Weasley, encarguemos un poco de todo"

Mientras Draco hacía el pedido y Ron agregaba cosas por sobre su hombro, Hermione arrastró a Ginny al balcón y la miró con una sonrisa. La pelirroja se puso colorada.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Maldita pervertida! ¡No me vengas con esa pregunta! ¡Te acostaste con Malfoy!

Ginny adquirió el tono de su cabello.

"Oh, mi Dios…"

"¡Esto es increíble! Cuando vi la ropa regada por el piso y la cama en esas condiciones yo…"

"Hermione ¿te importaría bajar la voz? Mi hermano está ahí dentro"

"Si, junto a tú más reciente amante"

"Oh, cállate"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Comieron desde tostadas hasta panqueques y donas. Ron comía sin parar y Draco se preguntó con qué lo mantenía Granger.

El rubio supo a los dos minutos de haberse sentado a la mesa, que Hermione, como siempre, había hecho uso de su brillante mente para descubrir lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior entre él y la pelirroja. No pudo evitar sentir unas tremendas ganas de reír ante las miradas que la castaña le echaba a Ginny, que totalmente desesperada, desviaba la vista en cuanto podía. Ron estaba demasiado distraído con la comida como para percatarse de algo, cosa que Draco agradeció.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron un rato más, y luego partieron, con la excusa de que tenían un almuerzo con el manager de Ron en veinte minutos.

Pero Draco y Ginny no pudieron retomar su conversación de aquella mañana: el valor del rubio se había disipado, y ahora debía esperar hasta reunirlo de nuevo.

El día pasó con tranquilidad, y en la noche, se reunieron de nuevo, sin palabras. Y otra vez callaron aquello que pugnaba por salir, y otra vez el sol los sorprendió a la mañana siguiente, bañando de tibieza sus cuerpos y sus corazones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucius Malfoy mandó la carta a las doce y diecinueve de la mañana. A la una y quince, Pansy Parkinson tomaba el vuelo hacia Estados Unidos. Hacia Draco. A reclamar de una vez por todas lo que siempre había sido suyo. Y esta vez, para no perderlo nunca más.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Puede ser peligroso, Malfoy."

La voz de Stuart, un poco distorsionada debido a la distancia, sonaba seria y preocupada.

"Somos aurors, Stuart, el peligro es parte de nuestras vidas"

"Si, pero no por eso hay que pararse delante de él y saludarlo muy campante" dijo el jefe, mientras refunfuñaba.

Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo, mientras con una sonrisa, escuchaba como Ginny cantaba mientras tendía la cama. Por supuesto, no le dijo nada de eso a Stuart, hubiese implicado demasiadas explicaciones.

"Ese mapa es la única pista que tenemos, evidentemente debemos seguirla, nos puede llevar a alguna parte"

"Lo sé, Malfoy, pero me sentiría más tranquilo si llevaran apoyo…"

Draco se quedó pensativo.

"Creo que tengo a las personas indicadas"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry Potter tenía una vida interesante, un trabajo que amaba, una esposa y un hijo por los que daría la vida sin dudarlo.

Algunas veces, los recuerdos lo embargaban, recuerdos de su juventud, recuerdos de los breves momentos que había compartido con su padrino. Cuando forzaba mucho su memoria, hasta le parecía recordar aquél único año que había compartido con sus padres.

Había vuelto a Godric Hollow, donde vivía ahora con su familia, en la misma casa que Voldemort había destruido aquella fatídica noche cuando su destino fue marcado.

Su tiempo se dividía entre Hogwarts, lugar que consideraba su segundo hogar, y ese valle amplio y hermoso que se abría paso ante sus ojos cada vez que observaba por la ventana de su habitación.

Jamás imaginó que terminaría enamorado de Gabrielle; para ser sinceros, durante un tiempo había sentido su vida inminentemente unida a Ginny Weasley. Ahora la consideraba una amiga sumamente valiosa, casi una hermana.

Gabrielle dormía a su lado, su larga cortina de cabello muy rubio desparramada en la almohada y su mano entrelazada con la suya por encima de las sábanas blancas.

Ella lo entendía, lo amaba sin excusas o presunciones, siempre dispuesta a arrancarle una sonrisa cuando sus ojos se ensombrecían por el peso del pasado. Sabía donde estaba cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos, sabía cual era su comida favorita, sabía como abrazarlo o sermonearlo cuando lo necesitaba. En una palabra, estaba loco por ella.

Le costaba entender que lo había unido tanto a esa muchacha que apareció de un día para el otro en su vida para no irse nunca más.

Ella se movió en sueños, y fue entonces cuando Harry vislumbró la cabeza de Draco Malfoy en la chimenea.

Harry se levantó de la cama, sobresaltado.

"Siento interrumpir, Potter, pero es urgente" dijo Malfoy desde las llamas.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Malfoy arqueó una ceja.

"Digamos que necesito la ayuda del niño que vivió, aunque nunca creí decir una barbaridad de este tamaño"

Harry observó a quien había sido su enemigo durante un segundo.

"Por supuesto, me visto, tomo mi varita y voy para ahí"- musitó Harry.

Draco asintió y desapareció, diciéndose lo fácil que había resultado tener una conversación civilizada con el cabeza rajada. Tal vez, no fuera tan malo como él había pensado. Luego, se dispuso a visitar a los demás del grupo para incluirlos en su plan.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ronald Weasley ya no era ciertamente un pobretón.

Sus ingresos y los de Hermione eran elevados, y habían adquirido recientemente una casona antigua que hasta había aparecido en varias revistas de decoración.

Al observar a su esposa, ataviada con una bata y preparando el desayuno, pensó que algunas veces, solo algunas, la vida si resultaba un cuento de hadas. Ella lo era todo para él…quien iba a decir que terminaría casado con esa niña de cabello alborotado que apareció un día en el compartimiento para decirle que tenía una mancha de tierra en la nariz.

Hermione se dio vuelta en ese momento, y vio la sonrisa en los labios de Ron, esa sonrisa que siempre ponía cuando estaba pensando en cosas buenas. ¿Sería el momento oportuno para decirle la noticia, o esperaría a la noche?

"Tienes esa cara"

"¿Esa cara?" preguntó Ron, mientras ella le dejaba un plato frente a él en la mesa.

"La cara que pones cuando estás contento por algo"

El la atrajo hacia si, con una sonrisa, y la sentó en su regazo, observándola.

"Estaba pensando en lo feliz que soy contigo. Cada día, cada hora, cada segundo…"

Ella sonrió. Aún seguían sorprendiéndole tantas cosas de su pelirrojo.

Lo besó tiernamente.

"¿Liz sigue durmiendo?"

"Si…Ron…hay algo que quiero decirte"

El hombre la observó con atención.

"Bueno…digamos que vas a ser papá de nuevo"

Entre abrazos, besos cariñosos y pequeños saltitos, fue como los encontró Draco cuando apareció en la chimenea.

Carraspeó sonoramente, hasta que los otros dos, decidieron que el ruido era demasiado molesto como para ignorarlo.

"Weasley, Granger…la cocina no es un buen lugar para esas…demostraciones de afecto, sobretodo con una hija como la de ustedes" dijo el rubio, con sorna.

"Oh, cállate, Malfoy" dijo Ron "Voy a ser papá de nuevo, eso es motivo de celebración"

"Felicitaciones entonces" dijo el rubio, que sintió una sincera alegría por ellos y se sacudió apenas, pensando en lo extraño de la situación "Vengo a incluirlos en una misión"

"Vamos para allá" dijo Hermione con resolución.

Su marido no se molestó en llevarle la contra, quería contarle personalmente a su hermanita que sería tía.

"Ah, Ron cariño…me olvidaba…son gemelos" y dicho esto, Hermione subió a cambiarse, riéndose aún de la cara de su marido.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neville Longbottom roncaba apaciblemente cuando Luna entró a la habitación como una exhalación. La chica le quitó las sábanas de encima con resolución mientras gritaba:

"¡Vago, levántate de ahí! Es tu turno de alimentar a los niños, no te salvarás ésta vez."

Neville se hizo el dormido y abrió un ojo disimuladamente justo para esquivar la almohada que su esposa le iba a estrellar en la cabeza.

"Por Merlín, Lu, casi me das" reprochó el hombre con sinceridad.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos.

"Y lo hubiese hecho si no hubieras abierto ese ojo"

Neville y Luna había empezado a salir justo después de la muerte de Dumbledore. Con el trío fuera de Hogwarts, habían encontrado en la compañía del otro, la comprensión que nunca habían encontrado en los demás.

Ella tenía ideas locas y extravagantes que solo su marido encontraba encantadoras, y él poseía una timidez y un valor escondido debajo de ella, que solo Luna podía ver.

"Te amo, Lu" dijo Neville con una sonrisa.

Ella también estuvo a punto de reír, pero mantuvo su semblante serio a pura fuerza de voluntad.

"Yo también te amo, Longbottom, pero de todas formas no te salvarás con cumplidos de alimentar a los niños"

Dicho esto, le puso a su marido dos mamaderas en las manos y se metió al baño.

Cuando Draco apareció de pronto en la chimenea de aquella casa, así lo encontró, con uno de sus hijos en cada brazo, mientras los alimentaba y les hablaba en susurros para que no lloraran.

"No, Hazeel, la mamadera no es un proyectil. No, no llores, tu madre me matará"

"Yo que tú, Longbottom, meto a uno en la cuna mientras alimento al otro" dijo Malfoy con naturalidad.

Neville se sobresaltó, y luego murmuró:

"Si, creo que tienes razón"

"Por supuesto que la tengo, es una cualidad innata mía" musitó el rubio "Cuando termines, aparécete con tu señora la loca en el hotel. Hay algo que quiero discutir con ustedes"

Neville asintió, y Malfoy, dando su tarea por terminada, desapareció con un ¡plop! de las llamas.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras Draco se encargaba de esas diligencias, Ginny volvía de la calle. El tiempo había cambiado mucho, volviéndose cada vez más frío, por ese motivo, había decidido comprarse un pijama abrigado y más al estilo Weasley que el que había llevado consigo para interpretar su papel de _femme fatal._

Ya había casi alcanzado su habitación, cuando una fuerte mano la apartó de la puerta.

Hugges no se veía nada contento, de hecho, Ginny jamás lo había visto tan enfadado.

"No me gusta que me dejen plantado. Creí dejar bien en claro que quería que te quedaras luego de la fiesta"

Ella se soltó con suavidad y aunque sentía unas tremendas ganas de mandarlo de paseo, esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Lo siento tanto…es que mi marido regresó de su viaje antes de lo previsto, me avisó que estaba llegando al hotel, y si no me encontraba en la habitación, seguramente hubiese tenido muchos problemas"

Con un enorme esfuerzo, la pelirroja puso su mano en la mejilla del hombre, que la observaba con el rostro serio.

"Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas quedarme, pero me fue imposible"

Vio por el rostro de Hugges, que éste comenzaba a creerle.

"Te espero mañana a la noche, entonces" dijo éste, sin más preámbulos "Hoy tengo un compromiso"

"Ahí estaré" prometió ella, deseando que para mañana a la noche, aquello hubiese terminado.

Ginny entró a la habitación con el semblante serio.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó Draco apenas notó su cara.

Ella se sintió contrariada de que el rubio hubiese aprendido con tanta rapidez a leer su cara.

"Me acabo de topar con nuestro queridisimo Hugges"

El rostro de Draco cambió drásticamente. Sus facciones se endurecieron mientras se acercaba a ella a grandes pasos y la tomaba de los hombros.

"¿Te tocó?"

"Por Merlín, Malfoy, no…¿Qué es esto, una escena de celos? No somos unos adolescentes"

"Me interesa muy poco, pelirroja. Quiero saber que te dijo"

"Que me espera mañana a la noche en su habitación"

"Cretino" musitó Malfoy, con irritación.

"Sabíamos que pasaría"

"Diablos que va a pasar"

"Espero que esto halla terminado para mañana, de lo contrario, tendré que ir. No puedo seguir escudándome tras excusas, se va a dar cuenta de todo…"

"Ya pensaremos en algo para salvarte de esta"

Se quedaron mirando durante unos momentos, luego, silencio.

"Estoy un poco nerviosa" confesó ella de pronto. "Tengo miedo de que algo salga mal esta noche…"

Draco se acercó con cautela.

"No pasará nada, Gin, todo estará bien. Somos mejores que ese grupo de idiotas"

"Malfoy, somos dos contra quien sabe cuantos"

Un ruido en la chimenea hizo que Ginny se sobresaltara y sacara su varita. Draco la observó, sonriendo.

"Nadie dijo que seríamos dos, pelirroja" musitó, mientras Ron Weasley salía girando y lleno de las cenizas de las llamas junto a Hermione.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finalmente, el grupo se ubicó en los sillones.

Todos miraban expectantes a Draco, hasta la misma Ginny, mientras él se mantenía parado ante ellos con semblante serio.

El rubio le entregó el mapa a Harry, que lo observó durante un momento, sin entender nada.

"¿Qué se supone que es eso?" preguntó Ron, que miraba el mapa también, y por su cara, obviamente tampoco entendía.

"Tu hermana se lo robó a Hugges" dijo Malfoy con simplicidad "Esta noche planeamos ir hasta ahí para comprobar que significa. Hablé con nuestro superior hace un rato, no podemos ir solos, y no tuvo inconveniente en que los incluyéramos, sobre todo luego de que nombré al niño que vivió y a Granger, que según parece, está muy bien parada en el Ministerio"

Hermione se ruborizó visiblemente.

"Creemos que Hugges está creando algún tipo de arma de daño masivo para los muggles, y como Gin consiguió esta pista, no tenemos más remedio que seguirla. Quizás demos con su escondite después de todo, lo que facilitaría las cosas mucho más."

"¿Cuántos son, más o menos?" preguntó Luna, soñadoramente.

"No tenemos un número exacto, pero si de hecho es el escondite de Hugges, podrían ser bastantes. No sabemos cuantos están participando en la creación del arma, ni cuantos guardias hay y por supuesto tampoco cuantos magos capacitados están a su disposición" dijo Ginny, con rostro cansado.

"Yo voy" dijo Harry sin dudarlo.

"Si Potter va, yo también" dijo Gabrielle con determinación.

"Estoy dentro" dijo en ese momento Hermione "¿Ron?"

El pelirrojo observó a su esposa con semblante serio.

"Hermione…no sé si sea buena idea que tú vayas, yo por supuesto no tengo problemas pero tú…tú estás embarazada."

La muchacha iba a replicar, cuando de pronto, Ginny pegó un grito, sobresaltándolos a todos.

"¡Hermione! ¡Ron! ¿Por qué no habían dicho nada? ¡Felicitaciones!" exclamó la pelirroja con entusiasmo, abrazando a su hermano.

"Más enanos…" murmuró Malfoy, pero nadie salvo él mismo, lo escuchó.

Harry le dio unas palmadas amistosas a su mejor amigo, al igual que Neville. Luna fue un caso totalmente diferente. Se puso a rebuscar en su cartera apenas se dio por enterada de la noticia, y luego de unos minutos, sacó lo que parecía ser naranja ahuecada y rellena de lo que parecían ser plumas de colores.

"Es un _larpoit_, es un amuleto muy fuerte que ayuda a que los retoños se mantengan saludables. Lo usé con los míos y sirvió de maravilla…"

Hermione tomó con una sonrisa nada disimulada el extraño amuleto y lo guardó en su propia cartera.

"Volviendo al tema…" Draco se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a contarles a los demás todo lo referente a su misión, con interrupciones de Ginny de vez en cuando.

Cuando hubo acabado, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en brindar su ayuda. Ron dudó un poco, pero Hermione finalmente le aseguró que todo estaría bien, que ella jamás pondría en peligro a sus bebes. Luego de asegurarle a su hermano que cuidaría de Hermione como si su vida dependiera de ello, Ron le sonrió a Ginny y aceptó de una vez por todas.

Cada uno partiría a su casa a prepararse, y nos reuniríamos en el hotel cerca del anochecer.

Luna y Neville acababan de desaparecerse, cuando Ginny dijo:

"No puedo creer que pediste su ayuda" Extrañamente, la chica sonreía.

"No son tan malos como parecen" dijo Draco, incómodo.

"Lo sé" murmuró ella, acercándose a él con algo de timidez. "Solo me alegra que te hallas dado cuenta."

"Gin…hazme un favor"

Ella lo miró, sin entender.

De pronto, él la atrajo hacia si con fuerza, ignorando su leve protesta. La miró a los ojos, y Ginny sintió que se derretía. Ese gris tormentoso era hermoso, y quedaba tan bien con él y su personalidad.

"Bésame" murmuró él con voz ronca.

Ella sonrió, y apoyó sus labios contra los de él con suavidad, casi con ternura. Se separaron con mucha dificultad. Draco apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de ella, mientras la abrazaba y se balanceaban al ritmo de una canción inexistente.

"Weasley, vas a terminar volviéndome loco" murmuró él, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Ella sonrió.

"Únete al club, Malfoy" musitó, sin soltarlo.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio, tratando de aprovechar el momento y no pensar en lo que llegaría con la noche. ¿Qué encontrarían? Y más importante…¿Qué harían si aquella misión terminaba e inevitablemente llegaba la despedida? ¿Encontrarían el valor para detener al otro o aquello se convertiría solo en un recuerdo hermoso que los haría sonreír cuando estuvieran nuevamente en la soledad de sus vidas?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco estaba vestido todo de negro, aguardando impaciente a que su pelirroja terminara de aprontarse. Su cabello rubio, generalmente impecable, estaba totalmente alborotado por todas las veces que se había llevado la mano hacia él, con exasperación.

Finalmente, ella salió, también toda vestida de negro.

"¿Te han dicho que ese color te queda extremadamente bien y que dan ganas de arrancarte esa ropa y…?"

"Bueno, bueno, si resultaste todo un pervertido, Malfoy" dijo Harry, apareciéndole a un lado.

Malfoy sonrió.

Gabrielle se acercó a su marido y miró a Ginny y a Draco con una sonrisa de lo más extraña. Hasta hacía acordar a la loca Lovegood y todo. Los observaba fijamente como si fueran un par de bellos cachorritos.

"Gabi, lo estás haciendo de nuevo…" dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó la muchacha, observando a su marido con su mejor cara de inocente.

"Eso de mirar a la gente y empezar a imaginarte una conmovedora historia de amor."

Gabrielle sonrió.

"Harry, querido, los hombres carecen de todo tacto…solo míralos…ciertamente ahí hay una conmovedora historia de amor."

Draco sintió que los colores le subían a la cara, por primera vez en su vida, y miró a Ginny durante unos segundos, pero ella parecía muy ocupada mirando la alfombra. Fue una suerte que justo en ese momento, aparecieran los demás.

La noche estaba despejada y la luna brillaba intensamente a través de la ventana.

"Es temprano aún" murmuró Draco- ¿Quieren algo de tomar? Tú no respondas, Weasley, ya sé que si…- dijo Malfoy arrancando una risotada de los demás. Ron se puso muy colorado y murmuró que tenía algo de sed, pero que eso no era motivo de gracia.

"Yo voy" dijo Ginny arrancando hacia la cocina.

En ese momento, se escucharon unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

"¿Quién podrá ser?" preguntó Hermione, alarmada y sacando su varita.

Draco sacó la suya propia y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia la puerta. La abrió, dubitativo y allí se encontró a la última persona que había esperado ver.

La mujer era alta, delgadísima y rubia. Llevaba una minifalda y una blusa muy escotada.

Draco se le quedó observando, totalmente sorprendido.

"¿Pansy?"

"Hola, amor, he vuelto. ¿Me extrañaste?- dijo mirándolo provocativamente.

Ginny había llegado con las bebidas en una bandeja. Solo cuando la bandeja cayó al piso y los vasos se rompieron con gran estrépito, Draco notó su presencia.

_Hola! Bueno, en el próximo capitulo finalmente llega la misión. Ya no le queda mucho a la historia. ¿Qué hará Ginny ahora que Pansy está de nuevo en el mapa?_


	12. Horas

CAPITULO DOCE: Horas

"Parece que interrumpí una fiesta" dijo Pansy, observando a la multitud que la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido "Si quieres puedo volver más tarde, cuando estés solo y podamos hablar…en privado" señaló en un susurro lo bastante audible para que todos en la habitación escucharan claramente.

Ginny, no soportando aquella situación ni un segundo más, se dio media vuelta y abandonó la sala, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, mientras que Hermione, Luna y Gabrielle la seguían de cerca.

Draco notó aquello de inmediato.

"Este no es un buen momento, Pansy. Y no quiero ser grosero, pero ninguno lo será. Ya nos dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decirnos, lo nuestro terminó hace mucho"

La respuesta de Draco tomó a la rubia por sorpresa. Sus facciones cambiaron radicalmente mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada y gritaba:

"¿Quién es ella? ¿Quién es la perra con la que te acuestas?"

Draco suspiró, y no importándole que Harry, Neville y aún más importante, Ron, estuvieran allí presentes, contestó con sinceridad:

"Ginny Weasley"

No se volteó para ver la expresión de los otros tres, sino que continuó observando a Pansy con desdén.

"Y no solo me acuesto con ella, sino que la amo" afirmó.

"Yo soy mucho mejor que esa traidora a la sangre"

"Piensa lo que quieras, pero aún así estoy enamorado de ella. No se lo he dicho aún, pero será pronto, y no dejaré que nadie se meta en el medio, y menos tú. Te aconsejo que te vayas"

"Eso no ha terminado" dijo la rubia con el odio impregnado en cada una de sus palabras "Esa rata de alcantarilla no se quedará con lo que es mío"

"Nunca entendiste que nunca fui tuyo, ni siquiera cuando estábamos a punto de casarnos."

La mujer se dio media vuelta y salió hecha una furia. Sintieron sus tacones repiquetear con fuerza contra el piso mientras se dirigía al ascensor.

Draco apoyó la frente contra la puerta, y entonces se giró. Los tres presentes lo observaban con expresiones indescriptibles en sus rostros.

Harry y Neville parecían divertidos: no todos los días se escuchaba a un Malfoy hacer semejante declaración.

Ron, por el contrario, se mantenía serio.

"Así que estás enamorado de mi hermana" comentó.

"Si, hasta los huesos, pero ese no es un tema para discutir contigo"

"Estoy de acuerdo en eso, solo te advierto que si la lastimas, me las pagarás."

El rubio asintió, sabiendo que el pelirrojo hablaba muy en serio.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Lucius observó a la muchacha frente a él, que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

"Por lo que me cuentas, es más grave de lo que creí" comentó el hombre.

"No puede estar enamorado de esa Weasley, es una cualquiera"

"Pero lo está. No digo que la noticia me alegre, pero nos da una ventaja"

"¿Qué ventaja?"

"Ya sabemos donde lastimarlo"

"¿Qué piensas hacer, Lucius?"

Una sonrisa diabólica iluminó los ojos de Malfoy, mientras murmuraba:

"Tengo un plan"

El hombre sacó del bolsillo de su túnica una pequeña botellita con lo que parecía ser una poción.

"Da la casualidad que tuve un enfrentamiento hace poco con la chica Weasley. Y esto- le mostró a la rubia un único cabello color rojo fuego guardado en una botellita muy parecida a la anterior- se quedó en las ropas de mi compañero"

Los dos rieron, Pansy comprendiendo al fin lo que se esperaba de ella.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"Ginny"

Draco había entrado a la habitación. Los tres hombres habían bajado al bar del hotel, y sus mujeres se apresuraron a salir en estampida del cuarto, tras ellos. Era evidente que Draco y Ginny necesitaban algo de intimidad, y por supuesto, ellos pensaban dársela.

"No tengo ganas de hablar, Draco" dijo ella, poniéndose en pie.

"Le dije que se fuera"

"¿Ah, si? ¿Y por cuánto durará eso, Malfoy?"

El rubio sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies al escucharla decir su apellido, como antes.

"No hagas esto, Gin, no vuelvas a poner barreras entre nosotros"

"Haré lo que crea conveniente"

"Un cuerno si crees que te dejaré hacerlo"

"No sé como creí que esto podría funcionar. Los dos nos divertimos, pero se acabó. Se acabó en el momento en que esa mujer alta y hermosa se presentó a reclamarte como suyo"

Ginny le dio la espalda, dolida.

"¿Estás celosa? ¿Celosa de Parkinson?"

"No sé de que me estás hablando" dijo ella, a la defensiva.

Draco la tomó de los hombros con suavidad, obligándola a mirarlo.

Ella bajó la mirada. No se sentía capaz de enfrentar los ojos grises de Draco en ese momento, pero él le levantó la cara con la misma suavidad que la había girado y él, con sorpresa, notó que ella estaba reteniendo las lágrimas por pura fuerza de voluntad.

"Por Merlín, Gin, no llores, no me hagas esto"

"Déjame en paz" dijo ella, tratando de zafarse de él.

Draco la agarró con más fuerza.

"Nunca conocí a una mujer más testaruda, más desequilibrada y de peor carácter que tú, pelirroja"

"Pues vete con Parkinson, entonces, ella debe ser adorable"

"No, Gin, no. Lo que no entiendes es que no puedo irme con ella, no quiero hacerlo. Y nunca me pudo reclamar como suyo, porque nunca lo fui en primer lugar."

Ella lo miró, confundida.

"Solo hay una mujer grabada en mi corazón, se metió allí sin que yo me diera cuenta, en silencio, y ahora es demasiado tarde para sacarla. No puedo hacerlo. No quiero hacerlo."

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Esa mujer eres tú, Gin. Estoy enamorado de ti y no hay nada que pueda hacer por impedirlo. Estoy completamente loco por ti, en todos los sentidos y si te fueras de mi vida, ya nada tendría sentido. Yo no tendría sentido"

Ginny lo miró, con los ojos enormes. Esperanza. La esperanza creció dentro de ella como las flores en primavera.

"Draco, yo…"

"No tienes que decir nada, sé que es algo repentino y…"

"¿Puedes cerrar la boca un maldito minuto, por favor? Estoy tratando de declararme"

El abrió la boca para replicar y la volvió a cerrar, confundido.

"¿Qué?"

Ella le tomó el rostro entre sus manos.

"Te amo, Draco, te amo hasta la inconsciencia. Quédate conmigo"

La abrazó con fuerza para luego besarla con equivalente pasión. La llenó de besos tontos en toda la cara, haciéndola reír.

"Siempre, pelirroja, siempre a tu lado."

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Cuando los demás volvieron, ellos dos estaban con las sonrisas más grandes que les habían visto hasta el momento. Ninguno de sus amigos hizo ningún comentario, pero comprendieron sin necesidad de palabras.

Una sonrisa así solo podía dibujarla el amor.

Luego centraron su atención en los negocios.

Estudiaron el mapa un momento más y luego, Harry dijo:

"Deberíamos aparecernos más o menos por aquí" señaló el niño que vivió con determinación.

"Si, había calculado más o menos por ahí. Estamos a dos kilómetros de la cueva" dijo Draco, señalando el trayecto con su dedo.

"Bien, estamos listos" dijo Hermione.

Abandonaron la habitación del hotel y se aparecieron en el punto indicado, bajo un enorme roble. Todos sacaron sus varitas pero no murmuraron lumos como tantas otras veces, pues las lucecitas podían verse de lejos, y no era eso exactamente lo que querían.

Harry había llevado su capa invisible, y Draco había tomados dos prestadas a su jefe, así que se cubrieron con ellas y avanzaron.

Llegaron a la cueva luego de media hora. La luna brillaba intensamente en lo alto, y en la puerta de la cueva se encontraban cuatro hombres, de aspecto sucio. Los cuatro que iban delante, o sea, Draco, Ginny, Ron y Neville murmuraron un ¡Desmaius! y los cuatro individuos quedaron fuera de combate. Los arrastraron hasta detrás de unos matorrales y allí los dejaron.

"¡Yo quería participar!" dijo Hermione, que iba en busca de sangre.

"Recuerda que tienes a dos niños ahí dentro" indicó su marido, tocando suavemente el vientre aún plano de Hermione.

Ella resopló, pero terminó asintiendo.

Se adentraron en silencio, todos alertas al más leve movimiento, pero para su sorpresa, no se encontraron a nadie. Aquello no pintaba bien. ¿Sabrían los secuaces de Hugges que ellos llegarían esa noche?

La cueva era un sinfín de pasillos, tenuamente iluminados.

Finalmente, llegaron a una ancha sala, que parecía vacía. Aquello pintaba aún peor. Allí había más planos y mapas que Draco no se molestó en leer. Simplemente los desvaneció en el aire, para estudiarlos más tarde.

Sentía el perfume de Ginny impregnándole los sentidos, y aunque quería que estuviera a su lado por si algo sucedía, también era una distracción, así que se adelantó, mientras la pelirroja se quedaba rezagada a un lado de Gabrielle.

En otro momento, la actitud del rubio le hubiese molestado y se habría ubicado a su lado, como debía de ser. Pero le pareció buena idea ir detrás, para protegerle las espaldas a Hermione, que iba en el medio.

De pronto, Draco sintió movimiento, y de improviso, varios hombres los atacaron. Mientras escuchaba los gritos de los demás, que se defendían como podían con los hechizos aprendidos a lo largo de los años, no notó que alguien tomaba a Ginny desprevenida y se la llevaba, inconsciente. Hermione estaba acorralada, y Ron se hallaba en plena lucha con dos de los atacantes. Sin pensarlo, Draco se dirigió hacia ella, y aturdió a uno de los hombres, mientras ella usaba un hechizo de desarme contra otro. No había duda de que esa mujer sabía defenderse, aún estando embarazada.

El rubio se dio media vuelta, buscando a la pelirroja. Y allí se encontraba ella, parada muy tranquila mientras Harry se debatía con tres a la vez, Gabrielle y Luna con dos cada una y Neville con cuatro.

Draco la miró extrañado, pero ya otra vez la había visto en shock, y supuso que eso era lo que la mantenía tan quieta, así que le tiró un Sectusempra a uno de los atacantes de Neville sin dudarlo.

La pelea se postergó varios minutos que parecieron eternos. Finalmente, Draco y los demás lograron reducir a sus atacantes, y con un movimiento de su varita, el rubio los envió al Cuartel de los Aurores para que se hicieran cargo de ellos.

Luego miró a Ginny, que parecía sonreír. De pronto, y tomándolo completamente por sorpresa, ella se tiró a sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. Draco quedó completamente descolocado: ella nunca lo había besado de esa forma tan…tan…no Ginny.

La cara de Ron era un poema. Abrió la boca con sorpresa, mientras los demás observaban con mucha atención las paredes, como si fueran algo sumamente interesante de ver.

Draco la soltó, extrañado.

"Gin…¿qué diablos?"

Ella lo miró con la misma sonrisa, pero era una sonrisa distinta, casi arrogante.

Draco se pasó la mano por el cabello, sin entender nada.

"Mejor seguimos" dijo Hermione.

Todos asintieron y se adentraron más en la cueva.

Había varias recámaras con múltiples objetos y venenos que Draco recordaba haber visto en su casa. Su padre tenía una habitación blindada bajo la mansión donde escondía todos sus objetos tenebrosos. Draco se sacudió apenas.

Finalmente, llegaron a lo que parecía ser la habitación principal. Calderos burbujeantes hervían allí en silencio. Y ahí estaba Calvert Hugges junto a unos diez individuos. Miró a Ginny con sorpresa, ella le guiñó un ojo y lo saludó descaradamente ante el asombro de los demás.

Una nueva lucha se hizo presente.

Ginny, aburrida, lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra, poniendo en peligro a sus propios amigos.

"Gin, ¿Qué haces?" preguntó Draco cuando un rayo de luz violeta casi lo alcanza.

"Las peleas me aburren" dijo ella, sin perder la sonrisa.

En eso, un hechizo aturdidor le dio de lleno en el pecho a Hermione. Ron lanzó un grito y alcanzó a atajarla apenas, mientras los demás seguían luchando.

"¡Incárcero!" gritó Harry, aprisionando a dos de los sujetos.

Hugges intentaba escapar. Draco se puso en pie con dificultad después de ser alcanzado con un expelliarmus y gritó: "¡Desmaius!"

"¡Protego!" gritó a su vez Hugges, blandiendo su propia varita.

"¡Cadenas mágicas!" exclamó Draco.

Las cadenas, fuertes, se cernieron en torno al cuerpo de Hugges mientras el hombre aún se debatía.

Dando aquél duelo por finalizado, Draco lo envió al Ministerio.

Neville tenía la nariz rota y Gabrielle un tajo profundo en su mejilla, que Harry revisaba de mal humor.

"Episkey" murmuró Luna, y la herida se cerró de inmediato.

Aquella noche, la batalla había finalizado. Draco tomó en cuenta los daños y a los prisioneros y luego encontraron los planos del arma que Hugges había estado preparando. Una larga hilera de frascos se encontraba contra la pared. Dentro, se encontraba un líquido de un verde brillante.

"Parece que planeaban expandir una epidemia" dijo Draco firmemente. Tomó uno de los frascos y lo envió al Ministerio para más información.

"Les daremos la ubicación, vendrán luego por las demás muestras"

Ron llevó a su esposa a San Mungo, preocupado.

Los demás volvieron cada uno a su casa, agotados.

Ginny se metió a la ducha de inmediato, y Draco bajó al bar. Allí le pareció ver a su padre, pero cuando volvió a mirar Lucius Malfoy había desaparecido. Desconcertado, Draco pensó que quizás estaba teniendo visiones debido al cansancio.

Pensando en Ginny, le llevó un gran pote de helado de chocolate.

Pero la chica musitó que no tenía ganas de comer helado. Draco la observó con los ojos muy abiertos y el entrecejo fruncido.

"Aunque si quieres, podemos comerlo en la cama" dijo con voz suave, jugando con el botón de la camisa del rubio.

El le corrió la mano con suavidad.

"Ahora no, Gin. Estoy cansado" dijo, aún sin entender porque se estaba negando.

Ella lo miró furiosa.

"Como quieras, tú te lo pierdes" dijo desapareciendo hacia la habitación.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Mientras tanto, en una habitación oscura, la verdadera Ginny Weasley lloraba en silencio. Las cadenas con las que la habían atado le estaban lastimando las muñecas y los tobillos, y el golpe que la había desmayado palpitaba dolorosamente en su cabeza.

Pansy. Pansy estaba tomando su lugar. Junto a sus amigos, junto a Draco.

La chica cerró los ojos.

¿Qué sería de ella?

Lucius Malfoy entró a la habitación con una sonrisa petulante en el rostro.

"Weasley, Weasley…te advertí que no te metieras con mi hijo, pero fuiste demasiado necia para escuchar. Ahora ya es muy tarde. Pansy, siendo tú, lo llevará a su propia perdición. Mi adorado hijo jamás sabrá que fue lo que lo golpeó"

Su risa estruendosa y diabólica retumbó en las paredes desnudas de la habitación.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

_Muchas reviews por favor!_


	13. Enfrentando la tormenta

_Antes que nada, muchas gracias por todas sus reviews! Este capitulo va especialmente dedicado a todos ustedes que me mandaron sus comentarios, pero especialmente para Trinidad y su hermana; me gustó mucho el mail que me mandaron. Así que aquí les dejo el siguiente capi. ¡Y perdón por la demora!_

CAPITULO TRECE: Enfrentando la tormenta

Draco despertó aquella mañana con la sensación de que un dragón le había caminado por encima con la sola intención de divertirse.

Los sucesos de la noche anterior lo golpearon de pronto, mientras se sentaba en la cama y se masajeaba las sienes adoloridas.

Buscó a Ginny por la casa, pero ella no se encontraba. Le dio una punzada aguda de miedo pensar que podría ocurrir si su padre se la encontraba, pero entonces encontró la nota.

_Draco:_

_Me fui de compras. Vuelvo cuando vuelva._

_Ginebra_

Sin poder evitarlo, el rubio frunció el entrecejo. ¿Ginevra? ¿Vuelvo cuando vuelva? ¿Me fui de compras? ¿Desde cuando Ginny se identificaba como Ginevra y desde cuando salía de compras voluntariamente a no ser que tuviera que comprarle algo a otra persona? Y además, Draco sabía que a ella le gustaba su independencia, pero creía que habían dejado en claro que, dadas las circunstancias, salir sola no era una buena opción.

Se dirigió al baño sin prisa. Notó entonces el shampoo de fresas que Ginny siempre usaba en el tacho de la basura. En realidad, todo lo que ella solía usar había ido a parar al fondo de la papelera, en compañía del shampoo. En el lugar de sus habituales cosas, se encontraban productos caros y extranjeros.

Draco se duchó, pensativo. Cuando terminó, se sentó en el sofá. Y por segunda vez desde que conocía a la pelirroja, y con el temor impregnándole el cuerpo, se dispuso a localizar a Ronald Weasley.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Tenía tanta sed que su boca estaba seca y áspera, pero no pidió nada. Sabía que el padre del hombre que amaba, sentiría un placer morboso en negarle cualquier cosa que requiriese.

No le habían dado bocado, y se sentía sucia. ¿Pero que importaba aquello en esos momentos?

Había escuchado conversaciones mientras fingía estar poco a poco desfalleciendo del hambre, el frío, la sed y el dolor de las torturas infligidas.

Pansy haría que Draco se casara con ella, siendo Ginny. Y luego, cuando todo ya estuviera hecho, revelaría su verdadera identidad. Dirían que Ginny había huido y que Pansy, negándose a ver sufrir a Draco a pesar de lo mucho que él la había lastimado, había acordado con la pelirroja ocupar su lugar. Y ya sería demasiado tarde. Ya estarían casados, y Pansy había ideado, cosa que a Lucius le entusiasmó, quedar embarazada antes de revelarlo todo.

Draco- había dicho ella- jamás se atrevería a negar a un hijo tan indudablemente suyo. Y Ginny sabía que por mucho que la amara, aquello era cierto, y más aún si él pensaba que ella se había largado.

Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro mientras recordaba los hermosos y breves momentos que había compartido con él. Ginny sabía que lo amaba, pero en aquellos momentos, e imaginándolo fuera de su vida, se percató de que lo amaba mucho más de lo que había pensado.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Cuando Draco apareció en la chimenea de los Weasley, se encontró con Ron jugando en la alfombra con su hija.

Fue la niña quien se percató de la presencia del rubio en el fuego. Tiró de la manga de la camisa de su padre, y fue entonces cuando Ron lo vio.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le pasó algo a Ginny?" preguntó el hombre, observando el semblante serio de quien había sido su enemigo.

"Aún no estoy seguro, pero necesito tu ayuda"

Ron asintió, le hizo una seña a su hija, que abandonó la habitación a regañadientes e invitó a Draco a sentarse.

El rubio así lo hizo, nervioso.

"¿Qué ocurre?" volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo.

"Creo que alguien ha suplantado a tu hermana. No ha actuado como ella últimamente"

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que escuchas. Estoy casi seguro de que alguien la tiene. La noté rara durante la pelea del otro día, pero ahora…ahora es casi como si fuera una persona completamente diferente. Tú conoces sus hábitos, tú sabrás si la persona con la que estoy viviendo es Ginny o…alguien más."

"De acuerdo. Dame un momento, llamaré a Harry para que cuide a Liz un rato. Luego iré contigo."

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Ron se sentó en el sofá, mientras Draco servía para ambos tres dedos de whisky.

El rubio notó de inmediato que su compañero estaba tan nervioso como él ante la perspectiva de enfrentar a la pelirroja.

Draco se sentó frente a él, en silencio.

"¿Cómo está Granger?" preguntó, por preguntar algo.

"Con una barriga enorme y un terrible antojo por frutillas" murmuró Ron con simplicidad.

El rubio se rió un poco, pero luego nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente.

Aguardaron así aproximadamente por una hora, hasta que ambos escucharon ruido en la puerta y miraron hacia allí, expectantes.

La pelirroja entró a la habitación y se quedó de piedra al ver a su "supuesto" hermano sentado en la sala.

Ron se adelantó hacia ella:

"Hola Gin" dijo, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Ella no devolvió el saludo.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Ronald?" dijo secamente.

Ron miró al rubio, que le hizo un ademán de que continuara.

"Mamá me envió" contestó " Te manda saludos, ella y papá, por supuesto, y…y dicen que te esperan el domingo para lo que ya sabes"

"¿El domingo? Ah, si, para lo que ya sé. Gracias, Wea…digo…Ronald."

Ron la observó un momento. ¿A dónde había ido la mirada dulce y sincera de su hermanita menor? En vez de eso, se encontró con una mirada gélida y despreocupada.

De pronto, desesperado, la agarró por los hombros.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hiciste con ella?"

La falsa Ginny se quedó muy quieta, impasible.

Ron la soltó, desesperado, y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

"¡Incárcero!" murmuró Draco, y unas fuertes cuerdas treparon por el cuerpo de la supuesta pelirroja con asombrosa rapidez.

Ella pegó un grito.

"¿Draco? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Esta no es forma de tratar a la mujer a la cual amas"

"No, pero tú no eres esa mujer. Dejemos que pase el efecto de la poción multijugos y luego lo sabremos"

Draco se sentó en el sofá, dispuesto a esperar. Ron hizo exactamente lo mismo.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Pansy sintió los típicos efectos de la poción desaparecer.

El pelo se volvió rubio, las pecas desaparecieron, se volvió más alta y sus ojos se volvieron más pequeños.

"Parkinson" murmuró Ron, no tan sorprendido.

"¿Dónde está ella?" preguntó Draco, mientras ella le dedicaba miradas de odio a Ron.

"Es demasiado tarde."

"Soy experto en Legeremancia, Pansy, no me hagas usarla"

La rubia hizo una mueca.

"¿Qué es lo que tanto ves en esa Weasley de todas formas?"

"Jamás lo entenderías. Por favor, Pansy, por lo que tuvimos un día, no me arruines la vida así…"

Era casi un ruego. Draco vio como los ojos de Pansy se serenaban. La rubia miró el piso y luego, alzando la cabeza, se dispuso a hacer lo que jamás pensó que haría: decirle la verdad a Draco Malfoy.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Ginny estaba aterrorizada.

Sola y asustada en esa habitación, se preguntó que sería de ella si no la encontraban. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

La puerta se abrió y Lucius Malfoy apareció.

"Bien, Weasley, creo que ha llegado tu hora" dijo con una sonrisa.

Gruesas lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de la pelirroja. Ya no había nada que hacer. Si solo hubiese podido despedirse de su familia…de Draco.

Dolía pensar que perdería al amor de su vida ahora que finamente lo había encontrado, así que con el rostro del rubio clavado en sus pensamientos y en su corazón, Ginny se dispuso a morir.

"¿Por qué hace esto?" preguntó con un hilo de voz.

"Entiéndelo, Weasley, la vida no es un maldito cuento de hadas. El Señor Tenebroso se ha ido, pero aún quedamos muchos, muchos que pensamos como él. Muchos que queremos librar de escoria como tú y tu familia a la Comunidad Mágica. Nuestro siguiente paso es asesinarlos a ellos…"

"¡No! ¡Por favor, no les haga nada!"

"No estás en una posición adecuada para exigir nada, Weasley. Luego, secuestraremos al Ministro de Magia. Con la poción multijugos, yo ocuparé su lugar. Y entonces, si las cosas serán como yo quiero."

"Draco jamás se lo permitirá."

"Mi hijo estará demasiado ocupado con Pansy y con el hijo que van a engendrar. Jamás sabrá que no eres tú, y aunque lo descubra, ya será demasiado tarde. Ella va a llevar a cabo el plan esta noche"

Ginny lloró aún más, al imaginarse el terrible destino que correría Draco junto a esa mujer.

"Bien, Weasley, ya basta de charlas…"

Lucius Malfoy apuntó su varita hacia ella. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero ya sin lágrimas. No permitiría que ese asesino la viera morir llorando como una niña asustada. Abrió los ojos y los clavó en su captor"

"Valentía hasta el final ¿no Weasley?"

Se rió estruendosamente.

"¡Avada…!

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

Ginny, demasiado aturdida como para comprender nada, se quedó observando el cuerpo inerte de Lucius Malfoy, que yacía a su lado. Solo cuando sintió dos fuertes brazos que la abrazaban, pudo percibir a su salvador.

El rostro de Draco fue lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Mientras Ginny yacía inconsciente en una cama de San Mungo, con su familia rodeándola, Draco enfrentaba a su padre.

Encerrado en una habitación bien asegurada, los dos Malfoy se miraban fijamente.

"Te pudrirás en la cárcel, padre" dijo el joven, sin que le temblara la voz.

"Enciérrame, adorado hijo. Pero siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a seguir con mi noble labor. Librar de muggles y sangres sucias nuestro mundo. ¿Crees que serás feliz? Ella siempre correrá peligro contigo. Casi la mato por tu culpa. Dos segundos más y su miserable vida hubiese acabado"

Draco miró el piso, abatido, y luego salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Sabía que no volvería a ver a su padre.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Cuando Draco entró a la habitación de Ginny, ella ya estaba despierta. Un montón de pelirrojos, junto a Granger, los Potter y los Longbottom clavaron su vista en él y salieron de a uno de la habitación, sin decir nada.

Ella estaba muy desmejorada. Moretones, cortes. Había adelgazado mucho y su piel estaba seca a falta de líquido. El suero que la alimentaba, a su lado, hizo que Draco tuviera un temblor involuntario. Estaba así por su culpa.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó él.

"He estado mejor" contestó ella con una sonrisa. "Me salvaste la vida"

Draco asintió, apesadumbrado.

"¿Qué pasó con tu padre?"

"Morirá en Azkaban"

"Lo siento mucho, Draco"

"No lo hagas, hace mucho que él no es mi padres"

Ginny asintió. Se lo veía tan preocupado, tan vulnerable.

"Ginny, me alegro de que estés bien, pero…tengo que decirte algo"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Incapaz de mirarla, Draco miró el piso un momento. No soportaba tener que lastimarla así, pero a la larga ella estaría a salvo. Y eso era lo único que él anhelaba.

"Yo…me divertí mucho estas semanas, pero…ahora que ha terminado la misión…creo que no deberíamos volver a vernos"

"¿Qué?"

Draco se odió por las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar, pero la miró fijamente y dijo:

"Pensé que te amaba, pero me confundí. No siento nada por ti."

Ella lo miró un momento, lastimada.

"No te creo"

"Mira, el sexo estuvo bien…pero soy un alma libre, Weasley. Y siempre lo seré"

"No hablas en serio. Lo haces por protegerme"

"No soy tan noble, Weasley, deberías saberlo a estas alturas. Solo soy un buen actor"

"No, no…"

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"Tengo en mis venas la sangre de mi padre. No soy un asesino, pero tampoco puedo…estar con una…traidora a la sangre. No eres mi tipo. Digamos que había una vez un niño, creció en la oscuridad y solo. Un día tú llegas y le pides que salga a jugar bajo el sol, pero él no querrá hacerlo. No puedes culparlo por eso, ¿cierto?"

"Yo conocí al hombre que fue ese niño, y vi esa luz en sus ojos. Todavía la veo."

Draco sintió que el corazón se le hacía trizas, pero estaba decidido.

"No puedes obligarme a amarte, Weasley. Adiós…y hasta nunca"

Draco salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Cuando Granger le dedicó una sonrisa en el pasillo, no se la devolvió, simplemente siguió caminando. Caminando fuera de la vida de Ginny.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Dos semanas. Dos semanas habían pasado sin que volviera a verla.

Los días pasaban lentos y sin gracia, porque ella ya no estaba con él. La única veta de color que había tenido su vida había sido demasiado breve. Y se había ido. Bueno, en realidad, él la había echado, pero pensar en eso dolía demasiado.

Cuando volvió al cuarto de hotel para llevarse sus cosas y volver a su anterior vida en Londres fue como si dos dimensiones paralelas se quebraran. En una estaba su vida antes de Ginny: su trabajo, alguna que otra persona que podía llamar amigo, sus conquistas, su soledad. En la otra estaba Ginny y le sorprendió percatarse de cuánto había cambiado su vida desde que se había enamorado de ella. Su llama. Su fuego se había ido, se había consumido de a poco por petición pura y exclusivamente suya y ahora solo quedaba oscuridad. Ya no estaba su risa, sus bromas, su cuerpo calentando su cama. El sonido de su respiración junto a él luego de haber hecho el amor.

Regresar fue un golpe duro. Allí estaba su perfume, allí estaba su ropa. Allí estaban los breves momentos y lo poco que ahora quedaba de ellos. Draco atesoró cada cosa mientras empacaba, consciente de que jamás volvería a tenerlas.

Pero era un precio bajo a pagar si Ginny estaba bien. Si, estaría destrozada, lo odiaría y se sentiría usada e infeliz, pero pasaría. Se dijo que el dolor de ella pasaría aunque el de él estuviera latente por el resto de sus días. Una persona como Ginny no encajaba en su vida- se dijo- aunque su corazón le dijera a gritos lo contrario.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

¿Cómo fue capaz de creer en él?

De vuelta en su pequeño apartamento, demasiado oscuro y vacío, Ginny no hacia otra cosa que preguntarse eso.

Recién había llegado a su casa, pero ya no la sentía como un hogar, porque Draco no estaba allí y no quería estarlo, lo había dejado claro. Su hermano Ron la acompañó hasta el viejo edificio; ella tendría que reposar una semana más antes de volver al cuartel. La idea de volver a ver a Draco le destrozaba el corazón, la idea de saber que estarían tan cerca y a la vez tan inevitablemente lejos.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta y la abrió solo para encontrarse con ese frío y con ese espacio tan lleno de nada, Ginny no pudo evitar llorar. Cuando Ron la miró, le dedicó la mejor sonrisa que pudo y trató de ocultar las lágrimas. Por la mirada de su hermano, no lo había logrado, pero él había sido lo suficientemente amable como para no mencionarlo.

Sus amigos sabían la verdad; cuando Gabrielle, Luna y Hermione entraron de vuelta a la habitación luego de que Draco se hubiese ido tan fríamente, no pudo ocultárselos y les contó todo. Tenía que desahogarse. Evidentemente, si ellas estaban al tanto también lo estarían Ron, Harry y Neville. Pero no le importaba demasiado. Solo quería estar sola.

Se sentó en su viejo sofá, en pijama y tratando de aplacar el frío de su interior abrazándose a si misma. No lo logró.

Lo amaba, por Merlín, como lo amaba. Y él había sido tan cruel. Ella hubiese entendido si se trataba solo de sexo, pero para ella comenzó a ser algo mucho más fuerte luego de las primeras veces. Se sentía usada y sucia. Se sentía abandonada, sola, y sabía que sin él jamás volvería a ser feliz.

Pero se limitaría a existir. Su sonrisa sería triste y la encontrarían muchas veces con la mirada perdida, recordando. Pero seguiría su vida. Con Draco o sin él, Ginny Weasley no estaría vencida.

Tomó el teléfono en un impulso.

"¿Stuart? Si, es Ginny…si, me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias por preocuparte. No, te llamaba por otro motivo… ¿sería posible que me trasladaras a otro Cuartel, a uno fuera de Inglaterra? Si, cualquiera estaría bien…Gracias, esperaré tu llamada."

Ginny colgó el auricular. Y suspiró. Si tenía que empezar de nuevo, lo haría lo más lejos posible de él. Aunque se muriera por dentro.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

_Tres días después…_

Draco se encontraba en su mansión, tirado despreocupadamente en el sofá mientras bebía una copa de vino. El mejor, por supuesto. Los Malfoy siempre tenían lo mejor. Pero él no tenía a Ginny- se recordó con pesar.

No la había vuelto a ver en la oficina, y no había querido preguntar, pero se imaginó que estaría en reposo. Molestaría a Stuart para que lo enviara a alguna misión que consumiera todo su tiempo con la esperanza de no pensar en ella y no encontrársela en la oficina. Sabía bien que ella no querría verlo. Ni siquiera lo había llamado, lo cual no era una sorpresa. Estaría demasiado lastimada y tenía ese característico orgullo suyo que hizo que Draco supiera de inmediato que no lo volvería a molestar. Pero él ansiaba que lo molestara. Quería escuchar su voz con tantas ansias que a veces se veía tentado de llamarla. Pero nunca lo hizo, ni lo haría. Si la había sacado de su vida, sería para siempre y completamente.

Un estruendo en la chimenea lo sobresaltó, y aún sorprendido, vio como Ron Weasley salía lleno de cenizas. Estaba furioso.

"Malfoy, tienes que hablar con ella, tienes que decirle la verdad"

"Ya se la dije, Weasley" replicó él fríamente.

Ron temblaba de furia.

"Maldito mentiroso. Te dije que si lastimabas a mi hermana te…"

"Siento mucho que ella halla malinterpretado las cosas, pero son así"

"No me vengas con eso. Me cuesta admitirlo, pero no eres el mismo bastardo que eras en Hogwarts"

"Las apariencias engañan" musitó Draco, mientras se servía más vino.

"¿Si?" preguntó Ron acaloradamente "Yo estuve allí, Malfoy. Yo estaba ahí cuando la encontraste casi muerta en esa inmunda habitación. Yo fui quien vio como la sostuviste en tus brazos y como le agarraste la mano mientras se la llevaban. Yo vi tus lágrimas cuando la encontraste y la llenaste de besos tontos aunque ella estaba inconsciente"

Draco miró a Ron, abatido.

"Yo he visto como la miras cuando crees que nadie lo va a notar, yo he visto como eres cuando estás con ella, yo he visto lo que sientes en cada una de tus acciones, en cada uno de tus actos"

Draco le dio la espalda. No se sentía lo bastante valiente como para negarlo tan descaradamente.

"Hace mucho tiempo, Harry también intentó protegerla. Hace mucho tiempo ella quedó destrozada, pero lo superó. No sé si alguna vez amó a Harry de verdad, pero sé que si te ama a ti de verdad. Y sé que ésta vez no podrá superarlo. Jamás."

"Yo ya lo superé" dijo Draco.

"No, no lo has hecho. Por Merlín, Malfoy, ella no necesita que la cuiden, es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo ella sola. Ella no necesita que tú te encargues de su seguridad, ni que temas que tu padre o algún otro quiera llegar a ti a través de ella. Ella te necesita a ti"

"Weasley…"

Ron harto, lo interrumpió.

"Malfoy…se va hoy. Y no va a volver. Pidió un puesto en otro Cuartel de Aurores. Se va para Estados Unidos, se está yendo mientras tú y yo estamos discutiendo. Hazles un favor a ambos y por favor, impídelo. No podrás vivir sin ella, y ella no podrá vivir sin ti. Sé…sé que tu vida no ha sido fácil…no tires a la basura la única oportunidad que tendrás de ser feliz. Deja de castigarte por lo que fuiste y piensa de una vez en lo que eres. En lo que significa ella para ti, y en lo que tú significas para ella."

Ron respiró hondo, luego de tan largo discurso.

Draco nunca creyó posible que el hombre que estaba parado ante él, su enemigo por años, fuera tan directo y le refregara la verdad sin pudores en su cara. Nunca creyó que Ronald Weasley quisiera que estuviera con su hermana.

El rubio suspiró.

"¿A quién engaño? La amo más que a nadie en el mundo, y si no puedo hacértelo creer a ti, Weasley, creo que no podré con nadie"

Ron se rió.

"Buen punto"

Aún estaba riéndose cuando Draco se desvaneció en el aire.

"Me debes una, Gin" murmuró el pelirrojo, contento, mientras se desvanecía él también para reunirse con su familia.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

_Bueno, como ven…¡ACTUALIZÉ! El próximo es el último capitulo… ¿logrará Draco detener a Ginny? Creo que ya saben la respuesta, pero lean el próximo para estar seguros! Y manden muchas reviews!_


	14. Final¿feliz?

_Bueno, aquí vengo con el último capitulo de este fic! Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se molestaron en leer este fic! Pronto vendré con algún fic nuevo de esta pareja, además de Una luna y una estrella, claro, jejeje!_

**CAPITULO CATORCE: Final… ¿feliz?**

Se apareció frente a su puerta y la aporreó como su vida dependiera de ello. La llamó a gritos, tanto así que algunos vecinos se asomaron a sus puertas, escandalizados.

Molestó, los mandó a volar mientras abría la puerta de una patada.

El apartamento estaba vacío. Aún sabiendo que ella no estaba ya allí, lo recorrió a grandes zancadas, llamándola por cada habitación, como si pensara que ella se iba a materializar frente a sus ojos al oír su voz. Pero por supuesto, aquello no ocurrió.

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo, frustrado. No podía haberla perdido. El rubio sabía bien que si Ginny llegaba a Estados Unidos, no iba a volver. Sabía que una vez que diera vuelta la página, ya no habría marcha atrás. Y él se quedaría destrozado, lamentando su error. Un error que le costaría la felicidad de su vida luego de tantos años de soledad, mentiras y vacío.

A través de la única ventana, ya sin cortinas, un rayo de luz se coló hacia el interior de la estancia. El sol dio de lleno sobre un objeto, abandonado sobre una mesita enana, una de las pocas cosas que la pelirroja había dejado atrás.

El anillo. El anillo que él le había dado cuando comenzaron esa farsa que se tornó en realidad, descansaba sobre una servilleta de papel. Draco lo tomó; observó la delgada banda de oro con un único zafiro en el medio. Sencillo y hermoso, dos palabras que se ajustaban demasiado bien para describir a Ginny.

Percibió su calor al tocarlo, y sin pensarlo, se lo guardó en el bolsillo antes de desaparecer de nuevo, ésta vez, rumbo al aeropuerto.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ya estaba todo listo.

En quince minutos, Ginny desfilaría por aquél pasillo blanco, tomaría un avión, el segundo de su vida, y se iría para siempre.

No pudo evitar el esbozo de una triste sonrisa al recordar su primer vuelo. El vuelo durante el cual todo había comenzado. Y ese primer beso que compartió con Draco cuando los dos pensaron que no vivirían para contarlo.

Se sentía tan desdichada, que no le hubiese extrañado si se rompía en mil pedazos y quedaba desparramada en el piso.

Pero era preciso que comenzara a olvidar. Sin embargo, hasta ese momento, había tenido pocos resultados. Cada cosa, cada pareja de enamorados que veía pasar, cada silencio, le recordaba a él. Se dijo que era una tonta. Tan solo habían pasado unas semanas, ya tendría tiempo de olvidarse de él. O de arrancarlo a la fuerza de su corazón, cualquier opción le parecía bien.

Sentada, aguardando la señal para embarcar, Ginny Weasley suspiró.

Ni su familia, ni sus amigos, habían logrado convencerla de que se quedara. Finalmente, se habían dado por vencidos. Ginny no pudo evitar preguntarse si comprenderían algún día por que lo hacía. Necesitaba con tanta desesperación sanar. Necesitaba olvidarse de los planes que inconscientemente había hecho con él, de las palabras, de las miradas, de los te amo que el viento parecía haberse llevado. Tan solo quedaba un eco, un eco que, anhelaba, se disipara con el tiempo.

No volvería a amar como lo amaba a él. No volvería a entregarse a nadie tan pura y completamente. Quizás, luego de mucho tiempo, lograra sentir cariño por alguien. Quizás formara una familia, quizás fuera medianamente feliz. Pero jamás volvería. Daría visitas cortas a sus padres, a sus hermanos, a Luna, a Neville, a Gabrielle, a Harry. A sus sobrinos. Se presentaría al bautismo del próximo hijo de su hermano, y se iría rápidamente, con una sonrisa, y proclamando a los cuatro vientos que ya lo había superado.

Trataría de no hundirse al ver a sus más queridos amigos, felices, enamorados, con sus familias. Rebosantes de la felicidad que ella ya no alcanzaría.

Pisar Inglaterra solo le recordaría que él estaba pisando el mismo suelo, respirando el mismo aire, apreciando los mismos paisajes. Le recordaría que jamás la había querido y que no estaría pensando en ella.

Se observó la mano. El anillo se había desvanecido, como la historia entre ella y Draco.

Una voz clara anunció el abordaje del vuelo hacia Estados Unidos. Ginny se levantó y se dirigió hacia ese pasillo blanco. Un pasillo que no la llevaba a la muerte, pero si a algo muy parecido.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco atravesó las puertas del aeropuerto justo cuando una voz anunciaba el abordaje del próximo vuelo hacia Estados Unidos.

Sin pensarlo, echó a correr hacia donde lo llevaran sus piernas, con la esperanza de que lo guiaran hacia ella.

Atropelló por el camino a algunas personas, se golpeó un brazo contra una de las muchas puertas giratorias y huyó de un gorila que lo quiso matar cuando le pasó casi por encima y le tiró su café sobre la camisa. No tenía tiempo. ¿Es que no entendían que su vida se le estaba escapando de las manos tal cual se escurre el agua entre los dedos?

Llegó al mostrador. Una mujer de mediana edad le dedicó una sonrisa mientras le preguntaba en que podía ayudarlo.

"Pasaje…Estados Unidos…ya" dijo entrecortadamente mientras tiraba sus documentos y un fajo de dinero sobre el mostrador.

La mujer lo miró, perpleja.

"Lo siento, señor, pero este vuelo ya está lleno. Están abordando en este preciso momento. Si quiere, puede reservarle un asiento para…"

Draco pegó un grito de furia.

"¿Por qué puerta? ¿Por qué puerta están abordando?"

La mujer ya no mostraba su amable sonrisa.

"Señor…"

"¡Dígamelo de una vez! ¡La mujer de mi vida se está yendo mientras discuto aquí con usted!"

Ella, con cara de limón, le musitó un número, y no tuvo tiempo ni de mandarlo a freír espárragos, cuando él ya había salido corriendo.

"Esta juventud de hoy. No sé donde quedará el mundo si seguimos así" se dijo a si misma mientras lo veía saltar a un niño que, agachado, se estaba atando los cordones.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

La cola era larga.

Detrás de un hombre con una barriga más grande que todas las que hubiese visto juntas, Ginny, impaciente, aguardaba junto a los demás.

Por fin, avanzó. Llegó hasta una puerta, y un hombre de aspecto simpático, le pidió su pasaje. Ginny estaba a punto de entregárselo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar estruendosamente.

"Oh, lo siento, un minuto" dijo, mientras lo sacaba de su bolsillo.

Atrás de ella, una mujer de aspecto distinguido, suspiró sonoramente.

"¿Hola?"

"¡Ginny!"

"¡Ron! ¿Qué diablos te ocurre? ¡Estoy abordando! ¡Vas a lograr que me asesinen!"

Ginny sintió unos ruidos lejanos.

"¿Ron?"

"¡Hermione! ¿Por qué esta cosa prende tantas luces? ¡Me está mareando!"

"¡Ron!"

"Señorita, le pido por favor que se retire mientras habla. Los demás desean también abordar"

Ginny observó a sus espaldas. Una larga cola de caras impacientes y furiosas le devolvió la mirada. La pelirroja les dedicó una sonrisita, y se hizo a un lado, colocándose nuevamente al final de la cola y deseando tener a Ron enfrente para asesinarlo.

"¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! ¡Responde! ¡No me digas que te subiste al avión!"

"Por tu culpa, todavía no, Ronald. ¿Se puede saber que demonios está ocurriendo?"

"No puedes subirte a esa cosa, Gin. Oí por ahí que son muy peligrosas y…"

"¡Por Merlín, ya me he subido! No es tan terrible pero tengo tranquilizantes por las dudas…"

Ginny percibió apenas la voz de Hermione, que parecía desesperada del otro lado de la línea.

"Si, eso, eso. Gin, hay una bomba en el avión" dijo Ron atropelladamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Te volviste loco?"

"¡Te digo la verdad! Esta mañana me levanté de mal humor y…bueno, decidí matar muggles y…bueno…ya sabes que no me gustan los aviones y…"

"¡Ron, ni siquiera sabes que vuelo me toca! ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? No puedo creer que me estés haciendo perder el tiempo de esta forma. Pensé que de todas las personas, tú comprenderías porque…"

La cartera de Ginny rodó por el piso, desparramándose su contenido por todas partes. Sosteniendo el teléfono con el hombro, y ante las miradas airadas de los presentes, se agachó a recoger sus cosas mientras seguía gritándole a su hermano.

"¿No entiendes que no quiero volver a ver la cara de Draco Malfoy en mi vida?"- Recogió uno de sus labiales y lo depositó en la cartera con rabia "¿No entiendes que tengo el corazón destrozado y que solo pensar en él me…?"

Ginny se quedó inmóvil. Había levantado su pequeño espejo del piso y allí, reflejado, se encontró con el rostro que menos deseaba ver en ese momento.

Draco Malfoy le devolvía la mirada a través del cristal.

Ginny se levantó de golpe, y se dio vuelta, segura de que había sido una tonta alucinación, una de las muchas que ya había tenido. Pero él seguía allí, observándola detenidamente. El mismo cabello casi plateado, los mismos ojos del color del acero.

La pelirroja trató de contener las lágrimas, y cuando él dio un paso hacia ella, ella dio uno hacia atrás.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Vine a detenerte"

Ella lo quedó mirando, sus ojos llenos de furia e impotencia.

"¿A detenerme? ¿Qué ocurre, Malfoy? No creo que hayas tenido problemas encontrando quien caliente tu cama, pero si ese es el caso, te advierto que ya no estoy interesada."

"No podría encontrar nunca a alguien que llene ese espacio como lo llenas tú."

Ella se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva.

"¿Ah, no? Pues yo estoy segura de que si buscas con más ganas, tendrás éxito. Después de todo, eres el grandioso Draco Malfoy"

Draco se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

"Por mucho que me enfurezca, lo único grandioso que tuve en mi vida, está aquí parado ante mí"

Ginny lo observó con sorpresa en sus ojos castaños.

"No hagas esto" dijo intentando contener las lágrimas "Deja de jugar conmigo"

El rubio acortó la distancia que los separaba. Quiso tocarla ahora que finalmente la tenía enfrente, pero temió que ella se evaporara como humo frente a sus ojos.

"Juré que no te lastimaría, y rompí mi promesa. Juré que jamás te mentiría, y también lo hice. Pero juré que te amaba, y que te amaría por siempre, y esa es la única promesa que aún mantengo en pie"

Ginny lo miró, y entre las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos, él vio una luz de esperanza.

"Todo lo que dije aquél día…tú nunca fuiste para mí una diversión. Me enamoré de ti sin darme cuenta, e intenté protegerte. Una vida junto a alguien como yo, no es fácil. Intenté protegerte sin darme cuenta de que nos estaba hundiendo a los dos."

"Me rompiste el corazón" murmuró ella, las lágrimas corriendo libremente por su rostro mientras los gritos de Ron seguían saliendo a través del teléfono cada vez más desesperados.

"Lo sé. Te mentí e intenté desprenderme de ti de la manera más cruel. Pero te amo, Gin. Eres la primera mujer sin la que no puedo estar. Eres la única que quiero a mi lado, la única que saca este vacío que se apoderó de mí desde que hice que te marcharas. Te amo con todo lo que soy, con mis defectos y con mis virtudes. Solo quiero el resto de nuestras vidas para demostrarlo."

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ginny cuando Draco se acercó y le mostró el anillo. Un anillo al que se había acostumbrado. Una anillo, una unión, que creyó perdida.

"¿Esta es tu manera de pedirme que me case contigo, Malfoy? Porque te recuerdo que deberías estar arrodillado ante mí" dijo ella, con las cejas en alto y una mueca de burla.

Draco tragó saliva e hizo ademán de hacer lo que ella pedía, pero Ginny lo detuvo con un gesto.

El la miró con ojos expectantes.

"No sé, Malfoy. Eres desordenado, cabeza dura, peleador…pero te amo, así que supongo que eso bastará para que funcione"

Draco sonrió, aliviado, y completamente feliz como desde hacia bastante no se sentía.

"¿Eso es un sí?"

Ginny lo miró y rodó los ojos.

"Además de todo lo que enumeré, también eres bastante lento…" dijo ella con seriedad.

Pero no pudo decir nada más.

Draco la atrajo hacia si con una fuerza casi inhumana, mientras los gritos de Ron seguían saliendo por el pequeño celular abandonado en el piso con todo lo demás, y plantó su boca contra la suya como si hubiera estado deseando hacerlo desde aquél día en el hospital (lo cual era cierto).

Se besaron con desesperación, con lágrimas y risas de por medio, y sintiéndose completos nuevamente. Luego se quedaron mirando como un par de tontos, mientras un guardia les gritaba que esas escenas eran más propias de un cuarto de hotel que de un aeropuerto. Draco le colocó a Ginny el anillo en el dedo y le besó la mano con ternura.

"Te pertenece. Y te pertenecerá por siempre, así como todo lo que soy."

"No esperaba nada más" dijo ella, antes de besarlo de nuevo.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

**Epílogo**

"Creo que los perdimos"

Ginny observó a su flamante marido, que estaba enzarzado en una acalorada discusión sobre Quidditch con Ron, Harry, Neville y los gemelos.

"Nos hará bien perderlos por un rato" dijo Hermione, mientras terminaba de amamantar a su bebé.

El pequeño Ethan, casi dormido, mostraba apenas unos suaves mechones de cabello pelirrojo sobre su cabecita.

"¿No te molesta que salgan todos colorados?" preguntó Ginny "¡Que falta de respeto! Los cargas en tu vientre durante nueve meses, y salen igualitos al padre…"

"A mi me gusta. Los pelirrojos son adorables" dijo Hermione, mientras observaba con cara de boba a su marido, que gritaba como un completo lunático para hacerse oír sobre Harry y Draco.

Gabrielle, Luna y Ginny se echaron a reír.

La casa olía a pavo y a muérdago. Molly rezongaba a sus ya crecidos hijos mientras daba órdenes como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, y llenaba a las flamantes mamás de consejos y advertencias.

Arthur discutía sobre tostadoras con Lupin, que observaba de vez en cuando a su esposa, Tonks, mientras ella le festejaba al pequeño Ryan cada nuevo color de pelo. El pequeño Lupin había heredado la condición de metamorfomago de su mamá, para alegría de ella y exasperación de su padre, que no encontraba gracioso encontrar un niño diferente cada vez que le iba a dar el beso de las buenas noches.

Había comenzado a nevar la noche anterior, por lo que la familia a pleno estaba disfrutando de unas blancas navidades.

"¡Mamá! ¿Cuándo va a estar la comida? ¡Tengo hambre!"

"¡Ronald Weasley! ¡Hazme el favor de no pegar esos gritos y aguardar como todos los demás! ¡Se supone que eres un hombre adulto!"

Ron hizo un puchero y volvió a la discusión, ante la mirada divertida de todos.

"No sé como lo soportaron ustedes. Esto de tener los tobillos hinchados y estar más gorda que un globo no me causa ninguna gracia" dijo Ginny, mientras hacia una mueca de incomodidad.

"Bueno, no es la mejor situación del mundo, pero ya te queda poco tiempo" observó Luna, tocando suavemente el vientre redondo de su amiga.

"¡Hey, Lovegood, cuidado con mi panza!" gritó Draco.

"¿Tu panza? ¡Serás descarado!" dijo Ginny "¡Ya te quisiera ver a ti con este peso encima!"

Draco le tiró un beso mientras le gritaba un te amo capaz de levantar los techos.

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque intentó seguir fingiendo que estaba molesta.

Hermione le dedicó a sus amigas una sonrisa radiante.

"¿Se imaginan cuando todos nuestros mounstritos empiecen Hogwarts?" preguntó, viendo como James pasaba corriendo ante ellas, seguido de cerca por Liz, que amenazaba con dejarlo sin pelo, y los mellizos Longbottom se peleaban en la alfombra por una pelota de goma, aunque tenían otras diez junto a ellos.

"Será una pesadilla" dijo Ginny, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Las cuatro amigas se echaron a reír, pero sus risas fueron opacadas por los usuales gritos de la señora Weasley, la voz tranquila de Arthur pidiendo paz, las entusiastas conversaciones de sus maridos y las risotadas y llantos de sus hijos, la nueva generación de alborotadores de Hogwarts, eso estaba claro.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

_Se terminó! Snif, snif!_

_Pero bueno, había que darle un final, y espero que les haya gustado. Tal vez más adelante, escriba una historia que tenga de protagonistas a "la nueva generación de alborotadores de Hogwarts". Díganme que les parece la idea a través de sus reviews!_

_Muchas gracias por leer mi fic!_

_Dayah…_


End file.
